The True Chosen One (traduction fr)
by Adalas
Summary: Qui-Gon savait qu'il était destiné à former l'Élu. En revanche, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il l'avait déjà formé. (lien Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan et léger Obi-Wan/Anakin)
1. prologue

**Auteure** : Bloody Phantom

 **Traductrice** : Adalas

 **Disclaimers** : Rien est à moi, hormis la traduction, la fic est disponible sur ce site.

 **Note de la traductrice** : Ma première initiative sur ce fandom qu'est Star Wars avec la traduction d'une longue fic à chapitres qui est terminée d'être écrite et postée en anglais. D'ailleurs je remercie chaleureusement l'auteure pour m'avoir donné son autorisation pour traduire sa fic !

J'ai trouvé cette fic qui tient un peu de l'UA très touchante par bien des aspects. Cependant, je ne suis pas une spécialiste de Star Wars, il se peut donc qu'il y ait des maladresses de traduction de termes techniques ou spécifiques à ce fandom. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse très sincèrement et je vous souhaite malgré tout, une très bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Le vent soufflait violemment entre les grattes-ciel. Il était rare d'avoir des vents aussi fort sur Coruscant. Il fallut interdire de vol certains vieux speeder. Les plus anciens n'avaient pas la puissance nécessaire pour lutter contre les vents violents. Avec les vieux speeder restés à terre, le ciel nocturne était dégagé, dévoilant les étoiles brillantes. Il était tard, très tard. La majeure partie des habitants de la planète était soit endormis sur leur couchette, soit en train de voler anxieusement pour rentrer chez eux où les attendaient leur lit. Tout semblait calme.

Une jeune femme se tenait debout devant les colossales portes du Tempe Jedi. Le vent ébouriffait sauvagement ses cheveux roux, les rabattant sur son visage, faisant tourbillonner sa jupe autour de ses jambes. Elle tenait d'une main son châle serré autour de ses épaules dans une tentative pour se réchauffer. Elle scruta dubitativement l'architecture avec un regard brun perçant tout en caressant son ventre arrondi d'une main. Elle avait été consulter d'innombrables guérisseurs pour qu'ils lui expliquent pourquoi elle était enceinte mais ils en avaient été incapables. Jusqu'au dernier qu'elle avait consulté, celui-ci lui avait conseillé d'aller au Temple Jedi. C'était son dernier espoir pour obtenir une explication sur ce phénomène mystérieux. Elle avait voyagé depuis la lointaine Stewjon pour voir les Jedi.

Elle sentit l'enfant donner un coup de pied contre son estomac, comme s'il lui disait d'entrer. Elle jeta un œil sur son gros ventre et secoua la tête. « Tu es si impatient mon petit miracle » dit-elle. Elle regarda le large bâtiment avec un soupir déterminé. Le cœur plein d'espoir, elle entra.

Le hall était vide, hormis une portion de bureau occupé par un Jedi Ansionan (1) de haute taille, mince avec de grands yeux. Il les leva lorsqu'elle entra et eut un sursaut d'excitation, ayant enfin quelque chose à faire pour passer le temps.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider, madame ? demanda-t-il quand elle s'approcha du bureau.

Elle hésita. Était-ce dans ses droits de demander l'aide de leur infirmerie ? Elle n'était pas une Jedi. Le bébé donna un nouveau coup et elle sentit la première vague de douleur de l'accouchement. Elle haleta et saisit le bureau d'une main pour s'empêcher de chuter. Le Jedi Ansionan se leva promptement.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Madame ? Dois-je vous trouver un guérisseur ?

Manifestement, le Jedi était troublé et ne savait que faire.

\- Te calmer, tu dois, Padawan Alwani. M'en occuper, je vais, fit une voix à côté d'elle.

\- Oui, Maître Yoda, répondit respectueusement le jeune Ansionan tandis qu'il retournait à son bureau, l'observant avec inquiétude.

Elle se retourna et vit une vieille et petite créature verte semblable à un troll qui se tenait debout, appuyée sur une canne. Il l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque son ventre arrondi. Il la regardait avec des yeux sages et omniscients et elle sut qu'elle s'était rendue au bon endroit.

\- Maître Yoda, un Grand Maître Jedi, je suis, se présenta-t-il. Et vous ? Hmm ?

\- Mon nom est Shela Kenobi, maître Yoda, je viens de Stewjon. Mon enfant... commença-t-elle a expliquer mais le petit Jedi l'interrompit.

\- Chez les guérisseurs, nous allons. Expliquer là-bas, vous devrez. Suivez-moi, dit-il sans méchanceté, avant de se tourner et de parcourir le hall, sa canne cliquetant sur le sol, ses cliquetis résonnant dans le hall.

En présence du Jedi, le bébé se calma et elle en fut reconnaissante. Depuis qu'elle avait développé cette petite boule d'appréhension au ventre, il y avait une sorte de mécontentement de la part de l'enfant. Il s'agitait toujours et cognait contre son estomac. Il la rendait mal à l'aise. C'était comme si son petit garçon était malheureux là où il était. Il n'y avait rien qui l'apaisait, mais, depuis qu'elle avait vu le Temple Jedi, il était calme pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience de sa grossesse. C'était comme si la simple vue du Temple l'avait apaisé, comme s'il savait. Savait quoi, elle n'en avait aucune idée mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Les lumières de l'infirmerie étaient allumées et il y avait un Calamarien (2) vêtu de blanc ainsi qu'un second guérisseur. Les couchettes étaient alignées sur le côté droit de la pièce. Sur sa gauche, une série de portes, la plus proche menait vers un bureau au fond de la salle et sur un couloir. Et sur sa droite, la plus proche était ouverte sur une sorte de salon, avec des chaises et des tables, une salle d'attente peut-être ? Le Calamarien semblait les avoir attendu. Il salua avec respect le grand Maître Yoda.

\- Maître Windu m'a dit de vous informer qu'il arrive dans peu de temps, Maître Yoda. Il voulait se changer avant de venir, expliqua-t-il avant de se tourner vers elle. Venez, venez Madame, Nous allons vous ausculter, dit-il en la conduisant vers une couchette.

\- Dans une chambre privée, mademoiselle Kenobi doit être installée, intervint Yoda.

Le Calamarien hocha confusément la tête, mais sans remettre en question ses ordres. A la place, il l'entraîna dans le couloir blanc qui partait de la pièce principale et l'installa dans une chambre privé. Yoda les suivis.

\- Je suis le Guérisseur Skent Usling. Vous venez de loin, Madame ? demanda-t-il en la guidant vers une couchette.

 **-** A quelques jours de voyage, et ce n'est pas "Madame", rectifia-elle tandis qu'un autre Jedi entrait dans la chambre.

L'homme était chauve et avait la peau sombre. Il avait de larges épaules et semblait relativement jeune par rapport au petit Jedi vert à côté de lui. Il ferma la porte, leur octroyant un peu d'intimité.

\- Merci de vous joindre à nous, Maître Windu, l'accueillit Yoda. Son histoire, mademoiselle Kenobi allait commencer.

L'homme à la peau sombre lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et la salua d'un hochement de tête :

\- Je suis le maître Jedi Mace Windu, et vous êtes ?

\- Shela Kenobi. Je... elle regarda Yoda pour savoir si elle avait la permission de continuer.

\- Guérisseur Usling...

Il se tourna vers le Calamarien.

\- Oui, Maître Yoda ?

\- Des informations confidentielles, vous allez entendre. Le dire à personne, vous devez, ou des vies pourraient être menacées.

Le guérisseur acquiesça tandis qu'il aidait Shela à s'installer confortablement.

\- Je comprends, Maître Yoda. Je gage de garder le silence sur ce que j'entendrais ce soir, sauf avis contraire de votre part, promit-il.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret au chevet de la couchette et se tourna vers Shela :

\- Vous pouvez parler pendant que je vérifie votre état de santé et celui de votre bébé.

Il tendit un dispositif qui scanna son corps.

\- Vous pouvez commencer votre histoire, mademoiselle Kenobi, l'encouragea Maître Windu.

Elle hocha la tête, ignorant le guérisseur à côté d'elle :

\- Je... je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé, dit-elle, je n'ai jamais touché un homme. Contrairement à ma sœur aînée, j'avais fait le vœu de ne pas toucher un homme jusqu'à ce que je me marie. Elle a été expulsée de ma famille lorsqu'ils l'ont découvert et elle... elle est morte pendant l'accouchement, même son bébé n'a pas survécu.

Elle fit une pause pour prendre une profonde inspiration :

\- Je vous jure, Maîtres que je suis vierge. Quand mes parents ont découvert que j'étais enceinte, ils n'ont pas cru que je n'étais pas allée avec un homme et ils m'ont aussi mise à la porte mais je... je n'avais fréquenté personne. Je suis allée consulté des guérisseurs en essayant de trouver une explication sur ma grossesse soudaine, mais ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dirent c'était que j'étais vierge et pourtant enceinte. Plus le temps passait, plus mon bébé me donnait des coups, comme s'il était impatient de sortir. Le dernier guérisseur m'a dit de venir ici et que vous serriez en mesure de m'aider et de m'expliquer comment tout cela a-t-il pu arriver.

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux mais elles ne coulaient pas. Elle refusait de les laisser couler car elle n'avait déjà que trop pleuré par le passé.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi cela m'arrive ? demanda-t-elle désespérément.

\- Hmm.. marmonna pensivement Yoda, ignorant sa dernière question. Lui et Maître Windu échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers Shela. Calme est le bébé maintenant, hmm ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Depuis que j'ai vu le Temple, Maître Yoda. Il s'est apaisé. C'est... réconfortant.

Yoda ferma les yeux et Shela dans l'expectative, ne pouvait rien faire hormis patienter. Puis, il rouvrit les paupières et fixa son ventre :

\- Puissant, il est. Fort, il sera. Il se tourna vers Maître Windu. Un enfant conçu par la Force elle-même, il est.

Le Maître le regarda :

\- Vous ne pensez pas... les mots se précipitèrent hors de sa bouche bien qu'il eut masqué son incrédulité, cela signifierait que les Sith seront bientôt de retour, s'ils ne sont pas déjà là. Cela fait plus d'un millénaire que l'on en a plus entendu parler. Il se retourna vers le guérisseur Usling : êtes-vous capable de mesurer son taux de midichlorien dans l'utérus.

Le guérisseur aux grand yeux acquiesça :

\- Mais cela prendra un certain temps et ça pourrait être mauvais pour la mère, dit-il en se tournant vers Shela, lui demandant silencieusement son autorisation.

Elle observa les trois Jedi :

\- Que sont les midichloriens ?

\- Ce sont des formes de vie microscopiques qui vivent à l'intérieur des cellules de tous les êtres vivants. C'est grâce à eux qu'un Jedi peut tirer son pouvoir. Plus leur nombre est élevé, plus il est sensible à la Force, expliqua le guérisseur. Vous devez avoir un taux de midichlorien d'au moins 7 000 pour suivre une formation de Jedi et un Jedi a en moyenne un taux de 10 000. Je ferrai un test sur l'enfant une fois qu'il sera né. Il y a juste la question de savoir si nous en faisons un maintenant ou plus tard.

Elle s'agita sur la couchette :

\- Peut-on... peut-on le faire plus tard ?

Les trois Jedi hochèrent la tête. Elle ne souffrait presque pas. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour revenir sur l'explication de ce qui lui arrivait, mais un coup à la porte l'interrompit.

\- De tout cela, nous reparlerons plus tard, dit rapidement Yoda avant que le Guérisseur Usling n'invite la personne à entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit et un autre Jedi apparut. C'était un homme grand et large, aux yeux bleus brillant de chaleur et d'amusement, à l'épaisse chevelure brune dont une partie était ramenée en arrière et attachée. Il avait une barbe qui commençait à pousser autour de ses lèvres et sur son menton.

A son apparition, l'enfant en elle donna un coup de pied et un sentiment de joie déteint sur elle. A ce soudain mouvement, elle haleta d'émotion. Le sentiment de venait pas d'elle mais de l'enfant, comme si c'était possible.

\- Madame, vous allez-bien ? s'enquit le guérisseur, soucieux.

Elle rencontra le regard de Yoda. Le visage de ce dernier affichait un air pensif tandis qu'il l'observait elle et le nouveau Jedi. Il hocha la tête comme s'il approuvait. Confuse par les agissements de Yoda, elle acquiesça en réponse à la question du guérisseur :

\- Je vais bien, je vais bien, rassura-t-elle en fixant le nouveau Jedi.

Celui-ci balaya la pièce du regard et s'inclina :

\- Maître Yoda et Maître Windu, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Je suis désolé. Je cherchais Skent, mais... il jeta un regard à la femme enceinte, si vous êtes occupé, je suis sûr que ce sera bénéfique à mon padawan d'attendre pour être soigné. Sa vie n'est pas en danger, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le Guérisseur Usling grogna :

\- Qui-Gon, sais-tu quelle heure il est ? Que pourrait faire ton padawan imprudent au beau milieu de la nuit ? Il est tombé de son lit ?

Le Jedi Qui-Gon esquissa un rire :

\- Tu sais comment sont les adolescents. Il a été jusqu'à montrer ses compétences au sabre laser avec le Padawan Hunda Likna.

Lorsqu'il parla, une douce impression se transmit du bébé à la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le nouvel arrivé, se demandant pourquoi il avait un tel effet apaisant sur son bébé.

\- Ça fait deux fois, murmura le Guérisseur Usling dans un souffle, laisse-moi finir avec mon premier patient, Qui-Gon. Si elle et son bébé sont en bonne santé, j'irai voir ton padawan, promit-il.

Qui-Gon le remercia.

\- Navré de t'avoir interrompu. Je vais te laisser. Il salua Yoda et Maître Windu. Maîtres, Madame, Skent, dit-il en guise d'au-revoir avant de pivoter sur ses talons et de quitter la pièce.

Shela ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit, mais elle voulut soudainement connaître son nom :

\- Attendez, appela-t-elle doucement.

Sa main se tendit comme si elle pouvait l'arrêter d'un simple geste. L'homme fit une pause et se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux exprimaient sa confusion :

\- Oui, Madame ?

Shela le fixa en plissant les yeux, l'examinant tandis qu'elle ramenait une main sur son ventre.

\- Qui êtes-vous, si ça ne vous dérange pas de me le dire ?

Le seul signe montrant qu'elle l'avait surpris, fut la manière discrète avec laquelle il se pencha en arrière, comme sonné.

\- Je suis le maître Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn.

Elle maintint son regard rivé sur lui, étudiant l'apaisement qu'il procurait à son bébé, mais sans comprendre pourquoi.

\- Qui-Gon Jinn, murmura-t-elle presque à elle-même. Elle testa le nom sur ses lèvres.

Maître Jinn était là, attendant qu'elle lui adresse de nouveau la parole. Ses yeux passaient de Maître Yoda à Windu comme s'ils avaient la réponse. Shela hocha la tête, satisfaite tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre son oreiller.

\- Partir maintenant, vous pouvez, Maître Jinn, déclara Yoda.

Maître Jinn lui lança un autre regard confus avant d'incliner la tête Il se retourna et sortit sans un mot. La porte se referma derrière lui.

Shela s'extirpa de ses pensées :

\- Comment suis-je tombée enceinte, maîtres Jedi ? reprit-elle pour revenir sur le sujet.

\- Touchée par un homme, vous n'avez pas été, mais par la Force, expliqua Yoda.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- L'enfant qui grandit en vous, Mademoiselle Kenobi est l'Élu. Celui que la prophétie a prédit il y a longtemps. Il apportera l'équilibre dans la Force. Il est l'espoir pour les Jedi et peut-être également pour toutes les espèces dans la galaxie, exposa Maître Windu.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle incrédule, mais avant qu'il n'y ait une réponse, le Guérisseur Usling hoqueta. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. D'une main palmée, il tenait un appareil contre le ventre de la jeune femme et de l'autre un datapad.

\- Des mauvaises nouvelles, vous avez ? interrogea Yoda.

Il secoua la tête et dirigea son appareil vers le bas.

\- Elle est en train d'avoir des contractions ! s'exclama-il, sentez-vous une douleur, Shela Kenobi ? demanda-t-il en se précipitant pour saisir l'équipement approprié pour un accouchement.

Elle se redressa en tremblant :

\- Des contractions ? Mais je ne sens aucune douleur. Elle posa une main sur son ventre. Il est en train de pousser contre ma vessie, je crois, mais ça y est !

Le guérisseur se tourna vers les deux maîtres :

\- Maîtres, il faut que je vous laisse.

Ces derniers acquiescèrent.

\- Dans la salle d'attente, nous serons, dit Yoda avant de partir avec Maître Windu.

Une fois la porte close derrière eux, Mace Windu se tourna vers Yoda :

\- Vous croyez que son enfant est l'Élu, Yoda ? murmura-t-il tout bas pour ne pas être entendu.

Ils marchèrent lentement dans le couloir.

\- L'Élu, il est, aucun doute, je n'ai. Le lui cacher nous devrons, ou séduit par les Sith, il sera.

\- Où pourrions-nous le cacher ? Qui va le former ? questionna Mace tandis qu'ils arrêtaient juste avant la salle s'attente de l'infirmerie, sachant que Qui-Gon et le Padawan Xanatos seraient là. Il était préférable que cette conversation ne soit pas entendue par quelqu'un.

\- Le cacher à la vue de tous, nous allons. Savoir qui le formera, je sais.

Yoda jeta un œil dans la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie où ils pouvaient percevoir les basses tonalités du baryton de Qui-Gon et le ténor du Padawan Xanatos.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda Mace.

Yoda prit appui sur sa canne et leva vers lui ses yeux sages et perçants

\- Élevé dans le Temple, il sera. Tout comme les autres jeunes garçons, il deviendra. Cacher sa signature dans la Force, nous devrons. Etre l'Élu, il ne saura pas.

\- Ce qui conduit à la question de qui devra être au courant, renchérit Mace.

\- Personne d'autre, répondit simplement Yoda, Vous, moi, et seulement Skent Ursling. Informer le reste du conseil nous ne devons pas. Moins sont ceux qui savent, mieux se sera.

Mace acquiesça :

\- Avec quel Jedi projetez-vous la formation du garçon ? Sera-t-il ou elle informée ?

Yoda secoua la tête :

\- Besoin d'être informé, il ne sera pas, à moins que ce ne soit nécessaire, répondit-il avant de s'éloigner vers la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie. Mace soupira mais laissa tomber et il le suivit.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Ils attendirent dans la salle d'attente pendant une heure. Le Padawan Xanatos, son bras bandé par son maître pour stopper toute infection s'était endormi, amenant Qui-Gon à discuter avec Mace. Yoda méditait, les jambes croisées assis sur une chaise. Il fut le premier à sentir une vague brillante dans la Force. Il ouvrit les yeux tandis que les deux autres maîtres Jedi la ressentaient à leur tour. Leur conversation s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une réplique. Un premier cri de douleur de la mère jaillit tandis que la souffrance la percutait de plein fouet.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?... commença Qui-Gon, mais Yoda s'était déjà précipité hors de la pièce avec Mace sur ses talons.

\- Qui-Gon, reste ici, lança Mace.

Le Jedi, hésitant, se rassit.

Yoda ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte. Il entra et Mace le suivit, fermant le battant derrière eux.

Skent était au chevet de la couchette, plaçant lentement un bébé petit et silencieux enveloppé d'une couverture bleue dans les bras de la mère. Shela Kenobi avait l'air maladivement pâle et épuisée. Sous la lumière, la transpiration rendait sa peau luisante, accentuant la couleur blafarde de son visage. Ses cheveux collaient à son front et ses joues, mais ses pétillants yeux bruns fixaient son petit garçon avec bonheur.

Skent, le visage tourmenté, rejoignit les deux maîtres Jedi. Il leur dit :

\- Elle a fait son travail, Maîtres. La Force est prête à la prendre. Ça été une naissance facile, mais... il lorgna vers la mère et son fils sur la couchette... je ne sais pas... Elle est en train de mourir.

\- La volonté de la Force, c'est, dit tristement Yoda.

Mace hocha la tête :

\- Comme vous l'avez dit, Skent, elle a fait sa part, apportant l'espoir dans la galaxie.

\- Son enfant, Maîtres... le guérisseur dodelina de la tête, comme s'il ne comprenait pas, son enfant la protégeait des douleurs de l'accouchement. Dès qu'il est sorti, la douleur est venue. Je ne comprends pas comment il a fait.

\- Fort dans la Force, il est. De la douleur, il a voulut protéger sa mère, exposa Yoda, lui parler, je dois.

Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui souriait à son jeune fils. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'il s'approcha. Il grimpa sur une chaise et s'assit. Il observa l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Lui donner un nom, vous devez.

Shela sourit à son fils et murmura d'une voix faible et épuisée :

\- Obi-Wan, mon merveilleux garçon. Elle regarda Yoda, consciente de ce qui lui arrivait : je suis mourante, n'est-ce pas ?

Les oreilles de Yoda s'abaissèrent et il inclina la tête.

\- Mourante, vous êtes. Honorée, vous serez, Shela Kenobi.

Elle sembla accepter son sort. Elle sourit à son fils :

\- Il sera heureux ici ? Vous prendrez soin de lui pour moi, ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Très bien traité, il sera. Avec d'autres Initiés, le jeune Kenobi sera élevé. Un Jedi, il deviendra. Pour lui, un Maître a déjà été choisi.

Elle ravala un sanglot :

\- Qui ? chuchota-t-elle faiblement, ses paupières commençant à se clore. Elle les força à rester ouvertes.

\- Vous le savez.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de compréhension :

\- Le grand Jedi qui... qui est venu tout à l'heure. Qui-Gon Jinn. Yoda inclina la tête. Je vous fais confiance, Maître Yoda.

\- Le choisir, je n'ai pas. Le choisir, votre fils l'a fait, rectifia-t-il. Un bon garçon, Qui-Gon est. Lui enseigner beaucoup de choses et prendre soin de lui, il fera. Il secoua légèrement la tête et se corrigea. Très attaché à lui, il sera.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Yoda hocha la tête, acceptant sa gratitude. Elle sourit et força sa tête à se soulever pour embrasser celle de son enfant. Je t'aime, mon fils, souffla-t-elle faiblement.

Sa tête retomba et ses yeux se fermèrent. Yoda ferma les siens lorsqu'il la sentit expirer, c'est alors que le jeune Kenobi commença à pleurer. Skent s'approcha et l'apaisa à travers la Force.

\- Il a un taux de midichloriens supérieur à 20 000. Il dépasse les statistiques, déclara Skent, nous devons masquer sa signature dans la Force avant que quelqu'un la détecte, Maître Yoda.

Yoda approuva.

\- Une fois fait, placé avec les autres initiés, le jeune Kenobi sera.

* * *

(1) Humanoïde à la peau jaune pâle

(2) Espèce d'humanoïde qui ressemble vaguement à un amphibien, pour vous faire une idée plus précise, je vous conseille d'aller voir sur google image, c'est plus parlant qu'une description. ^^

* * *

Et voilà pour le prologue qui prend son temps, la suite sera plus palpitante. :)


	2. The first encounter

**Note de la traductrice** : Et voilà la suite parce qu'il faut bien commencer à entrer dans le vif du sujet. En revanche, il faudra patienter un peu plus longtemps pour les chapitres suivants car ils sont en cours de traduction. :)

* * *

 **The first Encounter**

* * *

 **Quatre ans plus tard**

Le jeune garçon ricana, une main plaquée sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il scrutait les environs. Bothan, une femme d'un certain âge s'éloignait dans la direction opposée en criant son nom. Sa fourrure jaune orangé était hérissée d'agacement.

\- Obi-Wan ! Obi-Wan, où es-tu ?

Elle leva les bras au ciel, et émit un sifflement de frustration semblable à celui d'un félin, ce qu'elle était.

\- Comment peux-tu aussi bien cacher ta signature dans la Force à ton âge ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Le garçon, Obi-Wan rit à nouveau et courut dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait pris son Maître de Crèche en train de le chercher. Il se faufila entre les jambes des Maîtres et des Padawans, les surprenant. « Regarde où tu vas, petit ». Les interjections alertèrent son Maître de Crèche de sa présence.

\- Initié Kenobi, revenez ici !

Il entendit son cri à l'autre bout de la salle. Il jeta un regard en arrière et l'aperçut en train de se tailler un chemin à travers la salle bondée.

Il haleta et chercha un endroit où se cacher. Par chance, un Maître Jedi et son Padawan étaient en train d'ouvrir la porte de leurs quartiers d'habitation, il s'y faufila à leur insu. Un rapide coup d'œil fut suffisant pour dénicher une cachette temporaire. L'endroit ressemblait aux quartiers des autres Maîtres et Padawans : avec un canapé, deux fauteuils face à un écran de projection et de part et d'autre de ce dernier, les portes menant à leurs chambres à coucher, la porte de la cuisine était ouverte sur la salle de l'écran de projection et une baie vitrée conduisait à une terrasse extérieure située juste en face de l'entrée. Il se faufila derrière le canapé tandis que Maître et Padawan bavardaient.

\- C'est à ton tour de préparer le dîner, Padawan, déclara le baryton teinté d'humour du Maître.

\- Oui, Maître, répondit le Padawan d'une voix monotone.

Obi-Wan jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté du canapé. Le Padawan avait un visage sombre avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux perçants bleu foncé. Il n'avait pas l'air de sourire souvent. Obi-Wan décida qu'il ne l'aimerait pas beaucoup . Il était _ténébreux_.

Le Maître entra dans son champ de vision, se tenant debout près de son Padawan. Obi-Wan sourit, se prenant immédiatement d'affection pour lui. Il était vraiment grand, avec de longs cheveux bruns dont une partie était rabattue en arrière pour ne pas lui tomber sur le visage. Il lui tournait le dos, en conséquence, il ne pouvait ni voir son visage, ni la couleur de ses yeux. Mais il était _lumière_. Il était ce que qu'un Maître Jedi devait être et ce qu'Obi-Wan voulait désespérément devenir.

Ce dernier repris brusquement pied dans la réalité. Si le Maître se retournait, il verrait automatiquement Obi-Wan. Il avait besoin d'une autre cachette. Il balaya les environs du regard et remarqua qu'une des portes des chambres à coucher était ouverte, c'était celle de la chambre la plus proche de lui. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et s'avança à quatre pattes vers la chambre. Celle-ci était petite mais elle était toujours plus grande que celle d'un Padawan et très certainement plus grande que la sienne. Elle était simplement meublée d'une table de chevet, d'un placard, d'une couchette et pourvue d'une fenêtre. La couchette était grande. Obi-Wan eut une merveilleuse idée. Il allait se cacher sous les couvertures. Il applaudit, fier de son idée. Si seulement il pouvait grimper sur le lit.

Cela lui demanda beaucoup d'effort et nombreuses tentatives de saut, mais il parvint à monter dessus en s'aidant de la table de chevet. Il se glissa dans les couvertures et les jeta par-dessus sa tête. On ne le trouvera jamais maintenant ! Il étouffa un ricanement avec sa main. Il entendit le carillon de la porte d'entrée ainsi que les déplacements du Maître venu ouvrir. Il y eut un chuintement quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Maître Mula, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider ? Obi-Wan perçut faiblement les paroles du Maître adressées à son Maître de Crèche. Vous avez l'air perturbée. Vous allez bien ? Entrez, je vous prie.

\- Non, Maître Jinn, je ne vais pas bien. Bonsoir Padawan Xanatos. Auriez-vous aperçu un petit initié en train de courir ? J'en ai perdu un. Je ne le trouve nulle part. La dernière fois qu'on l'a aperçu, il était dans les parages.

Obi-Wan rit à nouveau. Elle ne le trouvera jamais ici. Cette fois-ci, il était bien caché.

\- Vous avez perdu un Initié ? Avez-vous essayé de le sentir dans la Force ? interrogea le Maître.

Obi-Wan réalisa qu'il avait une voix grave bienveillante. Il l'aimait. Elle était douce et réconfortante. C'était une voix qui pouvait l'endormir. A coup sûr, elle était bien plus agréable que celle de Maître Mula. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être ce Maître qui venait faire une lecture aux Initiés avant de dormir ? Obi-Wan serait resté immobile à écouter. Il n'aurait pas tenté de sauter hors de son lit pour filer. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Maître Mula s'il pouvait leur faire la lecture. Ce serait bien mieux et Obi-Wan promettrait d'être sage, vraiment.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai essayé. Il s'est en quelque sorte, inconsciemment dissimulé. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'échappe.

Obi-Wan sourit de cette réussite. Il était fier d'être capable de lui échapper autant de fois. Peu d'Initiés pouvaient en dire autant.

\- Un puissant petit Initié , marmonna le Maître Jedi. Il y eut une pause. Je ne crois pas que je l'ai vu. Quel âge a-t-il ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il a seulement quatre ans, mais il est petit pour son âge.

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils et fixa la couverture beige qui couvrait sa tête. Il détestait être petit pour son âge. Un autre Initié, Bruck Chun se moquait toujours de lui à cause de ça et ce n'était pas juste parce que Bruck avait seulement trois ans.

\- Il est humain. Il a des cheveux blond-roux, la peau pâle et les yeux hors du commun. Ils changent de couleur selon son humeur.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour le retrouver, Maître Mula ?

\- Oh non, Maître Jinn. Si vous pouviez juste garder l'oeil ouvert, ça ira. Je le retrouverai. Comme toujours. (Maître Mula rit de son embarras pour avoir perdu un enfant.) Si je n'y arrive pas, j'irai chercher Maître Yoda. Il semble avoir un lien particulier avec l'enfant.

\- Alors je vais garder l'œil ouvert, promit Maître Jinn.

\- Je vous remercie.

Obi-Wan entendit la porte se fermer et il soupira de soulagement. Il était finalement libéré d'elle et du dîner. Il se roula en boule, le dos contre le mur, la tête sur l'oreiller. C'était la meilleure cachette qu'il ait jamais trouvée ! Et elle était confortable ! Et chaude ! Il ferma les yeux et suça son pouce. Il voulait juste attendre que l'heure du dîner soit passée avant de quitter sa cachette. Mais il s'endormit.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Qui-Gon Jinn se pencha en arrière contre sa chaise et tapota son estomac.

\- Ça été un merveilleux repas, mon Padawan, dit-il avec un sourire.

Xanatos eut un sourire suffisant :

\- C'est parce que c'est moi l'ai préparé, Maître.

Qui-Gon rit :

\- Non, c'est parce que je t'ai aidé à le faire, souligna-t-il. (Il se leva et plaça son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle.) Nous finirons de nettoyer demain avant notre réunion avec le Conseil.

Xanatos se leva avec son assiette.

\- Oui, notre dernière mission ensemble, ma dernière épreuve, rappela-t-il.

Il plaça son assiette à côté de celle de son Maître. Qui-Gon soupira tristement. Leur dernière mission en tant que Maître et Padawan. Il se demanda quelle mission on leur confirait et où ils seraient envoyés. Ne plus avoir Xanatos comme Padawan lui manquerait. Ne plus avoir quelqu'un à qui enseigner et prendre soin lui manquerait. Peut-être qu'il prendra un autre Padawan quand Xanatos sera devenu Chevalier.

\- Je pense que que tu es prêt pour ça, Xanatos.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son petit Padawan allait bientôt devenir un Chevalier Jedi. Il pouvait encore se souvenir ; il y a toutes ces années, du jour où il lui avait demandé s'il voulait être son Padawan.

Xanatos lui jeta un coup d'oeil :

\- Je sais que je suis prêt pour ça, Maître. Je suis prêt depuis un an, dit-il sur un ton que Qui-Gon ne reconnut pas.

Il esquissa un rire :

\- Je voulais juste ne pas me séparer de toi aussi tôt, mon Padawan.

Xanatos roula des yeux et se détourna :

\- Je vais méditer avant de me reposer, Maître.

Qui-Gon hocha la tête :

\- Bien, je vais en faire de même. Bonne nuit, mon Padawan.

Ils prient un chemin différent, chacun vers leur propre chambre. Qui-Gon entra dans la sienne et marqua immédiatement un arrêt. Il y avait une bosse sur son lit, sous ses draps. Il ne sentit aucune menace et il ne pouvait croire que quelque chose de dangereux aurait pu s'enfoncer aussi loin dans le Temple. La bosse remua légèrement et il y eut un faible bruit de respiration.

Ses lèvres formèrent lentement un sourire amusé tandis qu'il s'approchait du dormeur. Il tira soigneusement les couvertures. Ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprise à la vue qui s'offrit à lui. Un petit garçon humain semblant avoir deux ou trois ans, était roulé en boule contre le mur, son pouce dans sa bouche. Dans son sommeil, ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration profonde. Ses courts cheveux blond-roux étaient hérissés sur le sommet de son crâne. Le garçon avait l'air si pur et innocent, des ondes de Force lumineuses émanaient de lui. Elles apaisaient le Maître Jedi comme de l'eau apaiserait un homme déshydraté.

Sachant qu'il n'était pas encore entré en profonde méditation, il envoya un message à son Padawan à travers la Force :

 _Xanatos, appelle Maître Mula. Dis-lui que j'ai retrouvé son Initié disparu._

 _Maître ?_ Il sentit la confusion de son Padawan.

 _Contente-toi d'obéir_ , dit-il patiemment. _Maître Mula doit être en train de s'arracher la fourrure_.

Il reporta son attention sur l'Initié endormi, sachant que Xanatos avertirait Maître Mula. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et secoua la tête de l'enfant endormi.

\- Par la Force, comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'à mon lit, petit ?

Il toucha les épaules de l'enfant et lui donna une gentille secousse. Il rit quand le garçon gémit et se retourna, ne voulant pas être dérangé.

\- Aller, petit, tu dois te réveiller maintenant et retourner dans ton propre lit, dit-il doucement en continuant à secouer le jeune Initié

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui avec un grognement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Qui-Gon eut intérieurement un hoquet lorsqu'il vit ces yeux perçants. Les iris de l'enfant étaient les plus étonnants qu'il ait jamais vus. Ils étaient fait d'un mélange tourbillonnant de couleur verte, bleue et grise. En cet instant, le vert prédominait sur les autres couleurs, mais Qui-Gon ne serait pas surpris s'il y avait des moments où c'était le bleu ou le gris qui dominait. L'enfant bailla et frotta avec lassitude un œil avec son poing. Puis ses prunelles se tournèrent vers lui et s'écarquillèrent, leur couleur virant au bleu-gris.

\- Oh, oh, dit le garçon en baissant le regard, craignant une punition.

Qui-Gon rit de son innocente crainte. Il sourit à l'enfant :

\- Que faisais-tu caché sous ma couverture, petit ?

L'enfant enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et marmonna quelque chose que Qui-Gon ne put saisir. Il esquissa un nouveau rire.

\- Je n'ai pas bien compris, petit.

Il toucha le dos du garçon mais celui-ci ne se retourna pas pour lever le regard vers lui. Qui-Gon l'attrapa et le souleva dans ses bras en murmura :

\- Allez, petit. Tu vas revenir auprès de ton Maître de Crèche. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

Le garçon était extrêmement léger, mais ça pouvait être dû à sa petite taille et son âge.

Le garçon crocheta ses bras autour du cou de Qui-Gon et posa sa tête sur son épaule avec lassitude.

\- L'heure du dîner est passé ? murmura-t-il, fatigué.

Il bailla à nouveau et blottit sa tête contre son nouvel oreiller.

Qui-Gon ricana.

\- Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu t'es caché de Maître Mula ? (Il secoua la tête avec amusement.) Oui, petit, je suis sûr que le dîner est terminé. Et l'heure de ton coucher est largement passé.

Il se leva et traça prudemment son chemin vers la salle de séjour, sachant que Maître Mula sera là dans un instant.

\- Fatigué, marmonna le jeune initié ensommeillé.

Qui-Gon retint un sourire :

\- Je n'en doute pas, petit, dit-il a l'oreille du garçon.

Il entendit la respiration de l'enfant devenir plus profonde dans son sommeil. Xanatos était là, appuyé contre un fauteuil. A la vue de l'Initié, il pencha la tête.

\- Comment est-il entré ici sans que nous nous en soyons aperçu ? demanda-t-il.

Qui-Gon secoua doucement la tête, tentant de ne pas déranger l'enfant qui dormait sur son épaule.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mon Padawan. Je l'ai trouvé endormi sous mes couvertures. Apparemment il voulait éviter d'aller dîner.

Il se tourna sur un côté afin que Xanatos puisse voir le visage de l'Initié.

\- Est-ce qu'il dort encore ? s'enquit le Maître.

Xanatos acquiesça. Il eut un sourire suffisant.

\- Il a l'air heureux de dormir là, Maître.

Il dodelina de la tête simulant une déception amusée :

\- Vous et vos pathétiques formes de vie sans défenses. Vous semblez être un aimant pour elles. C'est vraiment triste.

Qui-Gon fut dispensé de répondre par la sonnerie de la porte. Il jeta un regard à son Padawan.

\- Va ouvrir mon insolent Padawan, dit-il avec bonne humeur.

Xanatos ricana en se dirigeant vers la porte. Qui-Gon le suivit.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Maître Mula avait l'air troublée et préoccupée. Ses cheveux rouges étaient emmêlés, sa fourrure hérissée et ses robes de Jedi étaient débraillées. Ses oreilles pointues pivotaient nerveusement. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle aperçut son Initié disparu endormi dans les bras de Qui-Gon.

\- Oh Force, merci ! souffla-elle.

Elle était venue sans croire Xanatos.

\- Où l'avez-vous trouvé, Maître Jinn ?

Celui-ci sourit avec amusement :

\- Croyez-le ou non, je l'ai trouvé endormi sur mon lit, Maître Mula.

Elle battit des paupières, choquée.

\- Votre lit ? Mais comment est-il arrivé là ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Qui-Gon, imaginez ma surprise de trouver un petit garçon dans mes quartiers, dit-il en souriant, montrant qu'il n'était pas agacé d'avoir vu sa chambre investie par le jeune garçon.

Elle s'avança et tendit les bras.

\- Je vous remercie, Maître Jinn. Je vais m'en occuper maintenant.

Elle tendit les mains autour du corps du garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais il gémit et resserra sa prise sur Qui-Gon, l'étouffant presque.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille venir avec vous, Maître Mula.

L'enfant se détendit à nouveau lorsqu'elle recula. Celle-ci croisa les bras et jeta un regard noir au petit fuyard.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas l'impression. Pourquoi ne le conduiriez-vous pas à son lit, Maître Jinn ? Je vais vous montrer le chemin.

Sans lui répondre directement, Qui-Gon se tourna vers son Padawan :

\- Finis ta méditation, je reviens dans quelques minutes, ordonna-t-il.

\- Oui, Maître, répondit Xanatos avant de retourner dans sa chambre. La porte se referma derrière lui.

Il se tourna vers le Maître de Crèche :

\- Montrez le chemin, Maître Mula.

\- Merci encore, Maître Jinn, dit-elle en sortant de ses quartiers.

\- Aucun problème. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous aider d'une quelconque manière, et puis je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, plaisanta-t-il en se référant à la prise de l'enfant autour de son cou.

Maître Mula rit avec lui :

\- Il doit beaucoup vous aimer. Tout le monde l'adore. Il a une façon particulière d'attirer les gens et il a une âme confiante, mais il est lui-même attiré par de rares personnes. Vous devez être l'une d'entre elle, Maître Jinn.

\- En faîtes-vous partie ? questionna Qui-Gon, curieux.

Elle se mit à rire et secoua la tête :

\- Non, non. Cependant, Maître Yoda en fait partie ainsi qu'une jeune Calamarien nommée Bant Eerin. Elle fit une pause pensive. Je crois que son Guérisseur attitré, Skent Usling en fait lui aussi partie, ou alors il en ait venu à l'accepter après l'avoir vu tous les mois. Je pense que c'est tout. Et, bien sûr, il y a vous, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

Méditant ces dernières paroles, ils continuèrent silencieusement leur chemin dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers la salle des Initiés du Temple. Comme il se faisait tard, il n'y avait que quelques Maîtres et Chevaliers dans les couloirs. Ils en croisèrent quelque uns et hochèrent la tête en guise de salutation avant que Qui-Gon ne ré-aborde le sujet :

\- Un Guérisseur attitré ? Il a un Guérisseur personnel ? Pourquoi en a-t-il besoin ? demanda-t-il finalement tandis qu'il délogeait l'enfant pour libérer un de ses bras. Il posa une main sur le dos du garçon. L'enfant soupira de contentement et enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Qui-Gon. Son souffle chaud balaya sa peau. Il murmura quelque chose inintelligible.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ses midichloriens et comme il s'agit de ses midichloriens, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de dire de quoi il retourne.

Qui-Gon acquiesça, compréhensif. Il y a plusieurs années, le Conseil Jedi avait créé une nouvelle règle à propos des midichloriens. Pour éviter la jalousie et la vantardise entre les Padawans, seuls le Conseil et les Guérisseurs avaient connaissance de leur taux de midichloriens. Les Maîtres desdits Padawans pouvaient obtenir l'information uniquement en en faisant la demande auprès du Conseil et, le plus souvent leur requêtes étaient refusées. Le Padawan prenait connaissance de son taux de midichloriens qu'une fois fait Chevalier. Il pouvait ensuite le divulguer à qui bon lui semblait. Ça devenait une information qui lui était possible de communiquer librement une fois entré dans la Chevalerie. Cependant, la plupart des Chevaliers Jedi en faisaient part à leur maîtres et peut-être à leurs amis proches, mais rarement à d'autres personnes.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la section du Temple dédiée aux Initiés. Ils n'eurent pas à marcher beaucoup plus longtemps avant que Maître Mula ne s'arrête devant l'une des portes.

\- Le reste des Initiés doit dormir, Maître Jinn. A partir de maintenant, faites doucement.

Qui-Gon hocha la tête, se souvenant de ses propres années en tant qu'Initié où il y avait trois ou quatre Initiés par chambre. Il avait été coincé avec trois autres Initiés, l'un d'entre eux avait été Mace Windu. Ces souvenirs le firent sourire.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un chuintement quand elle pressa le bouton.

\- Son lit est dans le coin, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se décala sur le côté pour le laisser passer.

Qui-Gon traça précautionneusement son chemin à travers la chambre, passant silencieusement à côté des enfants endormis dans un coin. L'enfant partageait une chambre avec seulement deux autres garçons. Il trouva la seule couchette vide, les couvertures rejetées en arrière, attendant leur propriétaire. Qui-Gon s'agenouilla près du lit et se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que le dos de l'enfant appuie sur le matelas. Comme s'il prenait conscience que son oreiller était sur le point de s'éloigner, il resserra encore sa prise autour du cou de Qui-Gon et grogna de mécontentement.

\- Aller, petit, il est tant que tu me lâche, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de l'enfant tandis qu'il cherchait de ses mains, à dénouer la prise de l'enfant.

Il parvint à se dépêtrer des bras du garçon et l'enfant se roula rapidement en boule, attrapant son oreiller comme s'il s'agissait du cou de Qui-Gon, laissant échapper un grognement. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et se levèrent vers lui, à moitié ouverts.

Cette vue enfantine le fit sourire et il passa sa main dans les cheveux blond-roux.

\- Bonne nuit, petit. Puissions-nous nous rencontrer à nouveau un jour prochain, murmura-t-il avant de se relever.

\- Vous... aime... bien, marmonna le garçon.

Qui-Gon esquissa un doux sourire et se pencha en avant :

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime bien, petit.

Les yeux du garçon se refermèrent et il soupira de contentement. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde tandis que le sommeil le reprenait pour le reste de la nuit.

Maître Mula l'attendait près de la porte. Elle sourit tandis qu'il passait à côté d'elle et refermait la porte.


	3. The passing years

**Note de la traductrice** : Et voilà la suite, qui, personnellement est l'un de mes chapitres préférés.

* * *

 **The passing years**

* * *

 **Trois ans plus tard**

Agé de sept ans, Obi-Wan Kenobi pointa la tête par-dessus une caisse métallique près du mur, ses grand yeux cherchant quelque chose.

\- Obi-Wan, je pense que l'on devrait pas être ici, dit nerveusement son amie Calamarien, Bant Eerin, derrière lui. Maître Mula ne sera pas contente de savoir que tu as encore disparu en m'entraînant avec toi, cette fois !

Il se retourna pour la regarder.

\- Chut, Bant, murmura-t-il durement. Si tu as tellement peur qu'on se fasse prendre, alors calme-toi et peut-être qu'on ne se ferra pas repérer.

Il se retourna pour observer les grands vaisseaux spaciaux brillants posés dans le port spacial privé du Temple Jedi.

\- Si tu continues à être aussi bruyante, nous allons nous faire prendre à coup sûr, continua-t-il tandis qu'une grande navette argentée entrait dans le port. Elle émit un puissant sifflement lorsqu'elle atterrie. Bant souffla :

\- Pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir avec toi ?

\- Parce que tu voulais voir le spatioport autant que moi, répondit Obi-Wan sans tenir compte du fait qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique. Il regarda avec admiration la grande zone pleine de vaisseaux et ajouta : Imagine le jour où on montera à bord de l'un d'entre-eux et qu'on partira de cette planète pour voler dans l'espace et sauver des gens.

Il y avait des créatures de toutes les espèces autour des vaisseaux en train de nettoyer, de réparer ou occupés par des datapad. Le bruit était partout : les sifflements et grondements des navettes, les éclats de voix des créatures se parlant entre elles et les martèlements des outils.

\- Obi-Wan, Maître Windu est là, murmura craintivement Bant.

Obi-Wan tourna vivement la tête vers elle.

\- Quoi ? glapit-il alarmé.

Elle pointa la direction d'où venait le Jedi. Il suivit du regard et vit le peau sombre du Maître chauve qui traçait son chemin.

\- Oh, oh. Descends ! chuchota-t-il en se faufilant derrière la caisse, hors du champ de vision du Jedi. Bant suivit, juste derrière lui. Son cœur battait anxieusement.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il sentit le Maître Jedi les dépasser qu'il leva à nouveau les yeux. Maître Windu allait vers la navettes argentée qui venait d'atterrir. Les portes étaient déjà ouvertes. Un homme sortit du vaisseau, un homme familier. Obi-Wan le dévisagea, tentant de comprendre pourquoi il lui était aussi familier. Il était grand et large, avec une petite barbe et de longs cheveux bruns dont une partie était retenue en arrière. Obi-Wan ne pouvait guère en voir davantage à cette distance.

\- Qui-Gon. Bienvenue mon vieil ami. Ça faisait longtemps.

Il entendit tout juste Maître Windu saluer l'autre Jedi. Ce dernier hocha la tête en guise de salutation.

\- Mace.

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils : culpabilité et tristesse émanaient de l'homme. Cette sensation domina le garçon, lui donnant le besoin de dire à l'homme que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que nulle autre que lui-même ne le blâmait.

\- Je dois lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, déclara-t-il.

D'où elle était assise, Bant leva les yeux vers lui, confuse :

\- Dire quoi à qui ?

Obi-Wan ne lâcha pas du regard le Jedi triste.

\- Je dois dire au Jedi que ne n'était pas sa faute.

\- Quel Jedi ? demanda-elle en se redressant pour regarder par-dessus la caisse avec lui. Elle vit de qui parlait Obi-Wan mais cela n'éclaira pas sa lanterne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas de sa faute ? Qui est-il ?

Obi-Wan haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que je dois lui dire. Il en a besoin.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de parler au distant Maître Jedi jusqu'à l'heure juste avant le dîner. Parce qu'ils étaient sortis de classe plus tôt, Obi-Wan s'était dirigé vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger avec ses trois amis, Bant, Quinlan Vos et Garen Muln. Ils étaient assis à table, leurs assiettes devant eux, en train de bavarder lorsqu'Obi-Wan sentit le besoin de parcourir la salle du regard. Comme il était encore assez tôt, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Il vit le Maître Jedi solitaire, assis avec un plateau de nourriture devant lui. Il mangeait lentement, jetant des coups d'œil au datapad qu'il tenait dans une main. Obi-Wan donna un petit coup à Bant :

\- Bant, je reviens dans une seconde.

Elle lui lança un regard confus.

\- Où vas-tu ? Tu devrais manger un morceau, conseilla-t-elle tandis que Quinlan et Garen commençaient à se plaindre d'un cours qu'ils avaient en commun.

Obi-Wan reporta son attention sur l'homme.

\- Je dois lui dire, Bant et je n'ai pas faim.

\- Tu n'as jamais faim, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en roulant des yeux. Elle suivit le regard du garçon fixé sur l'homme. Obi-Wan... soupira-t-elle mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle avait vu combien il était déterminé. D'accord, lâcha-t-elle.

Obi-Wan glissa de son siège et alla vers le Jedi. Ce dernier ne sembla pas remarquer son approche. Le cœur du garçon battait nerveusement. Il allait parler au Maître Jedi ! Il allait dire à un Maître Jedi ce qu'il fallait faire ! Il tendit une main moite et tira sur les robes de l'homme. Il commença à triturer ses manches, un tic de nervosité qu'il ne semblait pouvoir retenir. Le Jedi le regarda, troublé.

\- Oui, Initié ?

Son ton n'était ni chaleureux ni froid mais distant. Obi-Wan le dévisagea avec de grands yeux :

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Maître, affirma-t-il enfin avec une petite voix.

Le Jedi haussa un sourcil et posa son datapad pour accorder toute son attention au garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas de ma faute ? demanda-il en masquant son trouble derrière un masque impassible.

Obi-Wan haussa les épaules :

\- Je ne sais pas, mais vous devriez comprendre ce que je veux dire. Vous êtes le seul à vous faire des repproches. Personne d'autre ne vous blâme, pas même la Force, Maître, répliqua-t-il en laissant ses sentiments et la voix à l'intérieur de lui guider ses paroles. Vous ne pouviez pas empêcher ce qui s'est passé. Il n'y avait rien que vous n'auriez pu faire. Si vous étiez parvenu à empêcher plus tôt que ça se produise, si vous l'aviez arrêté, vous auriez causé encore plus de dégâts. Vous savez de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas, Maître ? Parce que, moi non, avoua-t-il.

Les yeux du Jedi devinrent glacials.

\- Je crains de ne pas savoir, jeune Initié, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide et basse.

Obi-Wan haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas son problème si le Jedi ne saisissait pas. Il faisait juste ce qu'il savait devoir faire :

\- Vous êtes l'un de ses favoris, Maître. Vous avez toujours écouté la Force et non le Conseil, mais vous avez arrêté d'être à son écoute et ça la rend triste, Maître. Il marqua ce dernier point d'un froncement de sourcil. En tant que... que...( il lutta avec les mots)... ça me rend triste. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-vous, Maître, plaida-t-il.

Le Jedi ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il fut interrompu par un appel venant des portes de la salle :

\- Obi-Wan ! Viens !

Obi-Wan leva les yeux et aperçut ses trois amis lui faisant signe de se dépêcher. Ils avaient fini de manger et étaient prêts à partir. Il leur sourit puis se tourna vers le Maître, ses yeux bleus virèrent au vert.

\- S'il vous plaît, pensez-y, Maître, dit-il avant de courir rejoindre ses amis. Il sentit le regard du Jedi se durcir dans son dos tandis qu'il le quittait.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 **Cinq ans et demi plus tard**

Obi-Wan, maintenant âgé de douze ans, était assis en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux fixés avec consternation sur un datapad. Le calendrier affiché sur le pad était la seule chose qu'il voyait. Il allait avoir treize ans dans moins d'un mois et il était toujours un Initié. Il lui restait seulement quelques semaines pour devenir un padawan. Il soupira et raya la date de la veille. Il posa le pad sur son oreiller, mais il ne pouvait en détacher le regard. Puis il baissa les yeux, le cœur lourd.

\- T'inquiéter, tu ne devrais pas, jeune Kenobi, dit une voix familière dans son dos.

Il se retourna promptement et vit une petite forme dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Maître Yoda ! s'écria-t-il, surpris.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait le Grand Maître debout sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre à coucher. Il se leva vivement et s'inclina respectueusement devant le puissant Maître.

Yoda s'avança dans la chambre, sa canne cliquetant sur le sol dur.

\- Un Maître Jedi pour toi, viendra demain, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'ancien lit de Garen. Ce dernier, ayant trouvé un Maître, était parti la semaine dernière. Désormais, il vivait avec son nouveau Maître dans leurs quartiers.

\- Vraiment, Maître Yoda ? demanda Obi-Wan avec excitation. Il resta debout, sachant que ce serait irrespectueux de s'asseoir sans la permission de l'aîné.

\- Choisi, tu l'as, Initié Kenobi. Entre vous, un lien s'est formé. Le connaître, tu dois, dit Yoda, sibyllin.

\- Je l'ai choisi ? releva Obi-Wan, confus. Il commença à répertorier mentalement tous les Maîtres qu'il connaissait, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était assez proche de lui pour qu'un lien se soit formé.

\- T'inquiéter, tu ne devrais pas, répéta Yoda. Il sauta au bas du lit, Un Chevalier Jedi tu es censé devenir. Hmm hmm.

Il hocha la tête pour lui-même et quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Tout cela sembla étrange au garçon. Était-ce la seule raison pour laquelle Yoda était venu ? Avait-il, d'une certaine manière, senti son inquiétude ? Obi-Wan secoua négativement la tête. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui comptait c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Un Maître allait venir demain. La dernière chance pour Obi-Wan de devenir un Chevalier Jedi. Il se demanda qui pouvait être ce Maître.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Qui-Gon grogna intérieurement lorsqu'il remarqua que Mace et Yoda l'attendaient dès sa descente de la navette. La raison pour laquelle il était resté aussi longtemps à l'écart du Temple, était leur constant harcèlement. Malgré son ressentiment, il les salua respectueusement.

\- Maîtres.

\- Qui-Gon, c'est agréable de te revoir en personne. Ça faisait longtemps, l'accueillit Mace avant d'entamer le chemin de retour pour quitter le spatioport.

Qui-Gon marcha à côté de lui, Yoda de l'autre.

\- En effet.

\- Pour le Tournoi des Initiés, arrivé à temps tu es, déclara Yoda.

Qui-Gon ravala un soupir mais il ne put empêcher ses dents de grincer de frustration.

\- Je ne prendrai pas de Padawan, Maître Yoda. J'ai médité là-dessus comme vous me m'aviez suggéré la dernière fois. Il détourna le regard. J'ai eu une vision.

Il secoua mentalement la tête. C'était la première qu'il ait jamais eue. Il était un Jedi de la Force Vivante et non de la Force Unificatrice. C'était unique pour lui d'avoir une vision. Pour un puissant utilisateur de la Force Vivante tel que lui, cela lui avait fait comprendre à quel point ce que lui avait montré la vision était important.

\- Une vision, dis-tu ? Hmm ? releva Yoda. Étrange.

Qui-Gon approuva.

\- Dans cette vision, je formais un garçon aux... aux dons hors du commun. Je formais l'Élu, Maître. Si je dois prendre un autre Padawan, alors je le ferrais et formerai l'Élu, seulement si c'est la volonté de la Force.

\- L'Élu, hmmm ?

Mace et Yoda échangèrent un regard avant que le petit Jedi vert de reporte son attention sur lui.

\- Suivre la volonté de la Force, tu dois. A l'écouter, cela devrait t'aider, dit-il énigmatique. Au Tournoi, tu dois aller. Le trouver instructif, tu pourrais, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Qui-Gon masqua son expression surprise et attendit que Yoda soit hors de sa vue avant de faire face à son vieil ami.

\- Je viens d'annoncer que l'Élu semble être apparu dans nos vie et il n'a l'air absolument pas surpris. Saurait-il quelque chose ?

Mace commença à avancer et Qui-Gon lui emboîta le pas.

\- Ces derniers temps, Yoda a mentionné des ténèbres obscurcissant l'avenir. Avec ce sombre futur, je pense que Yoda croit que L'Élu apparaîtra très bientôt. D'ailleurs, Qui-Gon quand as-tu déjà vu Yoda être pris par surprise, ajouta-t-il en offrant un sourire à son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Pourquoi insiste-t-il autant pour que je me rende au Tournoi ? Je ne prendrais pas de Padawan, à moins qu'il ne soit l'Élu.

Mace rit.

\- Hélas, Qui-Gon, je crois que tu as dit que tu n'en prendrais pas à moins que ce ne soit la volonté de la Force.

Celui-ci inclina la tête.

\- Oui, et c'est par Sa volonté que je dois former l'Élu.

Mace eut un rictus amusé.

\- Mais peut-être que la Force souhaite que tu formes un autre Padawan avant l'Élu.

Qui-Gon secoua négativement la tête, indécis.

\- Peut-être si c'est la volonté de la Force, Mace mais, je dois encore sentir si j'ai besoin de prendre un autre Padawan.

\- La vie pourrait te surprendre, mon vieil ami.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le jour suivant, Qui-Gon avait fait en sorte de rester occupé le plus longtemps possible, trouvant toutes les excuses possibles pour rester occupé, loin du Tournoi des Initiés. Il avait promis à Mace qu'il irait mais il n'avait jamais dit quand il s'y rendrait. Du moment qu'il assistait au dernier duel, ça ferrait l'affaire.

Par chance, il avait réussi à rester occupé pendant un moment en réinvestissant ses quartiers, faisant un brin de toilette, aidant son ami au laboratoire médical, renouant avec autre ami qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps, l'invitant à déjeuner. Enfin, il se dirigea vers le Tournoi. S'il était chanceux, il aurait manqué tous les duels, sauf le dernier.

Il était proche du gymnase lorsqu'il perçut les bourdonnements des sabres laser s'entrechoquant et les halètements des jeunes duellistes qui n'avaient pas encore maîtriser le contrôle de leurs émotions. Il entra et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher un siège où s'asseoir, ce devait être la fin. De toute façon, l'endroit était bondé. Il était sûr que, s'il avait essayé de se trouver une place, il aurait fait choux blanc.

Il y avait un jeune garçon Ferroan et une jeune fille Hapan au milieu de la salle. Le garçon était en position défensive et la jeune fille en position offensive. Il para ses attaques agressives avec d'élégants mouvements. Qui-Gon soupira et croisa les bras.

\- Ah, Qui-Gon, je pensais que tu étais revenu sur ta parole.

Qui-Gon jeta un coup d'œil à gauche et vit Mace près de la porte, assis à côté de Yoda.

\- J'ai dit que je viendrai mais je n'ai jamais dit quand, rétorqua-t-il en se concentrant sur le duel.

\- Tu avais très certainement prévu ton arrivée, Qui-Gon. Il ne reste plus qu'un duel après celui-ci.

Qui-Gon ne lui fit pas la grâce d'une réponse.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Obi-Wan ne pouvait rester assis sur le banc en bois du premier rang. Il avait guetté toute la journée d'hier le Maître Jedi qui devait le former et avec qui il allait créer un lien mais, sans succès. Déterminé à le voir arriver, il était même allé au spatioport, mais Yoda l'avait intercepté. Ce souvenir le fit grimacer. Désormais sa cheville était décorée d'une ecchymose due au méchant coup de canne du Maître.

Il continua à balayer la salle du regard, tentant d'apercevoir le Maître. Il était le suivant dans la liste, affrontant Bruck Chun et, il n'avait toujours pas vu le Maître dont lui avait parlé Yoda. Il s'agita sur son siège. Est-ce qu'il était même là ? Comment Obi-Wan était-t-il sensé attirer son attention s'il n'était même pas là ?

\- Obi-Wan ! chuchota quelqu'un derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit son amie Bant. Elle ne participait pas au Tournoi car elle avait déjà un Maître : l'archiviste du Temple assis à côté d'elle. A son grand soulagement, elle était parvenue à prendre un siège derrière lui. Ça lui permettait d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter.

\- Tu ferrais mieux de rester tranquille. J'espère que tu n'appréhendes pas d'affronter Bruck.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas rester tranquille... il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit la Force remuer légèrement. Il regarda autour de lui mais personne ne sembla s'en être aperçu. Puis, pour une raison inconnue, il tourna les yeux vers la porte, ses iris s'y rivèrent. Il y avait un homme appuyé contre le chambranle, les bras croisés. Il observait le duel entre l'Initié Shleid Jak'gi et l'Initié Nid'a Lja avec un regard lointain. Il avait une haute et large stature.

\- C'est lui, murmura le garçon.

\- Obi-Wan ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Bant.

Il se tourna vers elle, de l'excitation dans les yeux.

\- L'homme près de la porte. C'est lui qui est censé être mon Maître. Il est ma dernière chance de devenir un Jedi.

Bant jeta un regard derrière elle et hoqueta. Puis elle reporta ses grand yeux sur son ami.

\- Tu ne sais pas qui c'est, Obi-Wan ?

Il fit signe que non.

\- C'est Maître Qui-Gon Jinn.

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent et il dévisagea le Jedi. Maître Jinn était connu pour être le Jedi le moins orthodoxe de l'Ordre. Il avait l'habitude de tenir tête au Conseil, allant jusqu'à aller à l'encontre de leurs ordres. On pensait que c'était la seule raison qui l'empêchait d'avoir un siège au Conseil. Il avait la forte conviction qu'il devait suivre la Force et non le Conseil. Et il était puissant dans la Force Vivante. Ses méthodes excentriques l'avait rendu célèbre parmi les Jedi. Il était rarement vu au sein du Temple, restant la plupart du temps loin de Coruscant pendant des mois, voire des années. Mais il avait un dossier avec les meilleurs succès, c'était un excellent bretteur et un talentueux utilisateur de la Force. Et la Force voulait qu'il devienne le Maître d'Obi-Wan ?

\- Tu es certain que la Force veut que tu sois son Padawan ? interrogea Bant.

Obi-Wan acquiesça.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr, affirma-t-il.

Il était confiant mais ne savait comment. Il y avait des rumeurs disant que Maître Jinn ne prendrait plus jamais un autre Padawan après que son dernier apprenti se soit retourné contre lui.

Bant n'eut pas l'air convaincue.

\- Obi-Wan, l'une des rares choses que je sais sur lui, c'est qu'il croit fermement en la Force Vivante, or, tu n'en fait pas partie. Vous ne serez jamais équilibrés tous les deux.

Obi-Wan se réinstalla sur son banc pour pouvoir lui faire face plus facilement, ignorant totalement le duel qui se déroulait derrière lui.

\- Tu as tort, Bant. Nous nous équilibrons. Il est la Force Vivante. Moi, la Force Unificatrice. Nous formerons une équipe combinant les deux aspects de la Force, argumenta-t-il, les yeux s'éclairant avec la conviction qu'il disait vrai.

Il regarda le Jedi toujours appuyé contre le chambranle. Celui-ci se pencha légèrement pour dire un mot à Maître Windu assis près de lui.

\- Je suppose que je vois ce que tu veux dire...

Le garçon reporta son attention sur son amie. Elle observa la fin du duel.

\- Obi-Wan, c'est à toi, annonça-t-elle.

Il se retourna et vit que le vainqueur était l'Initié Lja. Il n'en fut pas surpris. Bien qu'âgée de deux ans de moins que lui, elle était connue de tous les Initiés pour être l'une des plus doués avec un sabre laser. Il lança un regard à Bruck. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je n'arrive pas à le vaincre, Bant ? demanda-t-il nerveusement tandis que l'on annonçait le vainqueur du dernier duel.

\- Ne t'en fais pas trop, Obi-Wan. Contente-toi de rester calme, bats-toi comme un Jedi et non avec agressivité comme Bruck, répondit rapidement Bant tandis qu'Obi-Wan se levait. Maître Jinn ne veut pas d'un Padawan agressif, ajouta-t-elle, même si Obi-Wan était conscient qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce que désirait Maître Jinn. Cependant, la plupart des Maîtres Jedi ne voulaient pas d'un Padawan dominé par des émotions négatives puissantes.

Le garçon marcha vers la plateforme, face à Bruck Chun. Leurs deux sabres laser s'activèrent en sifflant. Obi-Wan fit de son mieux pour masquer sa peur de l'échec. Il avait besoin que Maître Jinn l'accepte. Il n'y avait pas d'autres Jedi qui le pourraient. Si Maître Jinn ne l'acceptait pas, alors il serait envoyé à AgriCorps. S'il avait été confronté à quelqu'un d'autre que Bruck Chun, alors il n'aurait pas eu grand chose à craindre. Cependant, il faisait _face_ à Bruck et Bruck avait l'horrible habitude de faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui. Ses agissements et ses paroles cruelles faisaient à chaque fois bouillir le sang d'Obi-Wan.

\- Initiés ! C'est parti !

Le duel débuta. Tous les deux lancèrent leur sabres avec un sifflement qui devient vrombissement lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact avec l'autre. Bruck le lorgna :

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir te montrer combien je suis meilleur que toi, Oafi-Wan, siffla-t-il avec colère.

Obi-Wan essaya de faire abstraction de ses provocations. Bruck alla valser en arrière et atterrit sur le sol mais il se releva promptement.

\- Tu n'es rien, Oafi-Wan, ricana-t-il.

Obi-Wan inspira et expira, tachant de rester calme, essayant d'agir comme un Chevalier Jedi et non comme un enfant de cinq ans. Il zieuta vers la porte où Maître Jinn observait le duel. Il devait rester calme pour lui. Il ne voudra pas former un garçon coléreux.

Malheureusement Bruck remarqua où Obi-Wan portait son regard. Il s'élança en soulevant sa lame avec un rictus et l'abattit sur son adversaire. Obi-Wan leva vivement son sabre et para l'attaque. Leurs sabres étaient à nouveau bloqués par l'autre. Bruck ricana.

\- Tu penses pouvoir attirer l'attention de Maître Jinn. Tu es vraiment pitoyable, Oafy. Maître Jinn ne prendra jamais un Padawan, surtout une pauvre et petite _chose_ comme toi. Il faudrait que tu sois spécial pour attirer son attention, hors, tu ne l'es pas du tout.

Obi-Wan le fixa.

\- Parce que toi, tu l'es ?

Il le repoussa et ils marchèrent en cercle autour de l'autre, attendant la prochaine attaque de leur adversaire. Bruck hocha la tête et poursuivit :

\- Quand je t'aurai vaincu, il verra que je suis le meilleur. Il me prendra et tu finiras à AgriCorps. Ne t'en fais pas Oafy, tu auras encore une affinité avec la Force. Quelque soit ta faible habilité avec la Force, ricana-t-il sombrement.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Qui-Gon dodelina de la tête en observant les deux garçons humains. Rien que part leur manière de s'affronter, il pouvait affirmer que ces deux-là n'entretenaient pas une relation amicale. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs... Bruck Chun, était-ce son nom ? avait un style de combat agressif qui, avec un temps de recul, lui rappelait son ancien apprenti. L'autre garçon... Kenobi ?... irradiait de contrôle et ne libérait pas sa colère. Qui-Gon savait que s'il ne canalisait pas totalement sa colère, il ne maintiendrait pas longtemps son contrôle, pas avec la cadence des railleries de l'Initié Chun. De là où il était, il ne pouvait entendre les paroles de l'Initié, mais il vit les yeux du garçon aux cheveux blond-roux se plisser et les lèvres de l'Initié Chun former un rictus coléreux. Il secoua la tête face aux démonstrations des émotions des Initiés.

Après cela, le duel ne dura pas. L'Initié Kenobi vainquit l'Initié Chun avec un croc-en-jambe. Le poids de l'Initié Chun le fit chuter sur le dos et lâcher son sabre laser. L'Initié Kenobi donna un coup de pied, rejetant le sabre au loin et pointa sa propre arme vers le cou de son adversaire. L'Initié Kenobi fut déclaré vainqueur. Maîtres et Chevaliers se levèrent et applaudirent poliment tandis que certains Padawans et Initiés allèrent féliciter le vainqueur. Maintenant entouré de ses amis, le garçon rayonnait de bonheur.

\- Cet Initié Kenobi est un garçon remarquable, tu ne trouves pas, Qui-Gon ? lui fit remarquer Mace en se levant et en applaudissant respectueusement avec les autres.

Qui-Gon lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Parce que je suis là juste quand l'Initié Kenobi gagne un duel ne veut pas dire que la volonté de la Force soit que ce garçon devienne mon Padawan, Mace.

Mais, même en prononçant ces mots, il ne pouvait se départir de cette impression. Il porta son regard sur le garçon juste au moment au celui-ci portait le sien sur lui. Pendant une fraction de seconde leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Qui-Gon voit l'espoir dans les iris verts brillants de l'Initié. Même de loin, il pouvait dire que les yeux du garçon étaient verts. Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui qui lui intimait d'aller vers lui, mais il l'ignora. Il se redressa et s'en alla. Tandis qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir, il put sentir les yeux du garçon toujours rivés sur lui.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le cœur d'Obi-Wan devint lourd lorsqu'il vit le Maître Jedi inexpressif s'éloigner de lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Avait-il déplu au Maître ? Sans totalement se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Obi-Wan fendit la foule pour rattraper le Maître Jedi peu orthodoxe. Il devait le rattraper. Il savait qu'il devait essayer.

\- Obi-Wan ? Où vas-tu ?

Il entendit la voix de Bant. Il ne s'arrêta pas mais il regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je dois le rattraper, Bant. Je reviens ! cria-t-il en se taillant un chemin dans la foule.

Il gravit les marches mais l'embrasure de la porte et le couloir étaient désormais bondés. Tout le monde partait, grossissant la foule du couloir. Obi-Wan sauta pour voir par-dessus les têtes, tentant d'apercevoir Maître Jinn. Il n'eut aucune chance. Le Maître avait dû partir depuis longtemps. Il fronça les sourcils, déçu.

Obi-Wan entendit derrière lui le familier cliquetis de Yoda marchant avec sa canne.

\- Lui parler, tu dois, jeune Kenobi. Entêté, il est.

Le garçon se tourna vers le Grand Maître à la petite stature.

\- Mais je ne sais pas où il est.

Yoda lui donna un coup de canne sur la cheville. Obi-Wan grimaça. Yoda avait frappé la cheville qui avait déjà un bleu.

\- Suivre tes sentiments, tu dois. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, demande ! Cependant, la localisation de ses quartiers, tu connais.

Yoda partit avant même qu'Obi-Wan ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire. Il savait où étaient les quartiers de Maître Jinn ? Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Ils furent étonnamment facile à localiser. Obi-Wan avait suivi la Force qui l'avait conduit directement à la porte de Maître Jinn. Le cœur battant la chamade, le garçon frappa à la porte. « Entrez » entendit-il de l'intérieur tandis que la porte s'ouvrait avec un chuintement. Maître Jinn était assis sur le canapé avec un datapad devant lui et l'écran de projection diffusant les nouvelles locales. La porte siffla en se refermant, faisant sursauter le garçon.

\- En quoi puis-je t'aider, Initié Kenobi ?

Même les sonorités du baryton du Maître lui étaient familières. C'était apaisant. Maître Jinn ne le regarda pas une seule fois, ce qui poussa Obi-Wan à se demander comment il savait qui il était. Il fit un pas en avant.

\- Maître Jinn ?

Celui-ci leva finalement vers lui ses familiers yeux bleus. Obi-Wan fit un autre pas en avant.

\- Je... je me demandais, Maître Jinn... bafouilla-t-il nerveusement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et recommença, sans bégaiement nerveux. Il commença à triturer ses manches.

\- Je me demandais, Maître Jinn, si vous pouviez... si vous pouviez me permettre d'être votre Padawan ? Ce serait un grand honneur, Maître et je ne vous décevrais pas.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il n'était pas commun qu'un Initié demande à un Maître de le former. En règle générale, c'était le Maître qui approchait l'Initié, mais Maître Jinn ne l'approcherait pas de cette manière. Obi-Wan le savait. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas ou il ne sera pas formé.

Maître Jinn reporta son regard sur le datapad dans ses mains.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je te prendre comme mon Padawan, Initié Kenobi ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix atone.

Obi-Wan hésita. Était-ce une sorte de test ?

\- Eh bien, je... je crois que c'est la volonté de la Force que vous deveniez mon Maître.

\- La volonté de la Force, répéta le maître pour lui-même. Dis-moi, Initié, pourquoi crois-tu que c'est la volonté de la Force ? Parce que tu as remporté le duel au Tournoi et que j'y ai assisté ?

Obi-Wan se crispa. Il secoua la tête.

\- Non Maître Jinn. Parce que... je sens que c'est la vérité, pas vous ? Et même Maître Yoda dit qu'un lien s'est formé entre nous, Maître.

Celui-ci se leva.

\- Maître Yoda dirait n'importe quoi pour me faire accepter de prendre un autre Padawan, Initié Kenobi. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il t'a dit. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu penses que c'est la volonté de la Force.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il se dirigea vers une chambre de l'autre côté de l'écran de projection, éteignant ce dernier lorsqu'il passa à côté. Obi-Wan fut obligé de le suivre. Il se tint sur la pas de porte de la chambre à coucher familière. Il fixa le lit et pencha la tête, confus.

\- Je suis déjà venu ici, souffla-t-il sans le vouloir, interrompant le Jedi.

Le Maître déposa le datapad sur la table de chevet.

\- Tous les quartiers des Maîtres/Padawan se ressemblent, Initié Kenobi. Que ça te semble familier n'est pas surprenant si tu es déjà entré dans l'un d'entre eux auparavant, souligna-t-il en lui faisant face.

Obi-Wan observa le lit, le reconnaissant soudainement.

\- Non, Maître Jinn. J'ai déjà été _ici_. Il pointa du doigt la couchette. Dans ces couvertures... Il regarda le Maître avec des yeux immenses. Vous m'avez appelé... (il fit une pause, tentant de se souvenir)... Petit. Vous m'aviez appelé « petit ». Je m'étais caché pour éviter d'aller dîner, murmura-t-il, reportant son regard sur le lit, se rappelant de ce jour si lointain

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil, le regard du Maître sur lui, puis balayer la couchette avant de revenir sur lui. Il y eut un instant de silence.

\- Vous aviez un Padawan à l'époque. Vous étiez plus heureux que maintenant. Je me souviens qu'un adolescent aux cheveux noirs était avec vous, se remémora le garçon lorsque quelque chose fit tilt. (Il riva ses prunelles sur le Jedi, cherchant ses yeux bleus.) Il est la cause de votre tristesse, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne vous êtes pas encore pardonné, déclara Obi-Wan, faisant le rattachement entre le Maître en face de lui et celui à qui il avait parlé il y a des années.

Les yeux de Maître Jinn devinrent glacials

\- Excuse-moi mais je ne crois pas que ce soit tes affaires.

\- Si, si c'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne m'acceptez pas comme votre Padawan, détrompa hardiment le garçon.

Il détourna promptement le regard, sentant que ça n'avait pas été la meilleure des choses à dire.

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant un bref instant avant que le Jedi passe devant lui pour aller dans sa cuisine. Ne sachant quoi dire, Obi-Wan le suivit. Il observa le Maître commencer à se préparer une tasse de thé, lui tournant le dos, fixant sa tasse.

\- Il est l'heure d'aller dîner, Initié Kenobi. Je crois que tu devrais rejoindre tes amis dans la Grande Salle. Ils doivent se demander où tu es.

Obi-Wan savait qu'il lui signifiait de prendre congé, mais il ne voulait pas partir sans avoir de réponse.

\- Mais, Maître Jinn... débuta-t-il avant d'être coupé.

\- Tu es congédié, Initié Kenobi, cingla le Jedi.

Obi-Wan baissa les yeux, honteux et frustré.

\- Oui, Maître Jinn, je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé de votre temps. Je suis désolé de vous avoir importuné.

Il pivota sur ses talons et se retira.

Une fois dans le couloir, il partit en courant. Il ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois arrivé dans la Salle aux Mille Fontaines. Là, il n'y avait que quelques Jedis en train de méditer. La plupart ayant d'autre chose à faire, comme aller manger. Mais Obi-Wan n'avait pas faim. Il avait échoué sur toute la ligne. A cause de son audace, Maître Jinn ne l'accepterait jamais comme son Padawan.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune Kenobi. Tes chances de devenir un chevalier Jedi, tu n'as pas détruites.

Surpris, le garçon sursauta et regarda par-dessus l'une des fontaines. Yoda était assis sur le rebord d'une margelle, les jambes croisées, les mains reposant contre le pommeau de sa canne. Il avait l'air de tout juste sortir de méditation. Il fixa Obi-Wan avec des yeux sages et savants.

Le garçon s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Maître Yoda, salua-t-il.

Puis il se redressa.

\- J'ai tout gâché, Maître. J'ai parlé à Maître Jinn de son ancien Padawan alors que je savais que c'était un sujet sensible. Je lui ai stupidement dit que c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne m'acceptait pas parce qu'il ne s'était toujours pas pardonné ce qui est arrivé à son Padawan.

Yoda acquiesça.

\- Vraies ont été tes paroles. Dites, elles devaient être. Te rejeter purement et simplement, a-t-il ?

\- Eh bien, non, Maître mais il ne m'a pas accepté non plus.

Yoda sauta au bas de la fontaine. Il marcha vers le garçon.

\- Du temps pour réfléchir, il a besoin. Patience, jeune Initié. T'accepter, il finira.

Puis il partit, laissant Obi-Wan avec ses pensées.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Qui-Gon essayait de ne penser à rien, mais, depuis que l'Initié l'avait quitté il y a une heure, même son thé ne parvenait pas à le distraire. Les paroles du garçon restaient ancrées dans son esprit : lumineuses et pleines de vérités. Il n'était jamais parvenu à se pardonner d'avoir laisser Xanatos passer du Côté Obscur. Il avait peur de laisser un autre élève prendre le même chemin. Cependant, le garçon marquait un point. Peu importe combien il avait essayé, Qui-Gon ne pouvait ignorer le lien qui s'était forgé entre lui et l'Initié Kenobi. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas prendre un nouveau Padawan.

Qui-Gon se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, sa place habituelle pour méditer. Il avait songé que le mieux à faire serait de méditer sur cette question. Néanmoins, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne trouverait pas exactement la réponse qu'il cherchait.

Il se mit à genoux, face à la baie et ferma les yeux. Il laissa la Force couler en lui. C'était une présence apaisante. Il repensa à ce que le jeune Initié lui avait dit et révélé. Il songea au garçon qui s'était souvenu de sa chambre à coucher.

Une image lui revint, celle d'un petit garçon aux paupières tombantes de sommeil, le pouce dans la bouche, ses iris multicolores qui le regardaient avec une telle confiance, ses bras serrés autour de son cou. Le garçon était si jeune et innocent. Si confiant et pur. Qui-Gon l'avait aimé dès le moment où il l'avait vu.

 _Comment était-il entré ? Pourquoi était-il là ?_ lui murmura une petite voix.

 _Il s'y est faufilé. Il essayait d'échapper au dîner_ , répondit sa conscience.

 _Mais pourquoi ta chambre ?_

Mais pourquoi, en effet. La Force l'avait conduit jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle les avait réunis ensemble.

Puis il repensa à la seconde rencontre avec le garçon et ce que l'enfant lui avait dit.

Une autre image lui vint à l'esprit, celle d'un garçon plus âgé, mais encore jeune et petit, se tenant debout devant lui, nerveux, ses grand yeux teintés de gris, déballant courageusement des choses qu'il n'était pas censé savoir.

 _Comment l'a-t-il su ? Qui le lui a dit ?_ questionna la même voix.

« Comment ? » était une bonne question. Qui le lui aurait dit ?

La réponse lui vint rapidement... la Force.

La Force les avait réunis. Ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer. Il y avait un fragment de lien qui s'était forgé lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, un lien qu'il n'avait même pas sentit se créer.

Qui-Gon ouvrit lentement les yeux et observa la circulation dans le ciel de Coruscant. Il soupira avec lassitude quand un speeder passa devant le Temple Jedi en dépassant les limitations de vitesse. Désormais il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Qu'il forme le garçon était la volonté de la Force. L'Initié Kenobi deviendrait le Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, élève du Maître Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 **Un an et demi plus tard**

Qui-Gon, perdu dans ses pensées, avait le regard plongé sur la vue qu'offrait la baie vitrée. Il se faisait de plus en plus tard mais cette planète ne dormait jamais. Des speeders par dizaine volaient devant ses yeux, bloquant la vue du ciel étoilé, mais, ce soir, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Son esprit était focalisé sur la mission dont ils venaient tout juste de rentrer. Un bruit derrière lui le surpris. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Obi-Wan debout dans sa chambre, finissant sans aucun doute de tout juste déballer ses affaires. Le garçon tripotait nerveusement ses manches, refusant de regarder son Maître dans les yeux.

\- Quel est le problème mon Padawan ?

Obi-Wan s'avança, son inquiétude et son trouble se faisaient profondément ressentir à travers leur lien.

\- Maître, je voulais... m'excuser pour avoir manqué de faire échouer la mission, dit-il timidement.

Cela surpris Qui-Gon. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'Obi-Wan se sentait coupable pour avoir manqué de révéler à l'assassin où était sa cible. Les pensées de Qui-Gon n'étaient pas focalisées sur cette innocente erreur. Il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était la raison pour laquelle Obi-Wan était devenu silencieux et distant durant leur trajet de retour. Il avait supputé que son Padawan était juste épuisé. Il refit face à la baie et s'appuya contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Viens là, petit, dit-il gentiment.

Il sentit la surprise d'Obi-Wan à être appelé par le surnom que son Maître lui avait donné. Il s'attendait à se faire sévèrement réprimandé. Le Jedi sentit son élève s'approcher, s'arrêtant au niveau de l'accoudoir du canapé. Qui-Gon lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et lui sourit avec amusement. Il attira son Padawan plus près.

\- Approche Obi-Wan.

Son élève se plaça à ses côtés. Qui-Gon tourna son regard vers l'extérieur.

\- Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur une erreur que j'aurai pu commettre, petit. Moi-même je n'avais pas réalisé que le Seigneur Le'zid, sous sa couverture de garde était l'auteur des tentatives d'assassinat. Si je me souviens bien, Obi-Wan, c'est moi qui t'ai autorisé à parler librement avec lui.

Qui-Gon regarda le garçon droit dans les yeux pour montrer à quel point il était sérieux.

\- Tu n'as pas commis d'erreur, affirma-t-il.

\- Oh, souffla Obi-Wan en baissant le regard. Alors sur quoi vous attardez-vous Maître ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas que je vous le demande. Il leva à nouveau ses iris vers lui. Je pensais que je vous avais déçu.

Qui-Gon reporta son attention sur la vue qu'offrait la baie vitrée.

\- Je ne suis pas déçu, petit. Je suis fier de toi. Tu as fait preuve de bravoure et de compassion durant notre mission. Je songeai juste à ton affinité avec la Force. J'ai été impressionné par ta capacité à aussi bien cacher notre signature dans la Force pendant que je me chargeai du troisième assassin. Sans toi, les deux autres nous auraient rapidement repérés.

\- Oh, marmotta Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon perçut les pensées du garçon et secoua la tête, amusé. Une pensée aussi humble, ne le surprenait pas, venant de son Padawan. Le garçon ne pensait pas que masquer sa présences à trois individus hautement qualifiés était une prouesse incroyable. Ça ne l'aurait pas été si Obi-Wan avait été un Chevalier Jedi parfaitement formé, mais il ne l'était pas. Il n'était qu'un Padawan de quatorze ans.

Qui-Gon observa d'un œil son Padawan épuisé.

\- Va te coucher, petit. Tâches de te reposer. Tu en as besoin.

Obi-Wan hocha la tête.

\- Bonne nuit, Maître, répondit-il ensommeillé.

\- Bonne nuit, petit.

Il attendit d'être sûr qu'Obi-Wan soit endormi avec de quitter la pièce. Il se rendit directement dans les quartiers de Mace, sachant parfaitement que son ami serait encore debout à cette heure. Il frappa à la porte et attendit que Mace réponde. Il ne patienta pas longtemps. Mace parut surpris de le voir.

\- Qui-Gon, je ne pensais pas te revoir avant plusieurs heures. Si tu veux savoir quand le rapport est prévu...

Qui-Gon l'arrêta tout de suite.

\- Ce n'est pas ce pourquoi je suis là, Mace.

\- Alors pourquoi, mon vieil ami ? Il fit un pas de côté. Entre.

Qui-Gon refusa.

\- Je ne reste pas longtemps, Mace, je suis un peu fatigué. Je voulais juste formuler deux requêtes auprès du Conseil.

\- Quelle sont-elles ?

Qui-Gon soupira.

\- Je voulais demander le taux de midicholoriens de mon Padawan. Il a montré une grande puissance dans la Force et je suis curieux de connaître son taux. Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant manier la Force comme il l'a fait. Et, je pense que le Maître d'Obi-Wan a le droit de savoir pourquoi il va voir le Guérisseur Usling tous les mois. Obi-Wan m'a dit qu'il lui faisait des injections à chacune de ses visites.

Mace fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis navré Qui-Gon mais tes deux requêtes sont refusées.

Qui-Gon lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Refusées ? Mais tu n'y as même pas réfléchi, ou même demandé aux autres membres du Conseil leurs avis.

\- Je suis désolé, mon ami, mais même Yoda serait d'accord avec moi sur ce point. Tu es privé de ces informations pour l'instant. Mais tu as raison. Tu as le droit de savoir, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Qui-Gon ferma les yeux et se retint de poser d'avantage de questions. La Force tourbillonnait autour de lui, lui soufflant que ce n'était pas encore l'heure de savoir, peu importe combien la situation pouvait se révéler frustrante. Il rouvrit les paupières et acquiesça.

\- Dis-moi juste... il fixa ses yeux sur son ami, l'air sérieux...il n'est pas en danger ? Il est en bonne santé, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il, soucieux pour son Padawan.

\- Il n'y a aucun risque que le Padawan Kenobi, meurt, Qui-Gon. Il est en bonne santé. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour l'instant.

\- Je te remercie et te souhaite une bonne nuit. Je te verrais demain.

\- Bonne nuit, Qui-Gon.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : La suite au prochaine épisode ! ;p


	4. The phantom menace

**Note de la traductrice** : un nouveau chapitre qui fait un sacré bond dans le temps et rejoint les événements du film, mieux vaut l'avoir encore un tout petit peu en tête. Et je remercie chaleureusement les trois personnes en guest pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une petite review !

* * *

 **The fantome Menace**

* * *

Qui-Gon observait le jeune Anakin Skywalker bricoler sur son module, avec l'aide de deux droïdes, de Jar-Jar Binks et de Padmé. Il croisa les bras, pensif. Le garçon était puissant dans la Force, mais la question était de savoir, à quel point ? Shmi Skywalker, la mère d'Anakin, sortit et se tint à ses côtés. Elle regarda son fils avec des yeux aimants.

\- Vous avez là un garçon remarquable, dit Qui-Gon. Il est fort dans la Force. Dites-moi, qui est son père ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai porté pendant neuf mois et lui ai donné naissance. Il n'a pas de père. Il n'y a toujours eu qu'Ani et moi.

Qui-Gon reporta son regard sur le garçon aux cheveux couleur de sable. Sa mère avait dit : aucun père. Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit l'Élu ? Né de la Force elle-même ? Le garçon qu'il devra former pendant des années ? Ce devait être l'Élu. L'évidence qu'il soit celui qui apporterait l'équilibre dans la Force se fit intense. Il faudrait vérifier son taux de midichloriens, quand bien même il n'était pas supposé le savoir. Il aurait besoin de trouver un moyen de conduire Anakin auprès du Conseil et le tester. Il prendrait le garçon sous son aile et lui enseignerait tout ce qu'il savait.

Et qu'en serait-il d'Obi-Wan ? Qui-Gon secoua intérieurement la tête. Le garçon était assez grand et prêt pour les épreuves. Il pourrait les passer et Qui-Gon pourrait prendre Anakin comme Padawan. Cela semblait cruel, comme s'il se débarrassait d'Obi-Wan au profit d'Anakin. Il aimait Obi-Wan comme s'il était son propre fils. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ça, mais Obi-Wan _était_ prêt pour ses épreuves et Anakin avait besoin d'être formé. Il devra en parler à Obi-Wan avant de prendre une décision.

\- Ça marche ! Ça marche !

La voix d'Anakin l'extirpa de ses réflexions et il porta son regard vers le garçon assis sur son module aux moteurs en marche. Il sourit, amusé. Quel talentueux petit garçon.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Plus tard cette nuit-là, assis dehors, Qui-Gon soignait une coupure sur la main d'Anakin. Les étoiles scintillantes brillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, captivant l'attention du garçon de neuf ans. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel tandis que le Jedi appliquait un peu de crème à bacta sur la plaie pour éviter une infection.

\- Vous avez déjà exploré toutes ces étoiles ? demanda-t-il en observant avec émerveillement les lumières au-dessus de lui.

Qui-Gon esquissa un rire et jeta un bref coup d'œil aux étoiles.

\- Non, Ani, je ne crois pas.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a fait ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Il y en a bien trop.

\- Alors je veux être le premier à toutes les explorer ! déclara Anakin tandis que Qui-Gon piquait sa blessure pour prélever un peu de sang.

\- Aïe !

Le garçon baissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna-t-il en regardant l'appareil dans la main du Jedi.

\- Juste une analyse de sang en cas d'infections. Tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant. C'est une grosse journée demain, dit-il, distrayant Anakin du prélèvement sanguin.

\- D'accord, répondit l'enfant en courant rentrer à l'intérieur.

Qui-Gon attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que le garçon soit hors de portée auditive et tira son comlink.

\- Obi-Wan, je t'envoie un échantillon de sang. Je veux que tu vérifies le taux de midichloriens.

\- Le taux de midichloriens ? répéta la voix d'Obi-Wan à travers le comlink, Maître, non seulement nous n'avons pas la technologie pour, mais en plus, connaître le taux de midichloriens de quelqu'un d'autre va à l'encontre du Code.

Qui-Gon soupira. Venant d'Obi-Wan il s'était attendu à ce genre d'argument. Son Padawan aimait les ordres du Conseil. Il était l'un des Padawans les plus respectueux envers eux qu'un Maître ait jamais vu. Certains Maîtres l'enviaient pour avoir un Padawan aussi soucieux des règles. Il n'avait jamais eu à craindre qu'il les enfreigne. Le Code Jedi faisait partie de ces règles. Obi-Wan ne les suivaient pas religieusement... mais c'était presque tout comme. Avec un Maître comme Qui-Gon, il y avait eu de nombreuses fois où il avait été forcé d'aller à l'encontre des ordres des membres du Conseil, mais il ne l'avait fait qu'après avoir exprimé sa désapprobation.

Le Jedi porta le comlink près de ses lèvres.

\- Obi-Wan, ce garçon a neuf ans. Il est beaucoup trop âgé pour que le Conseil envisage sa formation, mais peu importe. J'ai besoin de connaître son taux de midichloriens. S'il est aussi élevé que je le pense, alors il doit être formé, qu'importe son âge. Tu peux utiliser l'ordinateur du vaisseau.

\- Maître, il y a des chances pour que les résultats soient inexacts. L'ordinateur du vaisseau n'est pas programmé pour relever les taux de midichloriens, dit son Padawan d'une voix vaincue.

\- Fais-le quand même, Obi-Wan.

\- Très bien, Maître. Un de ces jours vous allez nous entraîner dans de sérieux ennuis.

Qui-Gon rit.

\- Tu dis toujours ça, mon Padawan-profondément-respectueux-des-règles.

\- Je peux difficilement dire que je suis « profondément-respectueux-des-règles », Maître. C'est plutôt le contraire, répondit Obi-Wan avec un humour pince-sans-rire. Je ne connais même pas mon propre taux de midichloriens. Je sens que c'est mal de savoir celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Oh ! lâcha-t-il, surpris.

\- Qui a-t-il ? s'enquit Qui-Gon, redevenu sérieux.

\- Attendez, Maître. Je suis en train de vérifier les résultats.

Qui-Gon patienta pendant quelques minutes.

\- Maître, j'ai vérifié l'échantillon trois fois. Comment est-ce possible ? D'après les résultats, le garçon dépasse les statistiques avec un taux supérieur à 20 000. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Maître ?

Qui-Gon soupira. Anakin était l'Élu.

\- Cela signifie qu'il doit être formé, Obi-Wan.

Il éteignit son comlink et se retourna. Shmi Skywalker écoutait sur le pas de la porte. Elle pivota sur ses talons et retourna à l'intérieur. Il savait que Shmi voulait une vie meilleure pour son fils, mais qu'il serait difficile pour elle de le laisser partir. Mais, elle le ferrait, pour Anakin. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait lui-même en faire autant. Aurait-il été en mesure de laisser partir Obi-Wan s'il avait été son fils ? Il ne le pensait pas.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Obi-Wan ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir... de la jalousie ? De l'appréhension ?... au sujet des résultats. Le garçon que Qui-Gon avait trouvé, avait, selon un ordinateur qui ne pouvait être pris au sérieux, un taux de midichloriens incroyablement élevé.

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège et fixa l'écran, repensant au jour où son Maître l'avait accepté comme son Padawan. Il lui avait dit sans détour qu'il devra former l'Élu, un enfant d'une prophétie dont Obi-Wan n'avait jamais entendu parler jusqu'alors. Il voulait qu'Obi-Wan le sache. Après avoir fait des recherches, il avait comprit de quoi son nouveau Maître parlait. Celui qui était né de la Force elle-même, et non de la chair et du sang d'un père, celui qui apporterait l'équilibre dans la Force. Il ne s'était pas inquiété que son nouveau Maître trouve cet enfant. Il avait sentit, du plus profond de son âme, que Maître Qui-Gon Jinn était censé le former, lui. L'Élu n'apparaîtrait pas juste au moment où il avait réussi à avoir Qui-Gon comme Maître. Depuis ce jour, ils n'avaient plus jamais mentionné cette prophétie.

Mais maintenant ?...

Obi-Wan était encore jeune, il avait seulement vingt-un ans, mais il était en mesure de réussir ses épreuves. S'il les réussissait maintenant, il deviendrait un jeune Chevalier. La plupart passaient leurs épreuves autour des vingt-trois, vingt-cinq ans. Que se passerait-il si le garçon était celui que son Maître avait attendu ? Qui-Gon le forcerait-il à achever sa formation plus vite que prévu afin de former le garçon ? Obi-Wan secoua la tête. Son Maître ne ferrait pas ça. Qui-Gon tenait à lui. Il le lui avait dit à de nombreuses reprises et, Obi-Wan l'avait senti au travers de leur lien. Pourtant... depuis l'année dernière, son Maître avait cessé de l'appeler « petit ». Se préparait-il pour le jour où il laisserait son Padawan pour en prendre un autre ? Obi-Wan secoua la tête une seconde fois. Qui-Gon ne lui ferrait pas ça. Il était probablement conscient qu'Obi-Wan n'était plus un enfant et croyait qu'il ne souhaitait plus être encore appelé « petit ».

Cela ne le détendit pas. Réalisant que rester assis-là à ruminer ne l'aiderait pas, Obi-Wan se leva. Il devait méditer sur ce problème, il le savait, mais, comme la plupart des Initiés et des Padawans, il détestait ça. Cependant, contrairement à d'autres Padawans, il savait quand il devait méditer et s'y conformait sans trop rechigner.

\- Ambassadeur Kenobi.

Il se retourna et aperçut le Capitaine Panaka debout derrière lui.

\- Oui, Capitaine ?

\- L'équipage se demandait si vous étiez disponible pour l'aider avec l'ordinateur de navigation.

Il acquiesça. La maintenance ne requerrait que deux membres de l'équipage mais il n'y avait pas assez de monde pour la faire. Obi-Wan étais heureux d'offrir son aide à ceux qui l'avaient déjà aidé à plusieurs reprises.

\- Je serai heureux de vous aider, Capitaine.

Tout était bon pour le distraire et l'empêcher de s'inquiéter que son Maître le remplace.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Lendemain après-midi, Obi-Wan attendait dehors avec le reste de l'équipage, les nouvelles pièces du vaisseau. Il aperçut au loin son Maître venir vers eux. Il soupira. Il ne voyait pas le garçon avec lui. Peut-être que Qui-Gon avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas l'arracher à son foyer en disant qu'il en ferrait un Jedi ? Obi-Wan secoua la tête. Il devenait comme un Seigneur Sith. Ce ne serait pas une surprise si Qui-Gon faisait demi-tour pour aller chercher le garçon.

\- Maître, salua-t-il lorsque la caravane arriva jusqu'au vaisseau.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Padmé et Jar-Jar aider l'équipage à transporter les pièces dans le vaisseau et le Capitaine Panaka superviser les manipulations, surveillant de très près le Gungan maladroit. Le droïde Artoo bipa d'agacement lorsque Jar-Jar lui tomba dessus.

\- Obi-Wan, le salua de la même manière Qui-Gon depuis le dos de sa monture. Il jeta un œil au matériel. J'espère que ça ferra l'affaire.

Obi-Wan suivit son regard et acquiesça.

\- Ça devrait, Maître. Nous devrions nous mettre au travail, le temps que vous reveniez.

Qui-Gon l'observa, ses yeux pétillaient avec humour.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Padawan.

\- J'ai juste le sentiment que nous allons avoir un autre passager, Maître, l'une de vos pathétiques créatures.

Qui-Gon rit et, comme à chaque fois, le cœur d'Obi-Wan s'allégea. Comme il tenait à cet homme.

\- Sans le garçon, Obi-Wan, nous serions encore coincés ici. Nous lui sommes redevables. Je dois retourner le chercher. Et avec un taux de midichloriens aussi haut, il a besoin d'être formé.

\- Je n'en attends pas moins de vous, Maître.

\- Je serais de retour demain dans la matinée, mon insolent Padawan, dit-il avec un sourire avant de guider sa monture vers la ville.

Obi-Wan le regarda partir, son cœur devenant une fois de plus lourd d'inquiétude. Il entoura son esprit de boucliers afin que Qui-Gon ne puisse sentir ses émotions. Il se répétait que Qui-Gon ne le remplacerait pas par le garçon. Il se détourna avant que ses pensées ne s'assombrissent. Il se mit rapidement au travail sur les pièces du vaisseau.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Il avait travaillé sur le vaisseau pendant des heures sans faire de pause, pas même pour manger. Ses mains étaient crasseuses et couvertes d'huile. Il était allongé sur le dos, un outil dans la main, réajustant une vis sur le générateur hyperdrive. Il était reconnaissant envers son aptitude à utiliser la Force, sinon le travail aurait été bien plus pénible. Il se faisait tard et la plupart des membres de l'équipage étaient partis se coucher.

\- Ambassadeur Kenobi.

Obi-Wan leva son regard vers l'ouverture et vit la Suivante Padmé à genoux, la tête baissée pour l'apercevoir. Elle avait renfilé sa tenue rouge, orange, enflammée de jaune. Sa capuche était rejetée en arrière et ses cheveux bruns relâchés sur ses épaules.

\- Suivante Padmé, la salua-t-il en s'extirpant du dessous du générateur. Il se redressa et agita sa main. Un chiffon volta vers lui et Obi-Wan l'attrapa aisément. Il s'essuya les mains du mieux qu'il put.

\- Si la reine s'inquiète que le vaisseau ne soit pas réparé dans les temps, dites-lui que j'ai presque terminé. Je devrais avoir fini avant que mon Maître ne revienne dans la matinée.

Padmé secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ce pourquoi je suis là.

Obi-Wan leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je suis venue pour que vous mangiez. Vous n'étiez pas là au dîner et je suis sûre que votre Maître n'en serait pas ravi s'il découvrait que vous êtes resté aussi longtemps sans manger.

Non, il ne serait pas ravi, Obi-Wan le savait. Il soupira intérieurement, cachant sa réticence à manger derrière un masque.

\- Merci. Je viendrai une fois que j'aurai fini mon travail ici.

Elle eut l'air dubitative et il prit conscience qu'elle avait dû entendre dire des membres de l'équipage, qu'il mangeait à peine depuis que Qui-Gon était parti en ville en quête des pièces de rechange. Il fut surpris qu'ils l'aient remarqué. Ils avait dû le constater grâce à l'équipe de maintenance. Ils étaient parti faire une pause déjeuner pendant qu'Obi-Wan continuait de travailler. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait manger, mais il trouvait que c'était une perte de temps, et il oubliait souvent les repas. Par le passé, il y avait eu de nombreux débats quand Qui-Gon lui disait de manger davantage.

\- Si vous le dites, Ambassadeur. Mais si vous ne vous montrez pas, je devrais en faire part à votre Maître, prévint-elle.

Obi-Wan lui répondit en riant :

\- Bien sûr. Est-ce que c'est tout ?

Il la gratifia d'un regard interrogateur. Elle hocha la tête et il retourna sous le générateur.

\- Ne vous épuisez pas, Ambassadeur. Nous avons besoin de nos Jedi protecteurs en pleine forme, ajouta-t-elle.

Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait le voir sous le générateur, Obi-Wan eut un rictus amusé.

\- Je n'y compte pas et je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

Il se retourna et fixa ses pieds. Il n'avait pas menti. Il en avait presque fini. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de visser le générateur et c'est ce sur quoi il travaillait en ce moment.

Et il n'alla jamais se restaurer cette nuit-là.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Tôt le lendemain matin, Obi-Wan était dans le cockpit lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose perturber la Force. Il marqua une pause. C'était sombre, impérieux et glacial. Il frissonna. Obi-Wan eut soudainement besoin d'air, ayant l'impression que les ténèbres aspiraient sa vie hors de lui. Sa vision se brouilla. C'était sombre, suffoquant, des vagues froides de colère et de haine pulsaient à travers lui. Il tenta de comprendre ce qu'était cette sombre présence lorsqu'il sentit le danger suinter de son lien avec son Maître. Il se redressa, alarmé.

 _Maître ? Que se passe-t-il ?_ envoya-t-il à travers leur lien. Il se leva, attirant l'attention des autres membres de l'équipage présents dans le cockpit.

 _Occupé pour le moment_ , fit la voix hors d'haleine de son Maître.

Obi-Wan entreprit de quitter le poste de pilotage quand les portes s'ouvrirent avec un sifflement. Le Capitaine Panaka entra, suivi par un petit garçon aux cheveux couleur de sable. Le garçon.

\- L'Ambassadeur Jinn a un problème. Démarrez les moteurs, pilote Olié, ordonna le Capitaine Panaka.

Obi-Wan regarda par la vitre et vit Qui-Gon se battre contre un individu vêtu de noir, maniant un sabre laser rouge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un sabre rouge ?

\- Volez jusque là-bas, pas trop haut.

Il pointa la hauteur où il savait Qui-Gon capable de sauter à bord. Il ne laisserait _pas_ son Maître derrière. Pas avec cet ennemi inconnu.

 _Maître, nous allons manœuvrer le vaisseau pour l'approcher de vous. Vous n'aurez qu'à sauter à bord_ , dit-il à travers leur lien.

 _Bien compris, Obi-Wan. Fais vite. Mon adversaire est bien formé. Je fatigue._

Obi-Wan attendit que le vaisseau soit en position.

 _Maintenant Maître !_ dit-il avant de se précipiter hors du cockpit, remarquant à peine le garçon qui le talonnait.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut aux côtés de son Maître. Qui-Gon était à terre, ses coudes soutenant une partie de son poids tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle. Obi-Wan s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

\- Vous allez bien, Maître ? demanda-t-il, son inquiétude glissant à travers le lien qu'ils partageaient.

Le garçon s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Qui-Gon hocha la tête.

\- Je vais bien, Padawan, donne-moi juste un instant pour reprendre mon souffle. Je deviens trop vieux pour ça, acheva-t-il avec un sourire.

Obi-Wan le lui retourna.

\- Ne laissez pas Maître Yoda vous entendre dire ça, Maître. Son sourire disparu, remplacé par un froncement de sourcils préoccupé. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil auparavant, des ténèbres aussi suffocantes, dit-il en songeant à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il était dans le cockpit.

\- Je ne sais pas, Obi-Wan mais je pense qu'il en a après la Reine, lui répondit Qui-Gon en le gratifiant d'un regard qu'il ne put décrypter.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? intervint le garçon à la droite d'Obi-Wan, attirant sur lui, le regard du Maître.

 _On ?_ releva Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon lui lança un regard amusé avant de répondre au garçon.

\- Rien pour l'instant. Nous allons faire preuve de patience. Il n'y a pas grand chose que nous puissions faire et notre mission est d'escorter la Reine à Coruscant. Nous ne devons pas dévier de notre mission, à moins que la Force nous dise le contraire, or, ce n'est pas le cas, expliqua-t-il gentiment. Permettez-moi de faire les présentations. Anakin, voici mon Apprenti Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker.

Le garçon se tourna vers Obi-Wan.

\- Vous êtes un Jedi vous aussi ?

Obi-Wan perçut l'admiration dans la voix de l'enfant qui le dévisageait avec de grands yeux. Il acquiesça.

\- Oui, j'en suis un, répondit-il avec un petit sourire teinté d'un soupçon d'amusement qu'il était certain que son Maître n'avait pas remarqué.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance !

Le garçon, Anakin, tendit sa main pour serrer la sienne.

\- Et moi de même, Anakin Skywalker, lui retourna-t-il en serrant poliment la main de l'enfant.

\- Obi-Wan, aide-moi à me relever.

Obi-Wan se leva et tendit la main à son Maître.

 _Vous commencez vraiment à vous faire vieux, Maître_ , le taquina-t-il.

Il hissa Qui-Gon sur ses pieds, riant mentalement en voyant le regard qu'il lui lança.

\- Ambassadeur Jinn, vous allez bien ?

Ils se retournèrent et virent Padmé debout, près de la porte, l'air inquiet. Qui-Gon inclina la tête avec reconnaissance.

\- Je vais bien, Suivante Padmé. Il fit un geste de la main en direction d'Anakin. Cependant, je suis sûr que ce jeune homme voudrait un endroit où se rafraîchir.

Padmé sourit à Anakin.

\- Bien sûr. Viens Ani. Je vais te montrer.

Elle conduisit le garçon heureux loin de Qui-Gon, qui se tourna vers Obi-Wan. Celui-ci, sous le regard de son Maître, retint un tressaillement.

\- Obi-Wan... soupira Qui-Gon. Tu as l'air d'avoir d'avoir l'estomac vide.

Obi-Wan grimaça, sachant où son Maître voulait en venir.

\- Est-ce que tu as mangé, Padawan ?

\- Pas autant que vous l'auriez souhaité, Maître, répondit-il en espérant que Qui-Gon ne lui demanderait pas s'il s'était néanmoins nourri convenablement.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins tu as mangé correctement ?

C'était une question rhétorique. Oui-Wan eut l'air penaud.

\- Obi-Wan, combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit... il soupira et posa sa main sur la joue d'Obi-Wan qui savoura le contact de la main chaude et forte de son Maître. Tu as besoin de manger, Obi-Wan. Jedi ou pas, tu es humain et tu as besoin de nourriture.

\- Je sais, Maître. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que je l'oublie parfois.

Qui-Gon tapota sa joue puis glissa sa main sur son épaule. Il lui donna une douce pression.

\- Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui oublie de manger. Allons au mess. Tu as besoin de nourriture.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Une heure plus tard, Obi-Wan se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise, son assiette au trois-quart finie, oubliée devant lui. Il écouta Padmé plaisanter avec Anakin. Ils les avaient rejoints sur le chemin de la salle à manger. Qui-Gon rit avec eux, mais Obi-Wan resta à l'écart. C'était un comportement habituel pour lui. Il ne se mêlait pas souvent aux gens avec lesquels il n'était pas automatiquement attiré, et ces gens vers lesquels il était attiré étaient bien peu nombreux. Cette conduite le faisait parfois paraître froid aux yeux de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls au mess : un autre groupe des membres de l'équipage étaient restés silencieux dans leur petit coin, facilement oubliés. Obi-Wan, tentant d'ignorer Anakin Skywalker, les observa comme une source de divertissement. Il secoua mentalement la tête et détourna le regard des trois membres de l'équipage qui mangeaient solennellement leur repas. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser dominé par des hypothèses. Il ne pouvait pas haïr le garçon. Comme son Maître l'avait toujours cru ; Obi-Wan était incapable de haïr. Cependant, Anakin pouvait être l'Élu, le garçon que Qui-Gon croyait être destiné à former... ou alors il y avait plus ? Il jeta un œil à son Maître. Qui-Gon n'avait pas mentionné l'Élu depuis le jour où il l'avait pris comme son Padawan. Son regard se porta sur le garçon assis juste en face de lui. Peut-être que le garçon n'était pas l'Élu, après tout il ne pouvait avoir foi en les résultats de son taux de midichloriens, même s'il l'avait testé trois fois.

 _Obi-Wan, finis ton assiette,_ le sermonna gentiment Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan posa ses yeux sur son Maître, mais celui-ci avait l'air absorbé par ce que disaient Padmé et Anakin sur le Temple Jedi. Mais Obi-Wan savait qu'il lui portait une attention tout aussi égale. Avait-il perçu ses réflexions ? Il ne le pensait pas. Il était sûr que Qui-Gon lui aurait dit quelque chose à haute voix ou lui aurait accordé un regard s'il avait perçu le trouble dans son esprit. Dans le doute, Obi-Wan resserra ses boucliers mentaux, dans l'espoir que Qui-Gon ne puisse sentir quoique que ce soit. Il manqua l'œillade dont le gratifia son Maître tandis qu'il attrapait à contrecœur sa fourchette et reprenait une petite bouchée.

 _Je voudrais discuter de quelque chose avec toi, une fois que nous serons à nouveau seuls, Padawan_.

\- Le Temple fait quelle taille ? A vous entendre, on croyait qu'une ville entière pourrait rentrer dedans ! s'exclama Anakin, émerveillé.

Cela fit rire Qui-Gon.

\- Eh bien, Ani, c'est la demeure des Jedi, et il y a des milliers de Jedi, et chacun a...

 _De quoi s'agit-il, Maître ?_ demanda Obi-Wan pendant que Qui-Gon répondait à Anakin.

 _Quelque chose que tu as dit tout à l'heure, au sujet de notre assaillant, Obi-Wan. Mais nous en discuterons plus tard._

 _Oui, Maître_ , obéit Obi-Wan tandis qu'il se forçait à prendre une autre bouchée. Il tenta de penser à ce qu'il avait dit à propos de l'individu vêtu de noir que Qui-Gon avait combattu, mais rien ne lui revint.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour eux de prendre un peu de repos. Après s'être assurés qu'Anakin soit installé quelque part, Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan entrèrent dans leurs chambres assignées.

\- Vous vouliez me parler, Maître ? s'enquit Obi-Wan dès que la porte se ferma avec un chuintement.

Qui-Gon s'assit sur le tapis de méditation et fit un signe à son Padawan de le rejoindre. Il lui lança un regard préoccupé lorsqu'il sut que son Padawan ne le verrait pas. Il avait senti que quelque chose avait perturbé Obi-Wan, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il espérait que c'était l'individu en noir qui troublait Obi-Wan et rien de plus. Il attendit que son apprenti ait installé son propre tapis de méditation avant de se lancer.

\- Tu as dit que tu avais ressenti une sorte de présence suffocante.

Obi-Wan hocha la tête.

\- Oui, Maître, je l'ai perçu juste avant de vous sentir en danger.

\- Qu'as-tu exactement ressenti ?

Il était certain qu'Obi-Wan l'avait brièvement ressenti à travers leur lien. Qui-Gon en avait perçu un infime soupçon dans la voix mentale d'Obi-Wan. Mais ça avait été tellement bref. Si bref que Qui-Gon n'était pas sûr qu'il l'ait réellement senti. Il aurait pu se tromper. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir.

\- C'était... froid, Maître, et je ne pouvait pas respirer. Ça m'oppressait comme... comme... je ne sais pas, Maître. Je ne peux pas le décrire. J'avais besoin d'air et j'ai fermé mon esprit. Il y avait une telle colère, une telle haine. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Je me suis senti pris au piège. Ça l'a été jusqu'à ce que je vous sente en danger, là, j'ai été capable de m'en échapper pour me concentrer, Maître.

Qui-Gon acquiesça pensivement.

\- C'était bien plus obscur que tout ce que j'ai connu, Obi-Wan. Il était bien plus... bien plus sombre que... (Ce souvenir le fit soupirer tristement)... Que Xanatos, acheva-t-il. Xanatos avait été formé dans la lumière et a basculé. Je ne crois pas que notre ennemi ait été formé de la même manière. Il est plus obscur et utilise la colère comme s'il avait été entraîné à la manier.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Maître ?

\- J'ai des soupçons mais je ne sais pas encore, Obi-Wan, répondit-il pensivement.

Il espérait que ses soupçons soient erronés mais, si Anakin était réellement l'Élu, alors il était logique que les Sith réapparaissent. Un ennemi puissant contre un enfant puissant. Une part de lui espérait qu'Anakin n'était pas l'Élu, pas s'il devait se mesurer à un tel adversaire. Il s'extirpa de ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi tu ne méditerais pas et prendrais pas un peu de repos, Padawan ?

Ce dernier inclina la tête.

\- Oui, Maître.

Il ferma les yeux et Qui-Gon sentit la Force tourbillonner et s'enrouler autour de lui tandis qu'Obi-Wan plongeait dans une méditation de plus en plus profonde. Une telle puissance d'attraction de la Force ne surprenait plus Qui-Gon. Mais la première méditation avec son élève avait été un choc. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la Force s'enroule autour de son nouveau Padawan avec une telle aisance.

Il soupira. Il était vraiment curieux de connaître le taux de midichloriens de son Padawan. Obi-Wan devait avoir un taux élevé. Il attirait la Force à lui avec une telle facilité. Obi-Wan n'en était même pas conscient. Il avait un Padawan extrêmement modeste et humble. Il se croyait soit dans la moyenne, soit juste au-dessus, peu importe le nombre de fois où Qui-Gon lui avait dit le contraire.

Et qu'Obi-Wan sente leur ennemi à travers la Force avec une telle intensité. Comment l'avait-il senti ? A comparer de ce que son élève avait ressenti, Qui-Gon n'avait fait qu'effleurer la signature dans la Force de leur opposant. Tout ce qui avait senti avait été les ténèbres certes, mais certainement pas une obscurité suffocante, ni la haine, ni la colère, pourtant, il avait été plus proche de lui qu'Obi-Wan. Il ne pouvait plus attendre le jour où il saurait le taux de midichloriens de son Padawan.

Qui-Gon se plongea dans une méditation.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Obi-Wan se tenait juste derrière Qui-Gon tandis que leur vaisseau s'était posé sur l'air d'atterrissage. Ces derniers jours de voyage en direction de Coruscant s'étaient déroulés sans anicroches. Il n'y avait pas eu grand chose à faire à bord à part méditer ou discuter. Au grand malaise d'Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Anakin.

\- On dirait que le Chancelier Valorum est déjà là avec le Sénateur Palpatine, fit remarquer le Capitaine Panaka en voyant les deux hommes qui les attendaient sur la plate-forme avec des gardes du corps.

Les portes du vaisseau s'ouvrirent et la passerelle s'abaissa. Qui-Gon se tourna vers Anakin :

\- Comporte-toi correctement. Il lança un regard d'avertissement à Jar-Jar : Ça vaut aussi pour toi.

\- Messa comprend, répondit Jar-Jar en hocha la tête tellement fort que ses oreilles virevoltèrent. Obi-Wan fit un pas en arrière pour les esquiver.

\- Jar-Jar, je veux que tu restes avec la reine. Après tout, sa planète est aussi la tienne.

Obi-Wan soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de cruel mais, il y avait des créatures qui l'agaçaient et Jar-Jar Binks en faisait partie. Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il était heureux ne plus avoir à passer beaucoup de temps avec lui.

Qui-Gon lui jeta un coup d'œil et il sut que son Maître avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter le Gungan. Il était sûr d'avoir un sermon sur la valeur d'une vie ou les faiblesses et les points forts d'une créature jugée inférieure. Un sermon qu'Obi-Wan estimait pouvoir se passer, l'ayant déjà entendu un million de fois.

\- Allons-y, déclara Qui-Gon.

Au moins, il ne se ferrait pas sermonner maintenant.

Obi-Wan suivit son Maître qui ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du Chancelier et du Sénateur. Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent et Obi-Wan en fut reconnaissant. Même s'il n'était pas certain d'afficher une expression avenante. Il y avait quelque chose dans la Force qui le faisait désagréablement tiquer. Ils se décalèrent pour laisser la Reine passer et s'adresser au Sénateur de Naboo et au Chancelier Suprême, mais Obi-Wan ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager le Sénateur Palpatine. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il y avait quelque chose... qui n'allait pas avec cet homme. Il ne percevait aucune obscurité mais, il y avait quelque chose d'enfoui en lui. C'était semblable à une démangeaison qu'il ne pouvait gratter. Il secoua mentalement la tête. Bien sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose en-dessous, c'était un politicien. Cependant, cela ne l'aida pas à faire passer cette sensation de démangeaison. Et ce n'était pas juste parce que c'était un homme politique. Il était quelque chose d'autre.

 _Obi-Wan, concentre-toi_ , le rappela à l'ordre son Maître.

Il revint brutalement à l'instant présent et remarqua que le groupe s'était éloigné.

 _Désolé, Maître_ , s'excusa-t-il promptement avant de les suivre.

Le Chancelier Valorum s'arrêta pour laisser le groupe passer devant et Qui-Gon saisit cette occasion pour lui parler.

\- La situation est devenue beaucoup plus compliquée, Chancelier. Je dois en référer au Conseil des Jedi immédiatement.

Le Chancelier Valorum acquiesça.

\- Je comprends Maître Jinn. Je vous remercie encore une fois.

Qui-Gon inclina la tête et se tourna vers le groupe qui montait dans un speeder. Anakin se retourna, voyant que ces deux gardiens ne le suivaient pas. Il eut l'air d'hésiter entre aller avec Padmé ou rester avec eux. Obi-Wan ne l'exprima pas à haute voix, mais il espérait avoir un peu de temps seul avec son Maître. Il espérait discuter du cas du garçon plus en détail, comme son Maître avait l'intention de faire.

\- Viens, Ani, l'appela Padmé depuis le speeder.

Anakin les interrogea du regard et Qui-Gon lui fit signe d'y aller. La décision prise pour lui, le garçon sauta dans le véhicule. Ils observèrent le speeder partir avant de monter dans le leur.

\- Maître, que va-t-on faire du garçon ? demanda-t-il calmement tandis qu'ils volaient en direction du Temple Jedi.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Padawan. D'abord, le garçon doit être testé. Après, nous aviserons, Obi-Wan.

\- Oui, Maître, répondit-il obéissant, et le sujet fut abandonné. Maître, avez-vous... ressenti quelque chose venant du Sénateur Palpatine ? s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

Qui-Gon hocha négativement la tête.

\- Rien d'inhabituel. Pourquoi ? Tu as ressenti quelque chose, Obi-Wan ?

\- Non, Maître, il n'y avait rien, mentit-il.

Si Qui-Gon n'avait rien senti, alors c'était qu'il n'y avait rien. Il tourna la tête pour contempler les bâtiments qui défilaient tandis qu'ils volaient. Il sentit le regard inquiet de son Maître rivé sur lui, mais il prétendit ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Finalement Qui-Gon détourna le regard et ils firent le reste du trajet en silence.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : A très vite pour la suite ! :)


	5. The chosen one

**Note de la traductrice** : et voilà la suite qui reprend, comme le chapitre précédent, les événements du film.

* * *

 **The Chosen One**

* * *

Maître Mace Windu écouta silencieusement le rapport de Qui-Gon jusqu'à la fin.

\- Un Seigneur Sith ? Cela ne se peut. Nous aurions senti sa présence.

Il se tourna vers Yoda, comme s'il quêtait son approbation.

\- Ah, voir le Côté Obscur, difficile il est, déclara ce dernier.

Mace soupira intérieurement. Il aurait dû savoir que Yoda dirait quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Il se retourna vers Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan.

\- Nous allons découvrir qui est ce mystérieux individu, même s'il faut pour ça, user de toutes nos ressources. Que la Force soit avec vous, les congédia-t-il en inclinant la tête.

Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan s'inclinèrent à leur tour puis se redressèrent. Obi-Wan pivota sur ses talons pour partir, avant de se rendre compte que son Maître n'était pas à ses côtés.

\- Quelque chose à ajouter, as-tu ? s'enquit Yoda.

Qui-Gon se raprocha d'un pas.

\- J'ai senti quelque chose, Maîtres. Une vergence dans la Force.

\- Une vergence ? De quelle sorte, Maître Jinn ? pressa Mace tout en trouvant étrange d'appeler son vieil ami « Maître Jinn » mais, il avait jugé bon de rester dans les cadres formels durant les réunions du Conseil.

\- Autour d'un petit garçon que j'ai découvert sur Tatooine, expliqua-t-il. (Il dévisagea les membres du Conseil comme s'il savait que ce qu'il allait dire les choquerait.) Je crois qu'il a été conçu par des midichloriens.

Mace lui lança un regard étonné.

\- Tu parles de la prophétie ? Tu penses que ce garçon est l'Élu ? hasarda-t-il et ses yeux se tournèrent brièvement vers Obi-Wan, près de la porte, à l'écoute. Il les détourna promptement, avant que quiconque ait pu remarquer où son regard avait erré.

\- Tu le penses, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Yoda songeant probablement à la même chose que Mace.

\- Je vous présente à l'avance mes excuses, Maîtres, mais je ferai ce que je crois devoir faire. J'ai demandé au Padawan Kenobi de vérifier le taux de midichloriens du garçon avec l'ordinateur du vaisseau, et il a montré que l'enfant avait un taux supérieur à 20 000.

\- C'est contre le Code, souligna inutilement Ki-Adi-Mundi.

\- Je sais, Maître Mundi. Mais j'avais besoin de connaître le taux du garçon pour faire valoir mon cas, rétorqua-t-il au Maître Jedi Cerean.

\- Se fier à l'ordinateur du vaisseau, il ne faut pas. Construit pour une telle chose, il n'a pas été, désapprouva Yoda.

\- Je comprends Maître Yoda. Le Padawan Kenobi a vérifié le taux trois fois et il a obtenu les mêmes résultats. S'ils sont justes, cela prouve qu'il a un taux élevé. Il est puissant dans la Force, je peux le sentir même sans connaître son taux. Sa mère m'a également dit qu'il n'avait pas de père. Je crois vraiment qu'il est l'Élu. Je demande que le garçon soit testé. Je ne doute pas que la volonté de la Force ait été que je le trouve.

Mace et Yoda échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient deux des trois personnes à savoir qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi était l'enfant de la prophétie. Mace sentit qu'il était bientôt temps d'annoncer à Qui-Gon que l'enfant qu'il attendait, avait été pendant tout ce temps, juste sous son nez. Yoda inclina discrètement la tête, comme s'il avait suivi le même chemin de pensée et était d'accord avec lui. Qui-Gon ne devait plus croire que ce garçon était l'Élu ou il pourrait y avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

Mace se tourna vers Qui-Gon et soupira. Il n'y avait pas de mal à tester le garçon. Ils vérifieraient son taux de midichloriens avec le matériel adéquat.

\- Amène-le nous, alors.

Mace et Yoda échangèrent un autre regard tandis que Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan quittaient la pièce pour aller chercher l'enfant.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

\- Obi-Wan, tu es très silencieux ces derniers temps. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Qui-Gon en attendant que le Conseil teste Anakin.

Ils marchaient dans le couloir, se dégourdissant les jambes. Anakin avait déjà patienté pendant des heures, assis dans la salle d'attente et l'attente s'éternisait au point d'en devenir ennuyante.

Obi-Wan secoua la tête.

\- Il n'y a rien, Maître, affirma-t-il en se forçant à regarder droit devant lui et non son Maître.

Qui-Gon s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Obi-Wan. Il avait un regard inquiet.

\- Il y a quelque chose, Obi-Wan. Tu es comme ça depuis Tatooine. Tu as même élevé des boucliers autour de ton esprit pour m'y bloquer l'accès. Ça m'inquiète. Tu ne m'avais jamais bloqué l'accès à ton esprit avant. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Est-ce que j'y suis pour quelque chose ?

\- Non Maître, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je suis désolé de vous causer du soucis.

Il réalisa que Qui-Gon n'avait encore rien fait. Il n'y avait rien qui indiquait qu'il allait le remplacer. Cela devait vouloir dire qu'il n'avait rien à craindre mais il continuait d'avoir peur. Et la peur menait vers le Côté Obscur.

\- Si ce n'est rien, alors tu devrais te sentir libre de me faire part de ce qui te préoccupe.

Obi-Wan soupira, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait repousser d'avantage la question. Il leva vers Qui-Gon un regard suppliant.

\- Pouvons-nous en parler plus tard, Maître ? Après... après la décision du Conseil au sujet du garçon ?

\- Donc, ton esprit est préoccupé par Anakin ? déduisit Qui-Gon qui, évidemment n'était pas disposé à laisser tomber l'affaire de sitôt.

Heureusement, Obi-Wan n'eut pas à lui répondre car Anakin arriva en courant dans le couloir, appelant Qui-Gon. Son Maître lui adressa un regard qui signifiait qu'il ne le laisserait pas se défiler. Il lâcha l'épaule d'Obi-Wan et se tourna vers Anakin. Il lui sourit.

\- Comment c'était, Anakin ? Aussi terrible que tu le pensais ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Au moins, il ne m'ont pas donné de sabre laser et ne m'ont pas fait me battre contre eux.

Son Maître et l'enfant ricanèrent et Obi-Wan comprit que c'était une conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eue. Se sentant mis à l'écart, il les suivit, un pas derrière vers la salle d'attente. Son esprit se focalisa sur autre chose, comme la manière dont il esquiverait les questions de Qui-Gon la prochaine fois. Il ne voulait pas cacher quoique ce soit à son Maître, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas son rôle de remettre en question son Maître sur une chose qu'il croyait juste... même si Obi-Wan sentait qu'il se trompait. Il ne voulait pas faire pression sur Qui-Gon pour choisir entre le garçon et lui-même, la volonté de la Force et son actuel Padawan.

Ils s'assirent sur les chaises, en attendant la décision du Conseil. Il se faisait de plus en plus tard et Obi-Wan cacha son ennui derrière un masque impassible. Ils avaient attendu tout l'après-midi. Qui-Gon était assis à côté de lui, bavardant avec Anakin. De temps en temps, Obi-Wan sentait son regard inquiet se poser sur lui avant de se retourner vers le garçon.

Enfin, le Chevalier Jedi à la réception leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Obi-Wan suivit son Maître avec Anakin dans leur sillage. Ils se tinrent au milieu de la Chambre du Conseil, face à Maître Windu et Yoda.

\- Comme vous l'avez dit Maître Jinn, le garçon est puissant dans la Force, déclara Maître Mundi.

\- Il va être formé, alors ?

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Maître Windu prenne la parole.

\- Non, il ne sera pas formé.

\- Non ?!

Obi-Wan sentit le choc de son Maître à travers leur lien. Lui-même n'était pas aussi surpris. Il ne pensait pas que le Conseil avait une grande foi en la prophétie de « l'Élu ». Le garçon était trop vieux, et rien que ça pouvait les dissuader de le former.

\- Il est trop vieux, déclara Maître Windu.

Obi-Wan porta un regard interrogateur sur le Maître du Conseil. Ce n'était pas ce que Maître Windu avait dit qui avait attiré son attention mais la manière avec laquelle cela avait été dit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, la façon dont était donnée l'explication du rejet ressemblait d'avantage à une excuse qu'à la véritable raison pour laquelle ils rejetaient le garçon. Obi-Wan regarda son Maître, se demandant s'il avait perçu la même chose. Qui-Gon ne donnait aucun signe qu'il l'avait remarqué, mais son Maître était doué pour masquer ses pensées. Et c'était un homme très perspicace. Obi-Wan était pratiquement certain que Qui-Gon avait saisi le sous-entendu.

\- Il est l'Élu, vous devriez le sentir, dit Qui-Gon.

Maître Windu et Yoda échangèrent un regard qui démontra à Obi-Wan qu'ils gardaient quelque chose pour eux. Il pencha la tête, se demandant ce qu'ils savaient. Quoi que ce soit, ce devait être la vraie raison pour laquelle ils ne formeraient pas le garçon.

Qui-Gon soupira et se plaça derrière l'enfant. Il envoya des excuses à travers leur lien. Obi-Wan releva vivement la tête vers son Maître, s'interrogeant et craignant ce que Qui-Gon avait prévu. Son cœur battait d'appréhension. Qui-Gon posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant.

\- Je vais le former, déclara son Maître.

Obi-Wan eut l'impression de se faire transpercer le cœur. Il regarda son Maître avec horreur.

\- Je vais faire d'Anakin mon Apprenti Padawan, annonça-t-il aux membres du Conseil.

Obi-Wan se sentit soudainement seul et glacé. Il serra ses robes autour de lui, tentant de se réchauffer. « Non, non, non, Maître. S'il vous plaît, ne le faites pas ». Il détourna vivement son regard et érigea les boucliers les plus puissants qu'il connaissait autour de son esprit, y cachant la douleur de son cœur. Cependant, il savait que le simple fait d'avoir dressé ces boucliers serait pour les Maîtres, un indice sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Il ne vit pas le regard peiné qu'échangèrent Maître Windu et Yoda lorsque Qui-Gon leur annonça sa décision.

\- Un apprenti, tu as déjà Qui-Gon, impossible d'en prendre un deuxième, répondit Yoda.

\- Notre Code l'interdit, renchérit Windu.

\- Obi-Wan est prêt, rétorqua Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan s'avança.

\- Je suis prêt pour les épreuves, affirma-t-il, soutenant son Maître, peu importe combien c'était douloureux. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour l'homme qu'il aimait comme un père. Il sentit le regard reconnaissant de Qui-Gon sur lui. Il choisit de ne pas y répondre, n'osant même pas croiser ses yeux. Il se sentait seul et tellement rejeté.

\- Qui est prêt, c'est au Conseil de décider, Padawan Kenobi, réfuta Yoda.

Obi-Wan baissa les yeux, honteux de son éclat.

\- Il est entêté et il a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de la Force mais il est tout à fait capable. Je n'ai plus grand chose à lui apprendre.

Obi-Wan regarda son Maître. _Ce n'est pas vrai, Maître_ , pensa-t-il. Il ne voulut pas partager cette pensée à travers le lien mais il dut le faire. Qui-Gon lui lança un regard bref, comme s'il avait entendu. Obi-Wan fixa promptement le sol, honteux de sa faiblesse. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour devenir un Chevalier et il ne voulait pas quitter sa formation avec Qui-Gon, pas si son Maître devait former un autre garçon et l'oublier. La pensée de son Maître le rejetant pour en former un autre lui fit mal au cœur. Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il tenait à lui ?

\- Du destin du jeune Skywalker, nous déciderons plus tard, trancha finalement Yoda.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, ajouta Windu revenant à des choses plus sérieuses, penché en avant sur son siège.

Obi-Wan soupira, déchiré entre la joie d'avoir laissé tomber ce sujet, et blessé de ne pas l'avoir résolu. Il ne voulait pas forcer Qui-Gon à le garder quand celui-ci ne semblait plus vouloir de lui.

\- Le Sénat est en train de voter pour élire un nouveau Chancelier Suprême et la Reine Amidala rentre chez elle. Cela va accroître la pression sur la Fédération et générer des conflits.

\- Et dévoiler au grand jour notre mystérieux individu, souligna Mundi.

Les autres membres du Conseil approuvèrent.

\- Allez avec la Reine de Naboo et découvrez l'identité de ce seigneur noir. Vous embarquerez dans quelques heures, intima Maître Windu.

Qui-Gon s'inclina.

\- Que la Force soit avec vous, les congédia Yoda.

Lui et Windu échangèrent un regard et Mace hocha la tête avant de se lever pour les suivre.

\- Qui-Gon, interpella-t-il.

Le Jedi s'arrêta dans le couloir et attendit que Mace l'ait rattrapé. Obi-Wan et Anakin l'attendirent à leur tour.

\- Qui a-t-il Mace ? s'enquit Qui-Gon avant de reprendre son chemin.

Mace jeta un œil à Obi-Wan et Anakin avant de se tourner vers son ami.

\- Il serait préférable d'en parler seul à seul.

Qui-Gon porta à son tour son regard sur les deux jeunes gens.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Tu te souviens des requêtes que tu avais formulées il y a des années ? Les deux demandes qui avaient été rejetées sans même avoir été communiquées aux autres membres du Conseil ? questionna Mace en zieutant vers Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon suivit le regard de son ami et acquiesça.

\- Oui. Qu'en est-il ?

\- Yoda et moi estimons qu'il est temps de t'en parler.

Qui-Gon se figea et lui fit face.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il stupéfait.

\- Tu comprendras quand tu sauras. Maintenant, allons à l'infirmerie. C'est le meilleur endroit pour pouvoir t'en parler.

Au mot « infirmerie », Obi-Wan retint un gémissement.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre Maître, mais il faut que je passe à l'infirmerie pour mes injections mensuelles avant qu'on reparte en mission.

Mace hocha la tête.

\- Je suppose que nous allons y aller ensemble, Padawan Kenobi.

Ils descendirent à l'infirmerie en silence, les deux Maîtres ouvrant la voie, les garçons sur leurs talons.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Skent releva la manche d'Obi-Wan et injecta dans son bras un liquide blanc, épais et brillant. Obi-Wan ne grimaça même pas. Qui-Gon n'en fut pas surpris. D'après ce que son apprenti lui avait dit, il s'en faisait faire depuis toujours mais ne savait pas pourquoi, ni ce qu'on lui injectait.

Assis sur une chaise à côté de Qui-Gon, Anakin observait. Il plissa les yeux, confus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'avez-vous donné à Obi-Wan ? Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il au guérisseur.

Skent rit.

\- Je suis navré, jeune Anakin. Je ne suis pas autorisé à répondre à ta question. C'est confidentiel, même Obi-Wan ne le sait pas. Mais oui, il ira très bien.

L'enfant se tourna vers le Padawan avec de grands yeux.

\- Vous ne savez pas non plus ? Comment vous ne pouvez ne pas savoir ? s'étonna-t-il. Ça ne vous dérange pas de ne pas savoir ? Vous n'êtes pas curieux ?

\- Personne ne me l'a dit. C'est quelque chose que j'ai dû apprendre à accepter. Je suis curieux bien sûr mais je sais que je saurai en temps voulu, déclara Obi-Wan, inconscient de la fierté de son Maître.

Durant son apprentissage avec lui, Obi-Wan avait appris la patience et l'acceptation. C'était des qualités que tout Maître désirait voir chez son Padawan.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, Obi-Wan, approuva Skent en retirant la seringue.

\- Padawan Kenobi, pourquoi tu ne conduirais pas le jeune Skywalker dans vos quartiers ? suggéra Mace.

Qui-Gon sentit qu'Obi-Wan voulait protester et une part de lui espéra qu'il le fasse. Il y avait des moments où il trouvait son Padawan trop obéissant. A de rares occasions, il avait argumenté contre son Maître, mais lorsqu'il y avait d'autres Maîtres, comme ceux du Conseil, il pouvait être trop obéissant. Étant le Jedi le moins orthodoxe de l'Ordre, Qui-Gon trouvait parfois frustrante la dévotion aveugle d'Obi-Wan envers le Conseil et le Code. Mais une autre part de lui était heureuse de l'obéissance de son apprenti. Et il voulait connaître son taux de midichloriens et pourquoi ils devaient lui injecter ce liquide blanc.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Obi-Wan inclina docilement la tête et conduisit le garçon hors de la chambre d'infirmerie privée. Skent ferma la porte derrière eux et se retourna. Il soupira.

\- Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'en parler, hein ? dit-il en fixant Mace et Qui-Gon.

Ces derniers étaient côte à côte sur les chaises adossées contre le mur. Mace approuva.

\- D'abord, je pense que vous devriez faire part à Qui-Gon de ce que vous avez découvert à propos du taux de midichloriens du garçon.

Skent tira une chaise et s'assit devant Qui-Gon, un datapad sur ses genoux. Il se pencha en avant.

\- J'ai vérifié le taux de midichloriens de l'enfant, et tu avais raison, son taux est assez élevé. Mais il n'atteint pas 20 000 et il n'est pas aussi haut que celui de Yoda. Même s'il est élevé pour un garçon humain.

Qui-Gon n'avait même pas demandé le taux d'Anakin, sachant que ça lui serait refusé.

\- Qui-Gon... souffla Mace, attirant à lui l'attention du Jedi... Anakin Skywalker n'est pas l'Élu.

\- Sa mère a dit qu'il n'avait pas de père. Elle était sincère, Mace, je l'ai senti, insista Qui-Gon.

Mace soupira.

\- Peut-être, Qui-Gon. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait pas de père donc, il n'y en avait pas pour l'aider à élever son garçon. Mais c'est une esclave, rappela-t-il. Je ne serais pas surpris si des hommes avaient passé la nuit avec elle avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte. Elle ne pourrait même pas savoir qui est le père biologique. Il pourrait y avoir un nombre incalculable de pères possibles. Je suis navré, Qui-Gon mais, Anakin Skywalker n'est pas le garçon de la prophétie.

\- J'ai étudié son sang, poursuivit Skent. Il a un père mortel. Sans le sang du père, je ne peux pas prouver son identité, mais il y a des traces dans le sang de l'enfant qui montrent qu'il en a un.

Qui-Gon hocha lentement la tête, acceptant la vérité.

\- Mais il a toujours besoin d'être formé, Mace. Il est puissant dans la Force et je suis toujours persuadé que c'est la Force qui m'a conduit à lui. J'ai promis à sa mère et à moi-même qu'il serait formé, qu'il soit l'Élu ou non. Si le Côté Obscur s'empare de lui, il amplifierait sa colère et sa frustration dues à sa condition d'esclave, et, au fil du temps, le Côté Obscur en ferrait un allié extrêmement puissant.

\- Yoda a pensé la même chose. L'avenir du garçon est voilé. Il a ajouté, et je suis d'accord, que si le garçon doit être formé, alors la seule personne en mesure de s'en charger, c'est lui-même.

\- Du moment qu'il est formé, Mace, c'est tout ce que je demande. Et pour Obi-Wan. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon apprenti ? demanda-t-il sévèrement, voulant qu'ils aillent droit au but au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

\- Qui-Gon, tu te souviens d'une jeune femme enceinte, il y a de ça vingt et an ? débuta Mace.

Le Jedi hocha négativement la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris. Pour toi, c'était un événement insignifiant. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu t'en souviennes. Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. C'était en pleine nuit, et Xanatos s'était blessé en voulant prouver ses compétence au sabre...

Qui-Gon s'agita sur sa chaise, la mention de son ancien Padawan le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- … Tu l'as bien sûr conduit à l'infirmerie et tu as remarqué que Skent n'était pas dans son bureau. Tu l'as cherché et trouvé dans l'une des chambres privées, si je me souviens bien. Et il y avait Skent, Yoda, moi-même ainsi qu'une jeune femme enceinte.

Qui-Gon l'interrompit.

\- Oui, je pense que je m'en souviens. C'est rare mais il arrive que nous venions en aide à des femmes enceintes qui espèrent que leurs enfants soient sensibles à la Force. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que toi et Yoda soyez là. Je me rappelle avoir trouvé étrange votre présence ici.

\- C'était étrange pour moi aussi. J'avais reçu un appel de Yoda me disant d'aller le rejoindre à l'infirmerie. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Quand je suis arrivé, Yoda était déjà là, avec Skent et une femme. Elle nous a raconté son histoire. Elle avait été bannie de chez elle parce que ses parents avaient honte qu'elle soit enceinte mais pas mariée. Elle est allée d'un guérisseur à un autre jusqu'à donner naissance ici. Et l'histoire qu'elle nous a racontée était incroyable.

Qui-Gon pencha la tête.

\- Incroyable sur quel point ?

Mace et Skent échangèrent un regard entendu avant que Mace ne poursuive.

\- Elle ne savait pas comment elle était tombée enceinte.

Qui-Gon écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

\- Elle a été droguée et violée ?

C'était assez fréquent sur la plupart des planètes de la Bordure Extérieure qui avaient un gouvernement à l'autorité déficiente, mais cela le révulsait. Il ne pensait pas qu'aucun Jedi approuverait mais ces derniers ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose pour y remédier.

Skent prit le relais.

\- Non, Qui-Gon. J'ai vérifié. Elle était... vierge, pure mais enceinte. Et elle ne savait pas comment ça avait pu arriver.

Qui-Gon fixa le sol à ses pieds. Son esprit tournait à plein régime.

\- Vous voulez dire... il inspira profondément et leva les yeux... vous voulez dire que l'Élu est parmi nous depuis tout ce temps ? Dans le Temple et formé pour devenir un Jedi ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

\- Juste après l'accouchement, j'ai analysé le taux de midichloriens de l'enfant, déclara Skent. Il dépassait les statistiques, avec un taux supérieur à 20 000. Je ne peux pas donner un chiffre plus précis tant le taux est élevé, et j'ai essayé pendant plus vingt ans. Sa mère est morte peu après sa naissance, même si l'accouchement s'est fait sans problème.

\- Quel était le nom de la mère? demanda Qui-Gon d'une voix calme.

Son esprit avait déjà fait ses conclusions mais il avait besoin de les entendre se confirmer. Il devait être sûr d'avoir raison. Et il ne voulait pas avoir raison.

\- Elle venait de la planète Stewjon, dit Mace. Qui-Gon ferma les yeux. La planète d'Obi-Wan. Son nom était Shela... Shela Kenobi. Elle a nommé son bébé, Obi-Wan, acheva doucement Mace.

Il y eut un silence. Qui-Gon rouvrit les yeux, tendu.

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mon Obi-Wan, murmura-t-il, son regard fixé sur le sol se tourna vers Mace. Obi-Wan, _mon_ Obi-Wan est.. est l'Élu ? L'enfant qui apportera l'équilibre dans la Force ? Et je l'ai formé pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? Non, non... je ne veux pas qu'il ait cette... cette responsabilité. En êtes-vous sûrs ? Peut-être que Shela Kenobi a menti ou... Il respira profondément, libérant sa frustration dans la Force.

Mace secoua la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, Qui-Gon. C'est Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nous en sommes sûrs. Je m'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir dit, mais c'était nécessaire. Obi-Wan avait besoin de mener une vie normale. Yoda ne voulait pas que la prophétie fasse pression sur lui. Grandir avec son destin planant au-dessus de sa tête aurait été trop pesant pour lui. Il y a peu de gens qui sont au courant. Juste nous trois, Yoda, Skent et moi. Yoda est en train d'informer les autres membre du Conseil.

Qui-Gon porta son regard sur Skent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui injecte tous les mois ?

\- Un liquide que peu de gens connaissent. Il brouille la signature dans la Force du Padawan. C'est une illusion qui le fait apparaître plus faible qu'il ne l'ait en réalité. Mais ses effets ne durent qu'un mois. Il faut donc que je renouvelle les injections tous les mois. Sans elles, nous n'aurions pas été capables de le cacher de son ancre du Côté Obscur avant qu'il ne trouve celle du côté de la Lumière.

\- L'ancre du Côté Obscur ? interrompit Qui-Gon.

Skent ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

\- Oh, je suppose... il zieuta vers Mace avant de revenir sur Qui-Gon... Que Mace ne t'a pas encore informé de ça, dit-il, mal à l'aise.

Le Jedi se tourna vers son ami de longue date.

\- Mace ?

\- Il y a une partie de la prophétie que tu ignores. Elle dit qu'Obi-Wan apportera l'équilibre dans la Force, mais elle ne dit pas de quel côté : la lumière ou l'obscurité. Il y a deux personnes, une du côté Lumineux, l'autre du Côté Obscur qui seraient une ancre pour Obi-Wan, le maintenant fermement dans un côté. Nous avons été chanceux d'avoir été les premiers à trouver Obi-Wan, car nous avons pu le cacher au Côté Obscur et le faire grandir dans la Lumière. Mais, naturellement, nous ne savons pas qui aurait pu être son ancre du Côté Obscur.

\- Et son ancre du côté de la Lumière ?

Mace secoua la tête.

\- La prophétie nous a donné aucune indication pour la trouver, peut-être que seul Obi-Wan peut le savoir. Bien sûr, nous avons quelques spéculations mais, finalement, nous ne savons pas. Ça pourrait être Yoda, ou toi, ou son amie Bant... Force, Qui-Gon, ça pourrait être Anakin ou quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas encore rencontré, pour ce que nous en savons. Nous espérons qu'il ait déjà trouvé son ancre du côté Lumineux, ou très bientôt, surtout avec la possibilité qu'un Sith soit vivant.

\- Un Sith ?! s'exclama Skent qui entendait pour la première fois qu'un Sith était encore en vie.

Ils l'ignorèrent. Qui-Gon soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains avec lassitude.

\- Obi-Wan n'aura pas un avenir bien reluisant, n'est-ce pas ? (Il se frotta les yeux et dévisagea Mace.) Il va se battre contre les Sith, n'est-ce pas ? Ou se joindre à eux.

Il ne pouvait songer à l'avenir de son Obi-Wan car ce poids sur ses épaules aller avoir raison de lui.

\- C'est possible, Qui-Gon. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Obi-Wan est hors norme. Il a un grand destin à accomplir, mais il n'a que vingt-un ans. Il a encore le temps d'être un enfant.

Qui-Gon rit sèchement et secoua la tête.

\- Non, non, Mace. Obi-Wan est trop impatient de grandir. Il ne veut plus être un enfant, dit-il, presque tristement, comme s'il ne voulait pas le laisser grandir trop vite. Je dois être là pour lui. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire face seul à un tel destin. Quand allez vous lui dire ? Lorsqu'il sera anobli ?

Mace haussa les épaules.

\- Yoda veut te laisser t'en charger. Tu le ferras quand tu sentiras qu'il est prêt. C'est toi qui le connais le mieux.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Qui-Gon pénétra dans ses quartiers d'habitation, l'esprit empli de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. C'était bien plus que ce qu'il avait pensé découvrir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit aussi important. Il balaya les quartiers du regard mais ne vit ni Anakin, ni son Padawan... _L'_ _É_ _lu,_ lui chuchota son esprit abasourdi. Il n'arrivait toujours pas y croire. Même s'il pouvait le constater. Obi-Wan avait toujours eu une telle connexion avec la Force. Tout lui venait avec une telle facilité. Il y avait un tel éclat en lui.

\- Hey, c'est un modèle de vaisseau _Tantive IV_ ! Génial ! Et c'est un vaisseau cargo !

Il entendit la voix d'Anakin venir de la chambre d'Obi-Wan. Il s'y dirigea et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. La scène qu'il vit lui mit du baume au cœur.

Obi-Wan et Anakin lui tournaient le dos, agenouillés par terre au milieu des nombreuses maquettes de vaisseaux d'Obi-Wan. Que son apprenti et Anakin partagent quelque chose en commun, quelque chose qui les liait, le réconforta. Pour une quelconque raison, Obi-Wan avait semblé déterminer à ne pas aimer le garçon. Les avoir poussé à passer un peu de temps ensemble semblait avoir été une bonne idée. Peut-être que son Obi-Wan accepterait Anakin.

Obi-Wan : un esprit tellement pur et sain. Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte à quel point son Obi-Wan était puissant ? Il savait qu'il était exceptionnel. C'était un garçon brillant et, Qui-Gon s'était très vite rendu compte durant son apprentissage à quel point Obi-Wan était spécial _pour lui_ , mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était extraordinaire, jusqu'à maintenant. L'enfant qui avait rampé jusque dans son lit, qui lui avait courageusement dit les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, et le garçon qui lui avait demandé avec audace s'il pouvait être son Padawan. La Force l'avait conduit à Obi-Wan si tôt. Selon Mace, le lien avait commencé à se former le jour où il avait vu la mère d'Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon remerciait chaque jour la Force pour les avoir réuni, sans se demander pourquoi. Mais maintenant, il se posait la question. Pourquoi avait-il été choisi par la Force pour être le Maître d'Obi-Wan ? Quelqu'un comme Yoda était sûrement plus qualifié pour prendre en charge un garçon aussi unique et spécial qu'Obi-Wan. Non pas qu'il se plaignait. Il aimait le garçon comme il aurait aimé le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Si seulement il avait assez de courage pour lui dire combien il comptait pour lui.

Obi-Wan ne prendrait pas les nouvelles à la légère... ou peut-être qu'il les prendrait trop à la légère. C'était un enfant modeste. Il ne croirait pas être aussi extraordinaire. Il aimait à penser qu'il était un Jedi dans la moyenne, qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial chez lui. A chaque fois qu'on l'avait remercié pour son aide durant une mission, il disait qu'il n'avait pas été tout seul et que c'était Qui-Gon qui leur avait sauvé la vie ainsi que celles de leurs proches. Il percevait à travers leur lien à quel point la reconnaissance de ceux qu'il avait sauvés le mettait mal à l'aise. Il semblait aimer rester en arrière-plan, faisant ce qu'il pouvait sans se faire remarquer. La nouvelle qu'il était l'Élu serait... Qui-Gon secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas ce que son Padawan ferrait... ou qu'est-ce qu'il nierait. Jamais il ne l'accepterait. Cette modestie, bien que frustrante parfois était un trait de caractère que Qui-Gon espérait ne jamais voir disparaître chez son Obi-Wan.

Il inclina la tête. Il lui faudra méditer plus tard. Il porta son attention sur ce qu'Obi-Wan disait. Il expliquait à Anakin où il avait obtenu certaines maquettes et comment il se les était procurées. Il raconta à Anakin sur quels vaisseaux ils avaient voyagé durant leurs missions, comme le _Radiant VII_ ou le vaisseau cargo. Obi-Wan attrapa l'une de ses maquettes.

\- Durant l'une de nos missions, mon Maître nous a laissé nous faire capturer par des pirates et nous étions retenus sur un vaisseau comme celui-là.

Qui-Gon haussa un sourcil interrogateur, essayant de se rappeler le moment où _il_ les avait laissé se faire capturer par des pirates. Il y avait eu des occasions où il les avait volontairement laissé se faire prendre pour obtenir des informations, mais jamais par des pirates.

\- Qui-Gon vous a laissé vous faire capturer ? Comment vous vous êtes échappés ? demanda Anakin.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile, répondit l'apprenti. Il souleva le model réduit pour montrer l'endroit où les déchets étaient évacués. Nous avons dû nous échapper par là. Les pirates avaient une sorte de petite capsule de secours mise au rebut et prête à être larguée. C'était étroit mais nous avons réussi à y entrer tous les deux. J'avais quinze ans à l'époque et j'étais encore petit. Mais la capsule avait été mise au rebut pour une bonne raison. Après avoir été largués dans l'espace, nous nous sommes rendus compte que les commandes étaient endommagées et ne pouvaient être réparées. Etre coincé dans un espace aussi réduit avec quelqu'un change profondément le point de vue que tu as sur lui, Anakin. Mon Maître pouvait être assez bavard lorsqu'il n'y avait rien à faire et nulle part où aller.

Qui-Gon cligna des yeux, se souvenant différemment de ce qui s'était passé.

\- Nous sommes restés coincés là-dedans pendant des jours jusqu'à ce qu'une équipe de nettoyage républicaine ne nous trouve.

Il attrapa une reproduction d'un vaisseau de nettoyage républicain.

\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai ce modèle. Il le souleva pour le montrer au garçon. Tu vois, Anakin, ces maquettes sont plus qu'un passe-temps, pour moi. J'ai été sur chacun de ces vaisseaux avec mon Maître. Ce sont des souvenirs, confia-t-il avec tendresse, son regard balayant sa collection de modèles réduits.

Qui-Gon en fut surpris. Il ne savait pas que c'était pour cette raison que son Padawan se rendait directement dans une boutique de maquettes de vaisseaux spatiaux après chacune de leurs missions. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte du nombre de vaisseaux qu'ils avaient pris ensemble et, qu'Obi-Wan chérissait ses maquettes à ce point. Il avait simplement supputé que c'était juste un passe-temps pour Obi-Wan. Il se rappela de la première fois où il avait couru vers une boutique de maquettes et avait terminé de monter son premier modèle. Les yeux verts brillants qui s'assuraient que chaque détail soit parfaitement exact, la manière avec laquelle il manipulait si soigneusement son modèle, les questions qu'il lui avait posées sur la couleur du vaisseau qu'ils venaient tout juste de quitter et la fierté dans son regard lorsqu'il avait achevé un modèle. Qui-Gon porta un regard nouveau sur les reproductions de son Padawan.

\- Je ne me souviens pas que la mission se soit tout à fait passée comme ça, Padawan, intervint-il.

Il sourit avec amusement lorsqu'Anakin sursauta et se retourna rapidement, clairement surpris. Obi-Wan lui lança simplement un regard innocent. Ce regard le fit rire et il était heureux de voir que ce lien avec Anakin semblait le distraire de ses préoccupations, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il n'avait pas de boucliers étroitement resserrés autour de son esprit et il n'était passif et en retrait.

\- Si je me souviens bien, mon jeune Padawan, c'est toi qui nous a fait faire capturer. Tu n'as pas voulu me suivre et sauter dans le fourneau, ce n'était pas comme s'il était allumé et il nous aurait caché.

\- Maître, ce n'était pas mon besoin de rester en vie qui nous a fait prendre, mais votre voix qui était de moins en moins discrète. Il baissa son timbre de voix pour imiter Qui-Gon : « Obi-Wan, entre là-dedans. Obi-Wan ! Viens Padawan! » Voilà ce qui a attiré leur attention, soutint-il avec bonne humeur.

Qui-Gon dodelina de la tête, amusé par ces arguments enfantins, et quelque peu surpris qu'Obi-Wan montre cet aspect de sa personnalité avec Anakin dans la chambre. Il était en général plus réservé en présence d'autrui.

\- Je n'ai pas élevé ma voix, Padawan. Je suis plus malin que ça. D'ailleurs, ils étaient déjà sur notre chemin et ils ont pu entendre ma voix par-dessus le rugissement du générateur. Et ce n'était pas moi qui parlait sans cesse, Obi-Wan. Je n'arrivai pas à te garder tranquille une seconde. Tu continuais à me poser des questions et à t'excuser de nous avoir fait prendre. Tu as admis dans la capsule de secours, que c'était toi qui étais responsable de notre capture.

Obi-Wan ne répondit pas verbalement, se contentant de hausser les épaules, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas argumenter contre son Maître « avisé ». Qui-Gon ricana et se redressa contre le chambranle.

\- Viens, nous devons partir.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan se tenaient de chaque côté du vaisseau, attendant que la Reine arrive. Anakin jouait autour à côté d'eux avec le droïde R2-D2.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu sembles avoir finalement accepté Anakin, Obi-Wan, nota Qui-Gon tandis qu'il observait l'enfant parler à l'unité R2 comme s'il le comprenait.

Obi-Wan hocha la tête.

\- Oui, Maître. C'est un bon garçon. Il sera un bon Padawan pour vous, dit-il fermement, ses yeux fixés sur le garçon.

Qui-Gon regarda son Padawan du coin de l'œil. Obi-Wan avait des boucliers étroitement resserrés autour de son esprit, l'empêchant de connaître ses pensées mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il soupira intérieurement, comprenant enfin pourquoi Obi-Wan agissait de la sorte. Obi-Wan se sentait toujours sur la sellette. Qui-Gon aurait dû lui parler avant, pour s'assurer qu'Obi-Wan sache qu'il ne le rejetait pas. Il reporta son attention sur Anakin qui interagissait avec R2-D2.

\- Non, mon Padawan. Il ne sera pas mon prochain apprenti.

La tête d'Obi-Wan se tourna brutalement vers lui.

\- Le Conseil l'a définitivement refusé, Maître ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Obi-Wan. Si Anakin doit être formé comme il doit l'être, alors ce sera Maître Yoda qui s'en chargera.

\- Maître Yoda ? Mais, je pensais qu'Anakin était l'Élu et vous m'avez dit une fois que vous aviez eu une vision de vous-même formant Élu. Que c'était la volonté de la Force que vous le formiez.

Qui-Gon tourna son regard vers le jeune homme à ses côtés.

\- Ah oui ? dit-il en fouillant sa mémoire.

Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir dit ça à Obi-Wan. Il avait craint qu'en le lui disant, Obi-Wan remette en question sa place aux côtés de son Maître, et il ne l'avait pas souhaité. Pourquoi en aurait-il fait part à Obi-Wan ? Quand le lui aurait-il dit ? Il avait depuis longtemps mis cette vision derrière lui pour se concentrer uniquement sur ici et maintenant. Savourant chaque seconde avec Obi-Wan.

\- Oui, Maître, le jour où vous m'avez accepté comme votre Padawan.

D'accord. Il s'en rappelait maintenant. A l'époque il n'était pas aussi proche d'Obi-Wan et, malheureusement, il ne désirait pas être proche de lui. Il ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau si Obi-Wan se retournait contre lui, comme Xanatos.

\- La volonté de la Force était que je trouve Anakin, mais pas que je le forme, et personnellement, j'en suis heureux.

Il se tourna vers Obi-Wan et posa une main sur son épaule. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, sérieusement.

\- Je sens que tu es prêt pour tes épreuves, mais je ne rechignerai pas à t'avoir sous ma garde pendant quelques années de plus, dit-il en lui souriant tendrement.

Obi-Wan fixa le sol, embarrassé par cette marque d'affection. Il ravala un sourire heureux mais Qui-Gon ne fut pas dupe. Il savait qu'Obi-Wan était heureux de l'entendre le lui dire.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, Maître, mais si c'est la volonté de la Force... ?

Il leva un regard interrogateur vers son Maître. Qui-Gon réfléchit un instant sur la meilleure manière d'apaiser l'esprit de son apprenti, sans lui dire toute la vérité. A cet instant, ce n'était pas le moment de l'informer de son destin.

\- Je crois... commença-t-il lentement...que la Force m'a donné une vision pour que je t'accepte, Obi-Wan. Je n'ai plus eu concernant l'Élu depuis que je t'ai accepté comme mon Padawan.

Comme s'il avait déjà formé l'Élu. Il n'avait pas besoin de garder pour lui des visions et des ressentiments sur quelque chose qui avait déjà été fait.

\- La Force voulait juste... me donner un nouvel objectif. J'en suis persuadé. D'ailleurs...

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit au loin, la navette de la Reine qui s'approchait.

\- … Anakin n'est pas l'Élu.

\- Ce n'est pas lui, Maître ?

Qui-Gon secoua la tête.

\- Non, Padawan. Ce n'est pas lui. Je me suis trompé. Le Conseil a revérifié son taux de midichloriens. Bien sûr, ils ont refusé de me dire le résultat, ils m'ont dit qu'il était élevé mais pas plus que celui de Yoda. Je me battrais encore pour Anakin, bien sûr. Il doit avoir une chance d'être formé comme un Jedi. Je le lui ai promis ainsi qu'à sa mère.

\- Je pensais qu'il n'avait pas de père ?

\- Comme Maître Windu me l'a fait remarquer, la mère d'Anakin est une esclave. Quand un homme la veut, il la prend, aussi triste que ce soit. Elle ne pourrait pas savoir qui est le père et pour me l'expliquer, il était plus simple pour elle ne me dire qu'il n'y en avait pas. De son point de vue, il n'y a pas de père.

Il leva les yeux et vit la navette de le Reine atterrir sur la plateforme.

\- Nous discuterons de ça plus tard, Obi-Wan. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas t'assurer que l'équipage est prêt ? Prends Anakin avec toi.

\- Oui, Maître, répondit Obi-Wan. Anakin ! Viens !

Le garçon le regarda et Obi-Wan lui fit signe de venir. R2-D2 bipa et suivit l'enfant.

\- Voyons si l'équipage est prêt, déclara Obi-Wan tandis qu'il conduisait le garçon et le droïde sur la rampe.

\- J'ai une question. C'est quoi les midichloriens, Obi-Wan ? J'ai entendu Yoda... Entendit-il demander à son apprenti avant qu'ils pénètrent dans le vaisseau.

Qui-Gon les regarda disparaître avec un faible sourire avant que la Reine ne sorte de sa navette. Il vint à sa rencontre et la salua.

\- Votre Altesse, nous avons le plaisir d'être vos gardes du corps, une fois de plus.

\- Je vous en remercie, Maître Jedi, déclara la Reine. Je l'apprécie d'avantage.

\- Par ici, votre Altesse.

Qui-Gon conduisit la Reine et son entourage dans le vaisseau. Peu de temps après, ils décollèrent.


	6. The Gungan

**Note de la traductrice :** et voilà la suite en espérant qu'il ne reste pas trop de coquilles ! :)

* * *

 **The Gungan**

* * *

\- Pilote Olié, appela Qui-Gon.

Anakin se tenait à côté de lui, se demandant pourquoi le Jedi l'avait conduit dans le cockpit. Obi-Wan était derrière eux, obéissant, calme et impassible. Le pilote pivota sur son siège et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Oui, Maître Jedi ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Qui-Gon plaça ses mains sur les épaules d'Anakin.

\- Pourriez-vous garder un œil sur Anakin Skywalker pendant que nous nous entretenons avec la Reine Amidala ? Je suis sûr qu'Anakin sera intéressé par ce que vous faites.

Le pilote Oilé baissa le regard sur le garçon et lui sourit avec bonté. Puis il leva les yeux vers Qui-Gon et hocha la tête.

\- Pas de problème. (Il offrit un autre sourire à l'enfant.) Tu peux t'asseoir à côté de moi pendant que mon co-pilote se repose.

Anakin acquiesça, l'air heureux d'être dans le cockpit. Qui-Gon s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Obi-Wan et moi devons parler à la Reine. Ça ira, Ani ?

Le garçon de neuf ans fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

\- Oui, Maître Qui-Gon, monsieur.

\- Bon garçon.

Qui-Gon lui fit un sourire rassurant et se releva. Il adressa un signe de tête au pilote pour le remercier puis il se tourna vers son Padawan silencieux.

\- Allons-y Obi-Wan.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusque dans la salle faisant office de salle du trône, tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Qui-Gon songeait à la mission et Obi-Wan à ce que son Maître lui avait dit sur la plateforme.

Ils atteignirent la salle, s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant la Reine et la réunion débuta. Obi-Wan se tenait devant Jar-Jar, aux côtés de son Maître, au milieu de la salle avec le Capitaine Panaka. Etant un apprenti, il n'avait pas à prendre la parole, sauf si on lui posait directement une question. Ne pas être au centre de l'attention ne le dérangeait pas. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il enviait lorsqu'il aura finalement été anobli.

\- La Fédération nous attend. Nous ne bénéficierons pas de l'effet de surprise et nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, votre Majesté. Nous sommes trop peu et nous n'avons pas d'armée, lista inutilement le Capitaine Panaka au cours de la réunion.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous voulez atteindre votre objectif, votre Majesté, intervint Qui-Gon. Nous sommes là pour vous protéger mais nous ne pouvons pas mener une guerre pour vous.

Le Reine Amidala hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Je comprends, Ambassadeur Jinn. (Elle porta son regard vers Obi-Wan. Celui-ci cacha sa confusion et son embarras derrière un masque inexpressif.) Jar-Jar Binks...

Obi-Wan cilla, surpris. Comme tout le monde, il se tourna vers le Gungan. Jar-Jar s'auto-désigna.

\- Messa, votre Altesse ? s'exprima-t-il, tout aussi surpris.

La Reine acquiesça.

\- Oui. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Peux-tu contacter ton peuple et le convaincre d'organiser une rencontre avec moi pour négocier une alliance ?

\- Le peuple des Gungans, votre Majesté ? intervint le Capitaine Panaka, choqué par ce qu'elle suggérait.

\- Oui, Capitaine, répondit la Reine avec autorité, contrecarrant toute argumentation possible. Jar-Jar Binks m'a informé que les Gungans sont des guerriers puissants. Avec eux à nos côtés, nous aurions une chance.

Qui-Gon inclina la tête.

\- Si vous êtes en mesure de les rallier à votre cause, votre Majesté, ce serait un grand avantage pour nous, mais ce ne sera pas facile. Il se tourna vers Jar-Jar. Tu penses pouvoir parler à Boss Nass ?

Jar-Jar hocha la tête, ses oreilles virevoltant.

\- Messa peut faire ça.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

\- Pensez-vous que la Reine convaincra les Gungans, Maître ? interrogea Obi-Wan tandis qu'il s'approchait de son Maître qui se tenait près de la vitre en observant les étoiles qui défilaient dans des éclairs colorés. Il se tint à côté de lui et porta à son tour son regard vers l'extérieur.

\- Elle est entêté et passionnée dans ce qu'elle croit. C'est une bonne souveraine. Elle ferra de son mieux pour réussir, assura-t-il avec confiance. Mais les Gungans ne se laisseront pas facilement convaincre et nous ne pouvons pas l'aider, ce n'est pas la volonté de la Force.

Il se tourna vers Obi-Wan et ajouta :

\- Anakin est toujours dans le cockpit ?

\- Oui, Maître. Il voulait rester un peu plus longtemps. Le pilote Oilé lui apprend les commandes. Il semblait s'amuser, répondit-il en fixant les étoiles qui défilaient.

Qui-Gon lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Obi-Wan, quel est le problème ?

Il tenta de lire les émotions de son Padawan à travers leur lien, mais, une fois encore, Obi-Wan s'était fermé au lien. Jamais avant cette mission, Obi-Wan l'avait mis à l'écart, pas même durant le tout début de son apprentissage. Il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps et savoir qu'Obi-Wan lui cachait quelque chose l'inquiétait... et le peinait. Est-ce que c'était quelque chose en rapport avec Anakin ? Ou était-ce autre chose maintenant ?

Obi-Wan secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non, Maître, il n'y a rien.

\- Obi-Wan, nous en avons déjà parlé. S'il n'y a rien, pourquoi barricades-tu ton esprit ?

\- Maître, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je préférerais ne pas en parler en ce moment, déclara-t-il avec lassitude.

Qui-Gon était déchiré entre forcer Obi-Wan à lui en parler tout de suite, et la vie privée de son apprenti. Il devenait de plus en plus inquiet et ne voulait pas perdre son garçon. Il voulait être présent pour l'aider à faire face à ce qui le tracassait. Une partie de lui craignait qu'Obi-Wan commence lentement à l'éloigner de lui. Si c'était le cas, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Mais il savait que le forcer à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté le conduirait à le rejeter encore plus vite. A contre-cœur, Qui-Gon s'inclina.

\- Mais nous en discuterons à un moment donné, Obi-Wan, surtout si ça te distrait de la mission.

\- Je comprends, Maître. Ça ne me distraira pas, promit-il.

Qui-Gon porta sur lui un regard inquiet.

\- On ne dirait pas. Pourquoi ne méditerais-tu pas là-dessus ? Ça pourrait t'aider.

Obi-Wan le lorgna et Qui-Gon retint un sourire. Il savait qu'Obi-Wan détestait la méditation. Il trouvait amusant qu'Obi-Wan, parmi tant d'autres, déteste la méditation alors qu'il était né de la Force elle-même.

\- Fais-le, Padawan, ordonna-t-il. Tu en as besoin. Ça t'aidera, répéta-t-il gentiment. Une fois que tu auras terminé, tu pourras me rejoindre au mess. Je dois être sûr que tu aies mangé avant d'aller te reposer.

Obi-Wan soupira mais acquiesça.

\- Oui, Maître.

Il retourna dans leurs chambres temporaires. Qui-Gon l'observa s'éloigner avec amusement avant de reporter son regard sur les étoiles.

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dire à Obi-Wan à quel point il tenait à lui ? Était-ce à cause de Xanatos ? Il secoua la tête. Non, Xanatos était derrière lui maintenant... non ? Était-ce à cause de la règle qui interdisait l'attachement ? Il secoua derechef la tête. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Qui-Gon était connu pour avoir enfreint les règles plusieurs fois. Quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que son attachement envers son Padawan ne devrait pas le retenir. Quel Maître ne s'attacherait-il pas de cette manière à son Padawan ? Était-ce parce qu'au fond il craignait qu'Obi-Wan ne le comprenne pas, ou ne lui retourne pas son affection ? Redoutait-il qu'il ne soit qu'un mentor pour Obi-Wan, alors qu'il le considérait comme son fils ? Il nia d'un signe de tête mais, cette fois-ci, il hésita. Non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça... si ? Il savait Obi-Wan très attaché à lui. Il cherchait toujours l'affection de Qui-Gon. Cela signifiait sûrement qu'il était plus qu'un mentor pour lui.

Il repoussa ces pensées au fond de son esprit. Peut-être qu'il devrait méditer avec Obi-Wan. Il aimait méditer avec lui. L'accès aisé et puissant d'Obi-Wan à la Force avait toujours rendu la méditation de Qui-Gon plus facile. C'était une expérience merveilleuse qui apportait tant de lumière et de paix. Il hocha la tête. Oui, il allait méditer avec son apprenti si particulier. Il fit son chemin vers leurs quartiers d'habitation.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Tout était clair et calme. La Force tournoyait autour de lui, lui apportant protection et sens de l'exactitude. Son âme se sentait libre et légère. Ici, le temps n'avait aucune signification pour lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. La Force lui avait prodigué la paix, mais elle n'avait pas répondu à ses questions. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui le pouvait.

Obi-Wan ouvrit lentement les yeux et cligna des paupières, surpris devant la vision qui s'offrit à lui. Anakin était face à lui, le fixant. Il était à genoux, dans la position de méditation. On aurait dit qu'il avait tenté de s'y essayer mais avait renoncé. Obi-Wan n'avait pas besoin de balayer la pièce du regard pour savoir que Qui-Gon n'était pas là.

\- Maître Qui-Gon a dit que vous méditiez. C'est facile ? Pourquoi vous méditez pendant aussi longtemps ? Je serai capable d'en faire autant ? questionna Anakin.

Obi-Wan masqua un sourire. Le garçon avait tant de questions. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir lui-même été aussi curieux. Ce devait être la personnalité d'Anakin et pas juste le fait qu'il était un enfant. Maintenant qu'il avait la chance de le connaître un peu, il était difficile de le détester.

\- C'est assez facile, tu apprendras. Et il est difficile de garder la notion du temps qui passe lorsque tu es dans une profonde méditation. J'ai médité pendant combien de temps ?

Anakin haussa les épaules. Obi-Wan combattit l'envie de placer ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant pour l'empêcher de les hausser, une chose que Qui-Gon lui avait fait à chaque fois qu'il avait haussé les siennes lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Depuis, Obi-Wan avait appris à ne plus le faire et voir quelqu'un les hausser avait le don de le faire grincer des dents. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point l'enseignement de Qui-Gon l'avait influencé.

\- Vous et Maître Qui-Gon étiez en train de méditer tous les deux lorsque je suis arrivé. Il s'est réveillé peu de temps après mais vous, vous avez mis une éternité !

\- Où est mon Maître ?

\- Il est allé nous chercher à manger, mais ça fait un moment, répondit Anakin qui semblait être affamé.

Obi-Wan soupira intérieurement. Il savait que Qui-Gon ne le laisserait pas partir sans manger. Il hocha la tête et un silence inconfortable les entoura, du moins, pour Obi-Wan. Sans ses maquettes, il ne savait pas comment divertir le garçon. Il se leva et se tint là, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et c'est à cet instant que Qui-Gon arriva, trois assiettes en équilibre dans les mains. S'il n'avait pas eu recourt à la Force, il n'aurait pas pu transporter ces trois assiettes en même temps sur tout le chemin.

Il sourit quand il vit qu'Obi-Wan avait fini sa méditation. Anakin courut vers lui, attiré par l'arôme de la nourriture.

\- Maître Qui-Gon, monsieur, laquelle est pour moi ? demanda-t-il en louchant sur les assiettes avec avidité.

Qui-Gon ricana et se pencha pour qu'Anakin puisse voir la nourriture.

\- Choisis, Ani.

Anakin les observa, pensif. Il émit un « hmmm » comme s'il réfléchissait. Qui-Gon lança un regard complice à Obi-Wan avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Son apprenti sourit avec amusement et décrocha son sabre de sa ceinture pour le poser sur la couchette. Il n'avait pas besoin de son arme tout de suite, et ça lui donnait de quoi s'occuper les mains pendant un bref instant.

\- Celle-là ! s'exclama Anakin en se saisissant de l'assiette la plus garnie.

Obi-Wan n'était pas surpris. Cependant il se demanda pourquoi le garçon avait mis aussi longtemps pour faire son choix.

\- Où est-ce que je mange ? Il n'y a pas de table, fit-il remarquer en regardant autour de lui.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir par terre, suggéra Qui-Gon, amusé.

Il observa le garçon s'installer puis il tendit l'assiette qui avait l'aspect le plus appétissant à Obi-Wan. Celui-ci la prit à contre cœur et s'assit avec Qui-Gon sur le sol. Ce dernier se tint entre les deux garçons. Ils mangèrent en silence avant que l'aîné n'entame la conversation.

\- As-tu trouvé la réponse que tu cherchais, Obi-Wan ? s'enquit-il, intéressé.

Obi-Wan fit une pause et secoua négativement la tête. Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

\- Non Maître. La Force ne pouvait pas répondre à ma question. Ce n'est pas à elle de le faire.

Il se tourna vers Anakin avant que son Maître n'ait eu une chance de lui demander qui pourrait lui apporter une réponse.

\- Tu aimes ton repas, Anakin ?

Il sentit les yeux de son Maître rivés sur lui, mais il l'ignora.

Anakin approuva du chef avec enthousiasme, la bouche pleine.

\- Mmm-mmm. Il déglutit. Tatooine n'a pas de plats comme ça, et il y a toujours, _toujours_ du sable qui s'insinue dans la nourriture, dit-il en retournant à son repas.

Prenant conscience que l'enfant de répondrait pas à d'autres questions, Obi-Wan porta son attention sur son Maître.

\- Quand arriverons-nous sur Naboo ? s'informa-t-il.

\- Soit demain en fin de journée, soit tôt le matin dans deux jours. Nous devrions faire un entrainement au sabre puis prendre du repos, au cas où notre ennemi soit là, suggéra Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan approuva.

Anakin leva les yeux de son assiette.

\- Je peux regarder ? demanda-t-il avec envie.

Qui-Gon rit.

\- Pourquoi pas, mais fais attention Ani.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Deux jours plus tard, le vaisseau avait atterri au fond des bois, près d'un lac marécageux. Depuis le cockpit, les deux Jedi observèrent le vaisseau atterrir avec un sifflement. Enfin. Ils avaient dû faire vite. Le blocus les avait repéré sur le chemin du retour sur la planète.

Qui-Gon remercia le pilote et sortit du poste de pilotage pour retrouver la Reine. Obi-Wan le suivit silencieusement. Ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône où la Reine se tenait. Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

\- C'est le moment votre Majesté mais nous devons faire vite. Ils savent que nous sommes revenus, dit Qui-Gon.

\- Merci, Ambassadeur Jinn. Nous allons débarquer immédiatement. Elle fixa son regard dans le coin où se tenait le Gungan. Jar-Jar, es-tu prêt à aider notre peuple ?

Celui-ci approuva du chef.

\- Hmm-hmm, ya votre Altesse.

Le Capitaine Panaka conduisit le groupe hors du vaisseau, prêt à protéger la Reine si nécessaire. Ses suivantes restèrent derrière elle. L'équipage du vaisseau se déploya derrière elles dès qu'ils le purent pour garder un œil vigilant sur les alentours. Les deux Jedi se tinrent à la droite de la Reine, avec Anakin et Padmé à leurs côtés. Jar-Jar marcha devant, ouvrant la voie vers le marais, suivit du Capitaine Panaka.

\- Messa va par là, dit-il en pointant une direction droit devant lui.

Avant qu'ils atteignent le marais, Qui-Gon s'éloigna du groupe. Il surveilla les alentours mais ne perçut aucun danger. Il croisa les bras, pensif. Obi-Wan le préoccupait. Son front se plissa. Il avait l'impression qu'Obi-Wan le rejetait et c'était bien plus douloureux que ça n'aurait dû l'être pour un Jedi. Peut-être que le terme « rejeter » n'était pas adéquat. Peut-être que le jeune homme essayait juste d'être plus indépendant. Obi-Wan était un Padawan accompli. Il pouvait passer ses épreuves dès maintenant et devenir un Chevalier. Il aurait des missions en solitaire et serait indépendant. Il espérait que cette raison était la bonne. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser le contraire. Sa dernière méditation ne l'avait pas beaucoup avancé. La Force lui avait dit d'attendre Obi-Wan.

Il y eut un mouvement derrière lui, et Obi-Wan entra dans son champ de vision.

\- Jar-Jar est parti vers la cité, Maître.

\- Bien.

\- Pensez-vous que l'idée de la Reine va marcher ?

Qui-Gon lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Nous avons déjà parler de ça, Obi-Wan. Tu crois que ça ne fonctionnera pas ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, Maître. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. (Son regard se perdit au loin tandis qu'il analysait ses ressentis.) Y a quelque chose d'obscur.

\- Cela pourrait signifier que notre adversaire est ici. Je l'ai aussi ressenti dans la Force. Nous avons eu raison de venir.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Obi-Wan fixa ses pieds, ses mains jouant avec les bords de ses manches. Qui-Gon avait le sentiment que son Padawan cherchait ses mots mais il n'osa pas l'interrompre.

\- Je suis désolé, Maître pour... pour m'être mis à l'écart.

Qui-Gon hocha la tête, son regard dirigé sur son apprenti.

\- La question à laquelle la Force ne peut répondre. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse y répondre.

Obi-Wan acquiesça et porta son regard en direction du groupe qui attendait près du vaisseau, le marais derrière eux. Qui-Gon suivit son regard qui tomba sur Anakin assis sur un rocher, discutant avec Padmé et le Pilote Oilé.

\- Tu as besoin de me demander quelque chose qui concerne Anakin, déclara-t-il, sachant que c'était la vérité.

L'expression qu'afficha Obi-Wan fut une preuve suffisante qu'il avait raison.

\- Il n'y a rien d'inquiétant, Maître, juste de la curiosité, dit Obi-Wan, ses boucliers érigés autour de son esprit.

Depuis qu'il était en train de devenir un diplomate doué, il était difficile de dire s'il mentait lorsque ses boucliers étaient dressés. Mais Qui-Gon connaissait parfaitement Obi-Wan et son apprenti n'était juste simplement curieux. Qui-Gon décida de ne rien montrer de ce qu'il avait déduit. Il ne voulait pas mettre Obi-Wan sur la sellette.

\- Je me demandais si vous vous seriez davantage battu pour former le garçon s'il avait réellement été l'Élu. Je suis simplement curieux, Maître, répéta Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon savait qu'ils avaient déjà abordé ce sujet auparavant, mais visiblement, ils ne l'avaient suffisamment abordé si Obi-Wan était encore inquiet que Qui-Gon le rejette pour prendre quelqu'un autre à ses côtés. Il soupira. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire qu'il formerait Anakin sans en avoir parler au préalable avec Obi-Wan. Il avait été tellement sûr que le Conseil serait d'accord pour former Anakin qu'il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de parler de la possibilité pour Obi-Wan de devenir un Chevalier plus tôt que prévu. Il lui avait seulement dit qu'il formerait Anakin si personne ne le faisait. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait eu à le faire. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait dû s'assurer d'en avoir parler à Obi-Wan en premier. Quel imbécile trop confiant il avait été. Maintenant, Obi-Wan doutait de leur relation. Il se tourna pour faire face à son Padawan.

\- Si Anakin était l'Élu, je ferrais la même chose que maintenant. Je suis satisfait que Maître Yoda l'ait pris en charge. Élu ou non, Anakin doit être formé. Il eut un petit sourire : Le jour où tu m'as demandé d'être ton Maître, tu m'as dit que c'était la volonté de la Force, et je suis d'accord avec toi. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Obi-Wan : Et je crois fermement que c'est la volonté de la Force que je te forme jusqu'au bout. Je suis heureux de le faire. Et je crois que je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser partir hors de ma vue, répéta-t-il.

Obi-Wan lui offrit l'un de ses sourires timides.

\- J'étais juste curieux, Maître, dit-il calmement.

Qui-Gon pressa doucement ses épaules et lui rendit son sourire.

\- Je sais, Padawan.

\- Maître Jedi ! appela le Capitaine Panaka en marchant vers eux, évitant les branches des arbres.

Qui-Gon retira à contrecœur ses mains des épaules d'Obi-Wan. Il sentait que leur conversation n'était pas terminée, mais le devoir passait en premier.

\- Jar-Jar devrait bientôt revenir, dit l'homme lorsqu'il les rejoignit.

\- Merci Capitaine. Nous vous rejoignons bientôt, répondit Qui-Gon en inclinant la tête. (Il observa le capitaine repartir vers le marais puis, il se retourna vers son apprenti.) Obi-Wan...

\- Oui, Maître ?

Les lumineux yeux bleus le dévisagèrent.

 _"Je t'aime comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Tu es tout pour moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre petit. Ne crois jamais que tu pourras être remplacé dans mon cœur"._ A la place, il lui offrit un sourire crispé et :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il soupira et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Je sais que tu deviendras un Chevalier Jedi fort et sage, bien plus sage que moi, acheva-t-il en se dirigeant vers le marais. Il sentit Obi-Wan le talonner. Ils arrivèrent au niveau du Capitaine Panaka qui attendait Jar-Jar. Le reste du groupe était plus loin sur la rive. Anakin était avec Padmé et le reste des Suivantes.

Les oiseaux gazouillaient et le vent soufflait dans les feuilles sur les branches et dans les fougères tandis qu'ils patientaient en silence. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que Jar-Jar n'émerge du lac marécageux et ne s'ébroue. Il s'approcha d'eux.

\- Personne. Cité Gungan déserte. A cause des combats, Messa pense, annonça-t-il, l'air choqué.

Obi-Wan se tourna vers le Capitaine Panaka et Qui-Gon.

\- Pensez-vous qu'ils auraient pu être emmenés dans des camps ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger, mais Qui-Gon perçut le faible tremblement témoignant de son inquiétude.

Si les Gungans n'étaient plus là, alors leur plan serrait difficile à exécuter. Ils auront besoin d'une autre stratégie. Obi-Wan n'était pas le seul à être inquiet mais il gardait une apparence de Jedi confiant. Quelque chose se présenterait à eux. Il en était persuadé.

Le Capitaine Panaka prit la parole avant que Qui-Gon n'ait pu le faire.

\- Il est plus probable qu'ils aient été exterminés.

Jar-Jar secoua la tête.

\- Messa pas d'accord. En cas de danger, Gungan aller dans sanctuaire. Venez. Messa montre à vous ! répéta-t-il.

Le Capitaine Panaka hocha la tête et se tourna vers ses gardes.

\- Restez ici et surveillez le vaisseau. Les autres venez avec nous, ordonna-t-il.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Ils furent chanceux, Jar-Jar avait raison : les Gungans étaient dans leur sanctuaire et le plan tenait toujours. Obi-Wan observa les Gungans autour d'eux tandis qu'ils suivaient le groupe jusqu'au centre du sanctuaire. Les Gungans n'avaient pas l'air d'être les guerriers puissants que Jar-Jar avait décrit, mais Obi-Wan savait que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une large tête en pierre qui dépassait du sol. Boss Nass siégeait dessus, baissant son regard sur le groupe.

\- Jar-Jar Binks. Qui ça-t-il ? siffla-t-il désagréablement.

\- Euh, salut à vous papa big boss, Votre Honneur, dit maladroitement Jar-Jar en faisant un vague salut de la main.

Boss Nass ignora la salutation de Jar-Jar et observa le groupe avec aversion.

\- Ah, Naboo-stocrate. Vous-ça montez mécaniques, dit-il en référence aux Jedi.

Obi-Wan lutta avec succès contre l'envie de pousser un soupire agacé face au titre que le Gungan leur avait donné. Il commençait vraiment à ne pas pouvoir supporter les Gungans en général.

\- Vous-ça tout bombardé, continua-t-il en s'adressant au Gungan exilé.

\- Votre Honneur... interrompit la Reine... Je suis Amidala, Reine des Naboo. Je suis venue pour former une alliance...

\- Votre Honneur... intervint Padmé en faisant un pas en avant, provocant un silence surpris.

\- Qui ça-t-il ? demanda Boss Nass.

\- Je suis la Reine Amidala. Elle désigna la femme vêtue comme la Reine, ignorant le halètement choqué de ceux qui ne savaient pas. Elle est ma doublure, ma protection, ma loyale garde du corps. Je suis désolée de ce subterfuge mais j'en avais besoin pour ma protection... dit-elle avec la voix d'Amidala, la voix qui apportait la paix à son peuple et aux Gungans.

 _Je l'avais deviné depuis un certain temps_ , envoya Obi-Wan à son Maître par le biais de leur lien, se demandant si Qui-Gon l'avait lui aussi deviné. Il était pratiquement sûr que son Maître avait su. Si lui, l'avait deviné, alors il n'y avait aucun doute que Qui-Gon l'ait su aussi. Celui-ci lui lança un bref regard, amusé.

 _Ah oui, Obi-Wan ? Comment es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?_

 _Sur Tatooine, Maître. Dès le départ, j'ai su que c'était une doublure, mais ce n'est que sur Tatooine, quand elle a voulu venir avec vous en ville, que j'ai compris qui était la véritable Reine. Le Capitaine Panaka n'était pas ravi à l'idée qu'elle parte._

Qui-Gon lui envoya un sourire mental moqueur.

 _Il t'aura fallu tout ce temps pour comprendre, Padawan ?_

 _Quand l'avez-vous compris, Maître ?_

 _Je le savais depuis le début. Tu as sûrement remarqué les regards subtils qu'elle échangeait avec Padmé, et les messages cachés que lui donnait Padmé_ , répondit Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan choisit de ne pas répondre et ignora le sourire amusé de son Maître. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait manqué ces indices. Il aurait dû les remarquer. Cependant, une part de lui était heureuse qu'il les ait manqué. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour ses épreuves et qu'il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et à améliorer. Il avait encore besoin de son maître et avait encore maintes choses à apprendre de lui. Il regarda Qui-Gon du coin de l'œil avant de détourner le regard. Qui-Gon pensait peut-être qu'il était prêt mais lui non, peu importe ce qu'il avait dit au Conseil.

Il revint à l'instant présent.

\- … sommes vos humbles serviteurs, disait Padmé.

Il cligna des yeux en prenant conscience qu'il avait manqué tout son discours. Elle s'agenouilla et tout le monde en fit de même.

\- Notre destin est entre vos mains.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

\- Hmm... fit Boss Nass, pensif. Il soupira puis éclata de rire. Obi-Wan put sentir l'inquiétude de ces compagnons que Boss Nass refuse l'alliance.

\- Vous-ça pas croire plus forts que Gungans ? Hmmm... (Il commença à hocher la tête.) Messa aime ça. Peut-être nous-ça... vos amis.

Le groupe applaudit brusquement et Obi-Wan put entendre de nombreux soupirs de soulagement quand il se releva avec reconnaissance. Anakin se tourna vers eux.

\- Padmé est la Reine ? demanda-t-il, choqué.

\- Il semblerait, Ani, lui répondit Qui-Gon.

Anakin sembla nerveux, ses yeux alternant entre Padmé et le sol.

\- Comment... comment je dois me comporter avec elle, maintenant ?

Il leva les yeux vers Qui-Gon en quête de conseils. Celui-ci s'agenouilla pour se mettre à son niveau et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Sois toi-même. C'est ce que tu faisais avant. Elle ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur et comprendra. En fait, je pense qu'elle préférerait que tu restes toi-même. Ne laisse pas cette révélation changer ton amitié avec elle. Tu comprends ?

Anakin réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça.

\- Bien. Maintenant, pourquoi tu n'irais pas la rejoindre et lui montrer que ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle soit la Reine ?

L'enfant posa un regard inquiet sur la jeune femme, mais approuva du chef et alla lentement l'approcher. Obi-Wan offrit un sourire amusé à Qui-Gon.

\- Cette réponse ressemblait beaucoup à celles de Maître Yoda, dit-il en étouffant un petit rire.

\- Maître Yoda est un Jedi avisé, Obi-Wan, et j'ai entendu suffisamment de ses sermons dans ma vie pour en avoir retenu un ou deux, se défendit Qui-Gon avec bonne humeur. (Il sourit.) Allons voir ce que la Reine compte faire.

Obi-Wan sur ses talons, il se dirigea vers Padmé, le Capitaine Panaka, Boss Nass et Anakin.

\- Capitaine Panaka, prenez quelques hommes et allez voir la situation à Theed (1). Rendez-vous à l'orée de la forêt à l'ouest d'ici, près du marais. Il y a la tête d'une statue qui dépasse du sol. Vous voyez de quoi je parle, Capitaine ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Oui, Votre Majesté. Je pars tout de suite.

Il s'inclina avant de partir prendre quelques hommes avec lui.

\- Nous devrions y aller, maintenant, dit-elle à Qui-Gon et Boss Nass.

Ils approuvèrent.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Ils attendirent le retour du Capitaine Panaka au point de rendez-vous. Pour éviter qu'Anakin se sente inutile, Qui-Gon lui avait donné le rôle de sentinelle. Il devait les avertir lorsque le Capitaine Panaka serait en vue. Le Jedi sentit le soulagement d'Anakin à avoir quelque chose à faire et il sut que c'était une bonne idée.

Ils patientèrent pendant une durée qu'ils leur sembla longue. Padmé devenait inquiète. Bien qu'elle ait camouflé son inquiétude, Qui-Gon la percevait dans la Force, tout comme Obi-Wan. Ils restèrent près d'elle au cas où elle ait besoin de leur soutient. R2-D2 bipait à côté d'Obi-Wan, les signalant de sa présence, mais il était ignoré la plupart du temps. Padmé prit appui contre la carlingue du vaisseau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend si longtemps ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Ils reviendront, Votre Altesse, rassura Qui-Gon. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont sains en sauf.

Ils furent interrompus par Anakin qui accourait vers eux en criant :

\- Ils sont là ! Ils sont là !

Padmé se retourna avec soulagement.

\- Bien. Ils ont réussi.

Ils virent trois ou quatre speeder ralentir puis s'arrêter et les hommes descendre. Le Capitaine Panaka se dirigea vers eux. Il inclina respectueusement la tête devant sa Reine.

\- Votre Altesse, salua-t-il.

\- Capitaine Panaka, répondit-elle en retour. Quelle est la situation ?

Il eut une légère grimace, montrant qu'il n'avait pas d'excellentes nouvelles à leur rapporter.

\- Presque tout le monde a été emmené dans des camps. Quelques policiers et quelques gardes ont formé une résistance. Il fit une pause tandis que Boss Nass marchait vers eux et se tint à côté de Qui-Gon puis il reprit : J'ai emmené la plupart des chefs de la résistance avec moi.

Il jeta un œil au petit groupe qui se tenait autour des speeder. Anakin se pressa contre les deux Jedi pour pouvoir se pencher et entendre chaque mot. Le Capitaine reporta son attention sur Padmé.

\- L'ennemi est plus beaucoup plus fort et beaucoup plus nombreux que ce que nous avions prévu, Votre Altesse. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bataille que l'on puisse gagner.

\- Capitaine, la bataille est une diversion.

Elle s'adressa au groupe :

\- Les Gungans attireront l'armée hors de la ville. Ainsi nous pourrons nous y faufiler. Elle se tourna vers le petit droïde bleu et blanc.

\- Artoo, commanda-t-elle

Le droïde bipa et déploya une projection du palais de Theed.

\- Nous pourrons utiliser les passages secrets sous la cascade pour entrer dans la ville, dit-elle en montrant le chemin. Une fois à l'intérieur, dans l'entrée principale, le Capitaine Panaka ferra diversion, ce qui nous permettra d'entrer dans le palais et de capturer le vice-roi. Sans lui pour coordonner leurs mouvements, ils seront confus et perdus. Qu'en pensez-vous, Maître Jedi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Qui-Gon.

\- Le vice-roi sera bien entouré, prévint-il.

\- Une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur, cela ne devrait pas être un gros problème, assura le Capitaine Panaka, confiant.

Qui-Gon porta son attention sur Boss Nass :

\- Il est possible que cette diversion tue de nombreux Gungans, dit-il en s'assurant que Boss Nass soit conscient de tout ce qui pourrait arriver.

\- Messa prêt pour ça, assura Boss Nass en bombant le torse.

Qui-Gon salua sa volonté par un hochement de tête encourageant et approbateur

\- Nous avons un plan pour mettre hors de contrôle le vaisseau en orbite autour de la planète, déclara Padmé. Nous allons y envoyer les quelques pilotes dont nous disposons. Dès qu'ils auront fini de se charger du vaisseau, les Gungans seront moins nombreux à risquer de mourir.

 _Le plan est sage, Maître. Mais les guerriers de Naboo n'ont pas été formés pour ce type de bataille_ , dit Obi-Wan à travers leur lien. _Leurs armes ne pourront pas transpercer les boucliers. Et si le vice-roi s'échappe, Maître, il ne partira pas définitivement. Il reviendra avec une plus grande armée._

Qui-Gon hocha la tête pour montrer à Obi-Wan qu'il avait entendu.

\- Le plan est bien pensé. Cependant, il est très risqué. Les armes de vos guerriers ne peuvent pénétrer les boucliers, fit-il remarquer en leur transmettant ce qu'Obi-Wan lui avait dit.

\- Il y a même un plus grand risque, intervint Obi-Wan. Si le vice-roi s'enfuit Votre Altesse, il reviendra avec une autre armée de droïdes.

Padmé lui lança un regard déterminé.

\- Voilà pourquoi nous ne devons pas le laisser nous échapper. Tout dépend de ça.

R2-D2 éteignit la projection à la fin de la réunion. Boss Nass partit organiser son armée et le Capitaine alla informer ses hommes du plan, laissant Padmé, Anakin et les deux Jedi entre eux. L'enfant les regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Ça va marcher ? demanda-t-il.

Qui-Gon plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Que te dit la Force, Ani ?

L'enfant réfléchit, les yeux fermés par la concentration. Un instant plus tard il rouvrit les paupières et hocha la tête.

\- Elle me dit que tout ira bien... je crois, mais que ça ne sera pas facile.

\- Ce genre de chose n'est jamais facile, rétorqua Obi-Wan avec sagesse. A l'étonnement de Qui-Gon le visage d'Obi-Wan s'adoucit lorsqu'il porta son regard sur le garçon de neuf ans. Il sourit, heureux de voir son Padawan s'ouvrir au garçon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Padmé, qui elle aussi en semblait heureuse.

\- Comme un Jedi avisé dirait : suivre le chemin le plus facile, tu ne dois pas car le bon chemin, ce n'est pas. Je pourrais dire que c'est la même chose pour les missions. Si c'est trop facile, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

\- Ce sont des paroles sages, Jedi Kenobi, répondit Padmé. Est-ce votre Maître qui vous les a apprises ? suggéra-t-elle avec un léger sourire pour Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non, Votre Altesse, c'est le grand Maître Jedi Yoda qui me les a dites une fois.

Le visage d'Anakin se plissa, pensif.

\- Est-ce qu'il parle vraiment comme ça ? Je pensais qu'il faisait ça juste pour me mettre mal à l'aise ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

Qui-Gon rit.

\- Oui, Ani, c'est vraiment sa façon de parler.

Padmé poussa un brusque soupir, attirant sur elle leur attention.

\- Nous devrions aller nous reposer. Nous exécuterons le plan dès demain matin.

\- D'accord, approuva Qui-Gon.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Cette nuit trouva Obi-Wan éveillé et inquiet. Il était dehors, les yeux rivés sur les bois enténébrés sans réellement les voir. Les bruits des animaux nocturnes étaient tout juste audibles pour lui ; un hibou ou un grillon appelant sa compagne. Au loin, il put apercevoir un homme ou un Gungan faisant sa ronde, surveillant les environs du camp au cas où un ennemi les aurait découvert. Une douce brise soufflait et tout semblait paisible. Pour un guerrier inexpérimenté, ce n'était pas une nuit qui présageait une bataille à venir, mais Obi-Wan avait déjà vu des batailles et connaissait ces nuits. Il aimait comment la Force offrait le calme avant la tempête. La Force ondoya, le prévenant de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Obi-Wan ?

Le jeune homme se retourna.

\- Maître, dit-il en regardant Qui-Gon descendre de la rampe du vaisseau et le rejoindre.

\- J'ai été surpris de ne pas te voir au lit. Tu devrais te reposer, déclara-t-il.

\- Je sais Maître, j'ai... il détourna les yeux vers les arbres, ne sachant comment expliquer ce qu'il venait de vivre. Ce n'était pas tout à fait une vision. Du moins, ça ne ressemblait pas à celles qu'il avait déjà eues.

\- C'était une vision, Padawan ? s'enquit doucement Qui-Gon.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une vision gardait Obi-Wan éveillé. Celui-ci reporta son regard sur le visage chaleureux et inquiet de son Maître.

\- Oui, je pense que oui, Maître.

\- Tu n'en as pas l'air certain.

\- Je ne le suis pas Maître, C'est... il fit une pause, essayant de trouver les bons mots pour s'expliquer... Ce n'était pas... Je ne pouvais ni voir, ni entendre ce qui se passait. Je pouvais seulement le ressentir. L'épuisement de mon corps, la douleur dans mon poignet, la...

Il semblait perdu dans la douleur du souvenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était, Obi-Wan ? souffla Qui-Gon.

Son apprenti se força à poser son regard sur lui. Il savait que son visage reflétait la douleur qu'il avait ressenti.

\- Je pense que je me suis senti... mourir, Maître. (Qui-Gon cilla, surpris.) Je sentais quelque chose me perforer l'estomac, une chaleur brûlante.

Il plaça inconsciemment ses mains sur son ventre comme s'il ressentait encore la douleur. Son regard devint lointain, revenant au cœur de la vision.

\- Ça brûlait. Il y avait tant de souffrance. Je me sentais glisser au loin, ma vie ne tenant qu'à un fil. Respirer était si difficile. Je sentais le sang épais et liquide couler hors de mon estomac. Je me sentais de plus en plus froid et fatigué, ma vie quittait lentement mon corps.

Il se mit à trembler.

\- Obi-Wan !

Celui-ci revint brutalement à l'instant présent.

\- Maître ?

Qui-Gon était plus proche de lui qu'auparavant. Ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude et ses mains serraient fermement les épaules d'Obi-Wan.

\- Je suis désolé, Maître. Je ne voulais pas... commença-t-il.

\- Obi-Wan, l'interrompit Qui-Gon. Tu sais ce que je pense des visions et ce que j'en dis. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que je le redise.

Vivre dans l'instant présent. Se concentrer sur ici et maintenant. Obi-Wan connaissait par cœur ces phrases. C'était les préférées de son Maître.

\- Tu ne sais pas si ça a un rapport ou non avec notre mission. Il est préférable de ne pas s'en soucier tout de suite.

Il retira lentement ses mains des épaules d'Obi-Wan.

\- Je sais Maître, mais ça ne change rien au fait que ça ne m'aide pas à dormir. J'ai essayé de méditer, mais à chaque fois, la vision revenait. Je n'arrive pas à trouver l'apaisement et la Force ne m'a pas apporté de solution.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que nous faisions quand tu étais plus jeune ?

Obi-Wan hocha la tête, se rappelant avec clarté de ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'il avait une vision au beau milieu de la nuit et qu'il ne parvenait pas s'en remettre. C'était des souvenirs tellement tendres.

\- Maître, je pense que je suis trop vieux pour dormir avec vous.

\- Absurde, Padawan. On est jamais trop vieux pour ça et tu en as besoin. Si je me souviens bien, c'était la seule chose qui atténuait les visions avant d'y faire face le lendemain matin. Ensemble, souligna Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan ne pouvait le nier. Il y avait quelque chose dans la proximité physique de son Maître qui maintenait les visions au loin. Il était comme son bouclier, un solide champ de force qui empêchait les visions de pénétrer dans son esprit. Qui-Gon, son protecteur. Le lendemain matin, Qui-Gon s'asseyait avec lui et ils essayaient de comprendre le sens de la vision, ensemble. Il hocha la tête et offrit un sourire penaud à son Maître.

\- Ce n'est pas de refus, Maître.

\- Bien. Qui-Gon posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Obi-Wan et le ramena à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Il lui sourit. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais t'y forcer.

Obi-Wan lui lança un regard qui le fit rire.

* * *

(1) nom de la capitale de Naboo.


	7. The duel of the fates

**Note de la traductrice :** c'est parti pour la suite :) Et je remercie chaleureusement les deux personnes en guest qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite review !

* * *

 **The duel of the fates**

* * *

Qui-Gon s'éveilla avec une présence lumineuse près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le garçon endormi de vingt et un ans. La Force ondoyait avec légèreté autour de son Padawan. Il était paisible, calme. Mais Qui-Gon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était le calme avant la tempête. Ils avaient une grosse journée devant eux. Il fixa le visage de son Padawan endormi, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Obi-Wan avait l'air si paisible, si serein. Ce n'était pas souvent que Qui-Gon le voyait ainsi. Être dans une telle osmose avec la Force Unificatrice lui donnait un regard tendu, prudent et vigilant la plupart du temps. Les visions et les pressentiments qu'elles lui procuraient étaient négatif par nature, une angoisse par-ci, un avertissement par-là. Il était toujours sur ses gardes.

Qui-Gon soupira et leva son regard vers le plafond, sentant la chaleur du corps d'Obi-Wan contre son flanc droit. Ils avaient encore une heure avant de devoir se lever. Il faudrait qu'il fasse en sorte qu'Obi-Wan ait mangé avant de partir. Qui-Gon plissa les yeux, songeur. Peut-être qu'il y avait une explication pour qu'Obi-Wan ne se soucie pas de manger. Peut-être qu'en étant né de la Force elle-même, il n'avait pas besoin de manger quelque chose de solide aussi fréquemment. Peut-être que son alimentation provenait directement de la Force. Était-ce possible ? Possible, peut-être, mais probable ? Avec la Force tout l'était. Mais que la Force se substitue à la nourriture ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose, mais c'était un garçon né de la Force. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'enfant comme Obi-Wan auparavant. Alors peut-être que c'était plausible. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'Obi-Wan pouvait totalement se passer de nourriture. Et Qui-Gon ne prendrait certainement pas le risque de laisser Obi-Wan se laisser mourir de faim s'il se trouvait qu'il avait tord.

Obi-Wan soupira dans son sommeil et remua, enfouissant sa tête plus profondément dans son oreiller, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était tout petit. Cette vision innocente fit sourire l'aîné. Il avait enroulé ses bras autour de son oreiller de la même manière qu'il avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou il y a longtemps. C'était à se demander comment Obi-Wan ne l'avait pas remarqué. Comment personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il se demanda comment les autres Maîtres réagiraient devant son affection pour son Padawan.

\- Maître ? appela la voix ensommeillée d'Obi-Wan

Qui-Gon baissa son regard sur lui mais le garçon avait encore les yeux clos. Sans doute essayait-il de somnoler encore un peu.

\- Oui, Padawan ? répondit-il, affectueusement.

Pour lui, à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le mot « Padawan », cela voulait dire « fils ». Si seulement il avait le courage de le lui dire. En aura-t-il suffisamment un jour ? Obi-Wan soupira, à moitié endormi.

\- Je dois prendre un petit-déjeuner ce matin ? demanda-t-il, semblable à un garçon de seize ans. Cet âge où la plupart des adolescents en pleine croissance avait un appétit démesuré, mais où Obi-Wan ne mangeait rien. C'était encore pire que maintenant.

Qui-Gon ricana et hocha la tête malgré le fait qu'Obi-Wan ait les yeux fermés.

\- Oui, Obi-Wan. Mais tu as encore un peu de temps pour te reposer avant de devoir te lever. Tu as besoin de manger.

Une phrase qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de répéter presque tous les jours. Sans lui, qui dirait à Obi-Wan de manger ? Yoda ? Skent ? Son amie, Bant ?

\- Tu as besoin de prendre le plus de forces possible, aujourd'hui. C'est une journée importante.

Obi-Wan ouvrit finalement les yeux. Le regard qu'il fixa sur lui était sérieux et Qui-Gon put voir ses iris virer du vert au gris. Une couleur, qu'au fil du temps, il avait assimilé à l'inquiétude, au soucis et parfois à la peur.

\- Maître, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Je sais que je le dis souvent, mais là, c'est différent. Je n'avais encore jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Quelque chose d'horrible va se produire. Quelque chose qui va nous arriver et c'est sombre. La solitude... (Il grimaça comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce dernier mot.) J'ai peur que ma vision se réalise.

Qui-Gon se tourna vers lui et tira doucement et affectueusement sur la tresse de Padawan d'Obi-Wan. Une tresse qui, nota-t-il, avait besoin d'être refaite. Le sommeil paisible auprès de son Maître après le trouble de sa vision l'avait ébouriffée. Mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi songeait Qui-Gon. Il aimait faire la tresse d'Obi-Wan. C'était un moment d'union entre eux et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion.

\- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je vais dire, mais tu veux toujours me l'entendre dire quoiqu'il arrive, dit-il avec un sourire tendre, ne réalisant pas qu'Obi-Wan voulait l'entendre le lui dire parce qu'il sentait que ce serait la dernière fois il pourrait entendre son Maître prononcer ces fameux mots.

Qui-Gon continua son habituel discours avant qu'Obi-Wan ne puisse répliquer.

\- Tu dois te concentrer sur ce qui se passe ici et maintenant, Obi-Wan. Nous ne pouvons pas altérer le cours du temps. Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera. Il nous faut l'accepter et croire en la Force, quoiqu'il en coûte. Nous suivons la volonté de la Force. Elle nous guidera comme elle l'a toujours fait. Tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est de vivre dans l'instant présent. Dans le présent ; non dans l'avenir et laisser la Force nous guider.

Obi-Wan acquiesça mais son visage arborait toujours une expression inquiète.

\- Oui, Maître.

\- Ne te laisse pas distraire, Padawan. J'ai besoin que tu sois prêt et concentré, poursuivit Qui-Gon. Nous ferrons face aux ténèbres. Ensemble.

\- Oui, Maître, répéta Obi-Wan en refermant les yeux. Il semblait s'être rendormi et Qui-Gon savait qu'il ne dormait pas, mais qu'il essayait de se rendormir. Puis, Obi-Wan battit des paupières, renonçant à s'assoupir de nouveau. Il était le genre de personne qui, une fois réveillée, le restait. Il fixa son regard sur l'espace juste au-dessus de la tête de Qui-Gon.

Ils restèrent là, silencieux. Qui-Gon essaya de trouver une autre manière d'apaiser l'angoisse et les craintes d'Obi-Wan. Il ne voulait pas qu'Obi-Wan pense qu'il négligeait ses pressentiments, parce que ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne les avait jamais méprisés. Cependant, il savait qu'il valait mieux prendre de la distance plutôt que de se laisser ronger par l'inquiétude. Il savait que l'avenir était imprévisible. Même Yoda ne pouvait pleinement se fier à ses prémonitions. Ce que la Force voulait, la Force l'obtenait. Une leçon qu'il avait du mal à faire assimiler à Obi-Wan.

Il lui jeta un regard et vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait rouvert les paupières. Il remarqua à nouveau la tresse ébouriffée. Il soupira et s'assit, les yeux gris d'Obi-Wan suivirent son mouvement.

\- Lève-toi, Obi-Wan. Laisse-moi refaire ta tresse. Tu as réussi à en faire n'importe quoi, encore une fois, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Maître, je suis capable de m'en charger tout seul. Je ne suis plus un garçon empoté de treize ans, protesta Obi-Wan qui, toute fois, ne fit aucune tentative pour se dérober.

Qui-Gon fut heureux de voir le vert revenir dans les yeux gris du garçon.

\- Tu as raison, Obi-Wan. Maintenant, tu es un garçon empoté de vingt et un ans, le taquina-t-il.

\- Maître ! s'écria Obi-Wan avec bonne humeur. Je ne suis plus empoté. Je suis assez grand pour le faire moi-même.

Qui-Gon rit et leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais je veux le faire. (Il pointa la tresse emmêlée.) Tu ne vas pas le refuser à ton vieux Maître, n'est-ce pas ?

Obi-Wan sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non, Maître. Pas quand vous avez admis être vieux, dit-il, taquin.

Qui-Gon soupira, à la fois frustré et moqueur.

\- Je savais que ces mots se retourneraient contre moi, murmura-t-il au grand amusement apparent d'Obi-Wan. Aller, mon insolent Padawan. Assis-toi, dit-il en lui faisant signe de se lever.

Obi-Wan se releva pour s'asseoir confortablement en tailleur devant son Maître. Qui-Gon ne perdit pas de temps pour saisir la tresse et la défaire. Ses doigts retirèrent les perles symboliques et peignèrent machinalement les mèches. Il l'avait fait tant de fois qu'il aurait pu, sans problème le faire les yeux fermés.

\- Nous devrions faire un entrainement pendant que nous avons encore le temps, suggéra-t-il en commençant à tresser les cheveux d'Obi-Wan. Un peu de pratique nous serait bénéfique à tous les deux. Nous devrons faire face à un ennemi que les Jedi n'ont plus combattu depuis longtemps. Nous ne connaissons pas ses faiblesses. Nous devrons les apprendre durant la bataille. Ça nous aidera à être en pleine forme et pleinement concentrés sur les forces et les faiblesse de ce Sith. Je ne pense pas que nous serons capables de le vaincre sans connaître ses points faibles.

Obi-Wan approuva, attentif aux doigts de son Maître tirant sur ses cheveux.

\- Je comprends, Maître.

\- Bien. Nous nous entraînerons après avoir manger, dit-il en lui lançant un regard qui signifiait qu'Obi-Wan n'y couperait pas. Celui-ci roula des yeux.

\- Bien sûr, Maître.

Son ton poussa son Maître à tirer d'un coup sec sur sa mèche.

\- Insolent Padawan, murmura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Obi-Wan sourit.

\- Désolé, Maître.

Qui-Gon dodelina de la tête tandis qu'il enfilait soigneusement les perles sur la mèche à moitié tressée.

\- Si seulement je pouvais être certain que tu es vraiment désolé.

\- Mais bien sûr que je le suis, Maître ! répondit promptement Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon sourit. Des instants comme celui-ci étaient précieux et il en savourait chaque seconde. Le sourire sur le visage d'Obi-Wan, sa posture détendue, la lueur dans ses yeux verts, tout cela valait la peine qu'il se donnait. Voir Obi-Wan ainsi illuminait sa journée.

Il avait presque fini la tresse quand il remarqua le changement d'humeur d'Obi-Wan. Il sembla distrait par quelque chose. Son visage devint grave et son regard, troublé. Il joua distraitement avec les bords de ses manches.

\- Obi-Wan ? appela-t-il, soucieux.

Les yeux d'Obi-Wan revinrent brusquement sur lui.

\- Oui, Maître ?

Qui-Gon lui lança un coup d'œil tandis qu'il enfilait la dernière perle sur la tresse.

\- Tout va bien, Padawan ? Tu sembles perturbé.

\- C'est juste un autre pressentiment, Maître, répondit-il en observant les doigts de Qui-Gon nouer habilement l'extrémité de sa tresse.

\- Sur la mission ? interrogea Qui-Gon en laissant tomber ses mains sur ses genoux maintenant qu'il avait fini de tresser la mèche du garçon.

Celui-ci secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non, Maître, à propos de... ça, dit-il en le regardant. Cet instant, Maître. J'ai le sentiment que ce sera la dernière fois que vous réajustez ma tresse, avoua-t-il en se détournant.

Qui-Gon plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Obi-Wan, il y a plusieurs possibilités pour que ça le soit. Peut-être que je n'en aurais plus l'occasion parce que tu seras devenu un Chevalier, ou peut-être parce que tu seras capable à partir de maintenant de garder ta tresse présentable et que je n'aurais plus de raison de m'en charger, dit-il avec un sourire.

Obi-Wan lui retourna un faible sourire, l'air pas totalement apaisé.

\- Ne te laisse pas dominé par l'inquiétude, Obi-Wan. Je ne te laisserais jamais seul. Jamais. Je te le promets, jura-t-il en songeant aux Chamans de Whills capables de maintenir leur esprit sur terre après la mort. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Obi-Wan. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait découvert durant la période de sa vie entre Xanatos et l'arrivée d'Obi-Wan. Le seul à qui il en avait fait part était Yoda et ils n'en avaient plus reparlé depuis. Et, à ce qu'il savait, Yoda ne l'avait dit à personne, pas même à Mace.

Obi-Wan sourit et baissa les yeux. Bien qu'il quêtait son affection, il était toujours embarrassé et modeste lorsqu'il la recevait. C'était comme s'il ne savait pas comment y faire face.

La réaction du garçon fit sourire Qui-Gon. Taquin, il tira sur la mèche soigneusement tressée.

\- Viens, Padawan, allons manger puis nous entrainer, dit-il en se levant.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Se faufiler dans le palais ne fut pas aussi dur qu'Obi-Wan ne l'avait pensé. La plupart des rues étaient désertes en raison de la bataille qui se déroulait loin de Theed, et seulement quelques droïdes rôdaient dans les parages. La diversion marchait mais Obi-Wan n'en était pas étonné. Padmé avait fait un merveilleux travail pour élaborer une stratégie. Le plan était bien pensé. Ils n'avaient rencontré que peu de résistance en se dirigeant vers le hangar.

Là, ils perçurent le bruit des blasters tirant sur des droïdes. Ils atteignirent les portes et se stoppèrent. Le Capitaine Panaka les déverrouilla et elles s'ouvrirent. Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan étaient à la tête du groupe, leurs sabres laser activés, protégeant la Reine.

Les blasters des droïdes et des Naboo commencèrent à tirer avec fracas de droite et de gauche, atteignant ou manquant leurs cibles. Les soldats, blasters en main protégeaient les pilotes.

\- A vos vaisseaux ! commanda Padmé d'une voix puissante avant de tirer sur un droïde.

\- Ani, trouve-toi un abri. Vite ! ordonna Qui-Gon.

Le garçon hocha la tête sans discuter et alla s'abriter derrière des caisses empilées le long d'un mur et Obi-Wan le perdit de vue.

Soudain, il s'interposa devant un pilote, son sabre bleu dressé pour parer les tirs des droïdes. Les grondements et sifflements des moteurs des vaisseaux de combat s'ajoutèrent au vacarme de la bataille. Obi-Wan se baissa promptement tandis qu'un vaisseau passait juste au-dessus de lui. Il se redressa et trancha en deux un droïde et en rejeta au loin quelques uns avec une poussée de Force.

Il balaya les alentours du regard mais il n'y avait plus de droïdes. Il revint rapidement aux côtés de Qui-Gon près de Padmé. Il se fit une place entre son Maître et le Capitaine Panaka.

\- Le vice-roi doit être dans la salle du trône, déduisit Padmé, c'est là que nous allons.

Elle entraîna à sa suite le groupe. Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan formèrent l'arrière-garde, protégeant le groupe d'éventuelles attaques venant de par-derrière.

\- Hey, attendez-moi ! s'écria Anakin.

Les deux Jedi se retournèrent et le virent se tenir debout dans le cockpit d'un vaisseau de combat. R2-D2 était derrière lui, installé sur le vaisseau, bipant dans un langage robotique qu'Obi-Wan ne comprenait pas.

\- Reste dans ce cockpit, Ani, ordonna sévèrement Qui-Gon.

\- Mais... commença à protester l'enfant.

Qui-Gon lui lança un regard dur.

\- Reste dans ce cockpit, ordonna-t-il plus sévèrement, avec un doigt pointé dans sa direction en signe d'avertissement, un doigt au bout duquel, Obi-Wan se souvenait d'avoir été plusieurs fois. Capitulant, Anakin acquiesça et se rassit sur le siège de pilote.

Obi-Wan suivit son Maître tandis qu'une impression familière inondait son esprit. Sombre, oppressant, froid. Suffocant et ténébreux. Haine et colère. Le Sith. Il était proche.

Qui-Gon s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

\- Obi-Wan ? Qui a-t-il ?

Celui-ci leva la tête et porta son regard vers les portes coulissantes devant le groupe.

\- Il est là, Maître. Vous ne le sentez pas ? murmura-t-il.

Qui-Gon suivit son regard, sachant exactement de qui parlait Obi-Wan.

\- Allons-y, Obi-Wan, dit-il sans répondre à la question. Ce n'est pas un ennemi contre lequel la Reine peut se battre.

Le jeune homme approuva. Ils avancèrent avec détermination juste au moment où les portes coulissèrent, révélant une silhouette vêtue de noir qui se tenait devant le groupe choqué. Qui-Gon se fraya un chemin entre les hommes de la Reine, Obi-Wan près de lui.

\- Nous allons nous en occuper, affirma Qui-Gon avec confiance et autorité, sans lâcher du regard la silhouette encapuchonnée.

\- Allons par-là.

Obi-Wan entendit la voix de Padmé mais il n'osa pas détacher son regard de l'individu vêtu de noir. Un faux mouvement et s'en serait fini, il le savait. Les deux Jedi retirèrent leurs manteaux et saisirent leurs sabres. Les lames verte et bleue s'activèrent avec un sifflement. Ils adoptèrent une posture de combat et attendirent que le Sith engage la première attaque.

Le Sith repoussa sa capuche et révéla son visage rouge et noir et son crâne cornu. Il s'empara de son sabre, et la grande confusion d'Obi-Wan, le tint horizontalement. Le Sith l'activa. Une lame rouge jaillit à une extrémité... puis à une autre. Un sabre à double lame.

Obi-Wan cilla, surpris. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, ni lui ni son Maître n'avait encore manié et combattu avec un sabre à double lame. Il n'avait même jamais vu quelqu'un en manier un auparavant.

 _Maître..._ s'exprima-t-il, inquiet, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre car le Sith s'élança vers eux.

 _Obi-Wan, attaque par derrière_ , ordonna promptement son Maître.

Obi-Wan s'élança avec vivacité et attaqua par derrière tandis que Qui-Gon attaquait par devant, mais le Sith muni de sa double lame était bien entraîné. Il para efficacement leurs attaques, tant et et si bien qu'Obi-Wan se retrouva au côte-à-côte avec Qui-Gon pour l'attaquer par devant.

Le Sith repoussa Qui-Gon avec un coup de pied avant d'exécuter une vrille arrière, vers les portes menant au complexe du générateur de Theed. Il ne lâcha pas Obi-Wan du regard tandis qu'avec une poussée de Force, il projetait un débris sur le système d'ouverture des panneaux coulissants. Ces derniers restèrent ouverts et Obi-Wan fonça sur le Sith. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent.

 _Maître, où êtes-vous ?_ appela Obi-Wan sous la pression des coups mortels du Sith.

 _Juste derrière toi_ , répondit son Maître en réapparaissant près de lui pour se joindre à la bataille.

Le Sith parvint à repousser Obi-Wan et continua de lutter contre Qui-Gon, les conduisant plus profondément dans le complexe. La douleur dans son estomac fit grimacer le jeune homme, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre qu'elle s'apaise. Il revint promptement à la charge, aider Qui-Gon.

Le Sith courut devant eux et s'arrêta sur le bord d'une passerelle. Il se tourna pour leur faire face et les dévisagea de ses yeux jaunes et haineux. Il était tellement empli de haine et de colère. Obi-Wan se demanda comment pouvait-on vivre ainsi.

 _C'est l'adversaire le plus puissant que nous ayons jamais affronté. Ce ne sera pas facile de percer sa garde,_ lui envoya Qui-Gon à travers leur lien. _Simule une attaque sur sa gauche, Obi-Wan_ _,_ _je vais attaquer sur sa droite._

 _Compris, Maître._

Obi-Wan s'élança vers le flanc de leur adversaire mais celui-ci ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. Il bloqua le sabre de Qui-Gon et effectua un salto arrière. Il atterri sur la passerelle. Les deux Jedi le suivirent aussitôt, chacun d'un côté du Sith et firent virevolter leurs sabres mais le Sith contra tous leurs coups.

Soudain, il éjecta Obi-Wan d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse et grogna tandis qu'il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de rouler jusqu'au bord de la passerelle et de chuter.

 _Obi-Wan !_ cria son Maître inquiet à travers leur lien.

Obi-Wan percuta la passerelle inférieure avant de glisser par-dessus bord, il s'agrippa promptement au rebord avant de faire une chute mortelle.

 _Je vais bien Maître. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi_ , rassura-t-il, ne voulant pas que Qui-Gon soit déconcentré.

Il entendait les bourdonnements des sabres lasers tandis que Qui-Gon et le Sith se battaient quelque part au-dessus de lui. Il se débattit pour remonter sur la passerelle, faisait fi de son ventre et de son dos douloureux. Il parvint à se hisser sur la passerelle et fut soulagé d'y voir son sabre. Il le ramassa et chercha du regard son Maître et leur adversaire. Il les aperçut au loin, en plein duel.

 _Tenez bon, Maître. J'arrive._

Il jaugea rapidement la hauteur avant d'appeler la Force à lui. Il sauta et atterri sur la passerelle supérieure et vit Qui-Gon et le Sith se rapprocher du système de barrières d'énergie protectrices d'un des puits de refroidissement. Il courut pour venir soutenir Qui-Gon, usant de la Force pour accroître sa vitesse.

 _Je suis juste derrière vous, Maître. Tenez bon, attendez-moi._

Il remarqua tout juste la désactivation d'une série de barrières d'énergie le long du couloir menant au puits. Il atteignit la première avant que la série ne se réactive. Il effectua un dérapage, conscient que le contact du mur fait de laser pourrait le tuer. Il rétracta son sabre mais le garda à la main.

Obi-Wan respira profondément et plissa les yeux en observant le Sith de l'autre côté du champ de force.

 _Maître, attendez-moi. J'arrive,_ envoya-t-il à travers leur lien.

Il avait peur pour la vie de son Maître. Qui-Gon n'était plus tout jeune, contrairement au Sith plus énergique. Qui-Gon avait besoin de lui. Obi-Wan posa son regard sur Qui-Gon qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Son Maître méditait pour conserver et récupérer de l'énergie pour le duel.

 _Maître, s'il vous plaît, attendez-moi_ , supplia-t-il. _J'arrive._

 _Je sais que tu arrives, Obi-Wan_ , répondit Qui-Gon, au grand soulagement du jeune homme.

Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée car le ton de son Maître le fit tiquer. Il ressemblait à une triste acceptation.

 _Maître..._ souffla Obi-Wan avec effroi à travers leur lien. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment et son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose d'horrible allait se produire. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. _J'arrive, Maître. Tenez bon,_ répéta-t-il pour se rassurer désespérément.

Les boucliers commencèrent à se désactiver à l'autre bout du couloir. Dès les barrières de protections abaissées, il vit avec angoisse son Maître et le Sith engager le combat. Lorsque le bouclier juste devant Obi-Wan fut désactivé, il n'attendit pas une seule seconde et sprinta. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put pour traverser toute la rangée de boucliers avant que ces derniers ne se réactivent. Il fut juste un peu trop lent. A sa grande frustration et à sa grande angoisse, ils se réactivèrent lorsqu'il fut sur le point de franchir le dernier. Obi-Wan observa les deux adversaires.

 _Maître, je vous ai demandé d'attendre. Vous avez besoin de moi. Vous ne pouvez pas lutter tout seul contre lui._

Il y eut un instant de silence à travers leur lien.

 _Je suis désolé, petit._

Obi-Wan battit des paupières. Des sentiments contradictoires l'oppressèrent. Il était heureux d'entendre son ancien surnom mais la situation n'était pas réjouissante. Il ressentit une douleur psychique, sachant que quelque chose d'horrible aller se produire et que Qui-Gon aller le laisser. Il avait le sentiment que Qui-Gon savait parfaitement ce qui devait arriver. Son ton lui disait qu'il n'était pas désolé de ne pas l'attendre mais qu'il s'excusait pour ce qui aller se passer.

 _Maître ?_

Son regard était désespéré tandis que Qui-Gon contrait une puissante attaque du sabre à double lame du Sith.

 _Tu es le fils que je n'ai jamais eu, Obi-Wan. Je crains d'avoir enfreint le Code encore une fois et m'être profondément attaché à toi,petit._

Obi-Wan sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il refusa de les laisser couler. Une part de lui voulait que Qui-Gon cesse de parler comme si c'était leur dernière conversation. Une autre partie de lui voulait en entendre d'avantage.

 _Arrêtez maître, arrêtez de parler comme ça. Vous me le direz après qu'on se soit chargé du Sith._ Il hoqueta à travers leur lien. Il vit Qui-Gon se reculer vivement esquivant une attaque agressive. _Vous avez besoin de vous concentrer sur le Sith. Le champ de force va bientôt s'abaisser, Maître. Tenez bon. Je serai bientôt là pour vous aider_. Il piétina avec anxiété, en proie au besoin de franchir le bouclier et de venir aider son Maître.

Qui-Gon ignora ses conseils et poursuivit :

 _Tu es plus important que ma vie. Bien plus que tu ne le penses. Anakin n'est pas l'Élu, Obi-Wan_. Il esquiva un coup qui aurait pu le décapiter et fit tournoyer son sabre vert. _Je voudrai avoir plus de temps pour t'expliquer, petit, mais je n'en ai pas._

 _Ne le faites pas, maître. Vous me le direz après,_ supplia Obi-Wan en voyant la sombre silhouette du Sith exécuter un saut en vrille pour échapper à Qui-Gon. Son Maître s'élança à sa suite, son sabre levé mais le Sith para son attaque.

 _Je dois te le dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu es l'Élu._

Avant qu'Obi-Wan ne puisse assimiler ou nier, le Sith porta un coup au bras de Qui-Gon et lui transperça la poitrine.

Obi-Wan put presque ressentir la douleur brûlante familière dans sa poitrine. La souffrance atroce le fit haleter et tituber. Leur lien irradia de douleur, l'atteignant de manière inattendue. C'était comme si quelque chose était arraché de son torse.

\- Nooon ! hurla-t-il à l'agonie comme s'il sentait la vie de Maître s'échapper.

Il vit avec des yeux incrédules Qui-Gon chuter. Son corps était inerte et si n'y avait pas eu leur lien vibrant faiblement, Obi-Wan l'aurait cru mort. Il put sentir la colère monter tandis qu'il foudroyait du regard le Sith, désormais en face de lui, attendant que le champ de force se désactive. Il laissa la colère monter, ne la relâchant pas dans la Force comme il aurait dû. Ce monstre avait poignardé Qui-Gon. Son Maître était en train de mourir. Le seul moyen d'aider Qui-Gon était de se débarrasser de ce monstre. Il dévisagea le Sith avec une détermination furieuse et désespérée. Il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait et Obi-Wan était le seul en mesure de le lui faire payer. La colère enflait comme une tache de plus en plus noire sur son âme. Tout ce qu'il voyait était le Sith devant lui. Tout le reste était éclipsé. Il voulait se venger. Sa prise sur son sabre devint si forte que ses jointures blanchirent. Le Sith eut un sourire carnassier comme s'il savait ce qui faisait rage en lui.

… _apaise... la colère..._ Il perçut la voix affaiblie de son Maître à travers leur lien.

Tout à coup le tunnel qui obstruait une partie de son champ de vision se dissipa et il porta son regard sur son Maître. Il ravala le besoin de lui dire non. Il savait qu'il devait évacuer sa colère. Il le devait, pour son Maître. Il ne voulait pas que les derniers instants de Qui-Gon soient la vision d'un autre de ses Padawan submergé par la colère et la vengeance. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ça. La culpabilité serait la douleur de trop. Il ne voulait pas devenir Xanatos. Il avait promis à son Maître ainsi qu'à lui-même qu'il ne tournerait jamais. Il devait tenir cette promesse. Il tenta de laisser partir sa colère, la surmontant par détermination. Il se sentit plus conscient et éveillé tandis que la fureur le quittait, lui laissant le besoin d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute et porter secours à Qui-Gon. Une détermination à vaincre le Sith. Désormais il fixait son ennemi avec détermination et non avec colère. Comme s'il en prenait conscience, le Sith eut un sourire méprisant.

Obi-Wan activa son sabre, sentant le moment où le bouclier s'abaisserait. A son tour, le Sith activa son sabre à double lame. Lorsque le champ de force se désactiva, Obi-Wan se rua sur lui et attaqua. Son adversaire contrecarra rapidement son coup.

La détermination d'Obi-Wan l'emplissait d'une énergie puissante. Il n'était pas fatigué et se battait avec célérité. Chacun de ses coups était empli de puissance. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Il fut même capable de trancher en deux le sabre à double lame, un exploit qu'il ne pensait pas être capable de réitérer. Inconsciemment, il utilisa la Force pour gagner en force et en vélocité. A chaque fois que le Sith lui portait un coup, la douleur était automatiquement relâchée dans la Force. Il n'avait même pas conscience de ce qui se passait tant il était concentré.

Puis il y eut un remous dans la Force et une vague de douleur provenant de son lien avec son Maître le prit par surprise, lui faisant prendre conscience que son Maître s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Ce fut la distraction dont avait besoin le Sith. D'une poussée de Force, il projeta Obi-Wan dans le puits. Le jeune homme haleta tandis qu'il chutait, tendant les bras pour attraper quelque chose dans sa chute. Il parvint à s'accrocher à un embout fixé sur la paroi du puits. Il s'agrippait pour sa vie, ses pieds pendant dans le vide. Pour son Maître, il ne pouvait échouer. Il leva les yeux vers le Sith qui le regardait. Il avait besoin de se rendre auprès de son Maître. Le Sith lui jeta un regard noir, mécontent qu'Obi-Wan ne soit pas tombé. Il donna un coup de pied dans le sabre du garçon et l'envoya dans le puits avec un grand plaisir.

Obi-Wan ne put que regarder son arme sombrer dans les profondeurs du puits. Il sentit la perte de son sabre, l'arme qu'il avait conçue lorsqu'il était devenu l'apprenti de Qui-Gon. C'était plus qu'une arme, c'était un symbole... et elle avait disparu.

Il reporta son regard sur le Sith. Maintenant, il n'avait plus d'arme pour le vaincre. Le Sith fouetta les bord du puits, faisant tomber une pluie d'étincelles sur Obi-Wan. Celui-ci ferma les paupières pour empêcher qu'elles ne lui rentrent dans les yeux. Il savait que le Sith essayait de lui faire lâcher prise et il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Il jeta un regard sur Qui-Gon. Il fallait qu'il l'aide. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le sabre de son Maître près de son corps. Il détourna promptement le regard avant que son ennemi ne se doute de quelque chose. Mais, comment Obi-Wan arriverait à s'en emparer ? Il ferma les yeux, se calma et atteignit la Force. Il devait saisir ce sabre laser. Une idée lui vint. Il jeta un nouveau regard sur son ennemi. Celui-ci sembla comprendre que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Il fronça les sourcils en dévisageant Obi-Wan.

Le jeune homme appuya son pied contre la paroi et attira la Force autour de lui, se préparant. Une prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et se concentrer sur lui-même. Puis il poussa contre la paroi et vola dans les airs. Il exécuta un salto vers le Sith tout en appelant à lui le sabre de Qui-Gon. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la poignée métallique du sabre de son Maître tandis qu'il atterrissait devant le Sith qui ne put rien faire, Obi-Wan le trancha au niveau de la taille. Il sentit dans la Force un remous venant de la surprise et de la douleur de son ennemi. Il vit les yeux écarquillés de ce dernier durant le bref instant où son corps était encore debout. Puis Obi-Wan vit les deux moitiés du Sith tomber à la renverse dans le puits...

\- Maître !

Obi-Wan se précipita vers Qui-Gon et le souleva entre ses bras.

\- C'est... il est trop tard, haleta de douleur Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan secoua la tête.

\- Non, non, Maître. Il sentit son cœur se briser en deux tandis qu'il regardait l'homme mourant qui signifiait tant pour lui. Vous ne pouvez pas partir, Maître. Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous m'avez promis que vous ne me laisserez jamais. J'ai besoin de vous. Vous... vous êtes mon ancre, Maître. J'ai besoin de vous, répéta-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Les paupières de Qui-Gon battirent de surprise.

\- An... ancre ?

Obi-Wan acquiesça sombrement, resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de Qui-Gon.

\- Oui, Maître. Vous m'avez aidé à vaincre mes incertitudes... et la colère. Vous me gardez droit et fort. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferrai sans vous. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser, Maître. S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-il. Vous avez promis.

Il baissa la tête :

\- Je vous en supplie Maître. Je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne le suis pas.

Il ne savait pas tout à fait ce pour quoi il n'était pas prêt : la Chevalerie ou être sans Qui-Gon. Peut-être les deux. Il sentit la main froide et tendre de Qui-Gon sur sa joue.

\- Mon... précieux... garçon. Dois... mourir... parvint-il à dire en essuyant une larme avec son pouce.

Obi-Wan secoua la tête avec déni.

\- Non, Maître.

Il baissa les yeux sur la blessure. Elle était large mais elle ne saignait que très légèrement, le sabre ayant immédiatement cautérisé la plaie. Puis ses yeux revinrent sur le visage de Qui-Gon.

\- Je vais vous soigner avec la Force, Maître, déclara-t-il, ses yeux s'illuminant de détermination.

Qui-Gon secoua la tête.

\- Non, mon... petit... trop... dangereux.

\- Je dois essayer, Maître. Je ne peux pas vous perdre. Vous ne pouvez pas mourir. Vous avez promis.

\- Non, Obi-Wan... dangereux... pour... toi, protesta Qui-Gon.

Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose dans son état mis à part voir et attendre. Obi-Wan l'ignora, il se fichait de mourir en le faisant. Il n'en valait pas la peine contrairement à Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon était bien plus important que lui. Il y avait beaucoup de gens qui avaient besoin de lui : comme Anakin. Qui-Gon était le meilleur des hommes, un homme qu'Obi-Wan ne pouvait que souhaiter être un jour. Il devait faire ça pour son Maître. Il plaça ses mains sur la plaie, son toucher faisant siffler de douleur Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan ne tint pas compte du sang qui tachait ses mains et glissait entre ses doigts. Il l'avait même à peine remarqué. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir et la force nécessaires pour sauver Qui-Gon, mais il devait faire quelque chose au lieu de rester là, à le regarder mourir. Il attira à lui autant de Force qu'il put et l'insuffla dans la blessure.

Le monde autour de lui devint inexistant, il ne perçut plus rien en-dehors de l'objet de sa concentration. Il n'entendit même pas le halètement surpris de Qui-Gon tandis que la vie coulait lentement en lui. Tout ce qu'Obi-Wan pouvait entendre était un souffle d'air tandis que la Force entrait en lui. Tout ce qu'il sentait était les picotements dans ses mains quand la Force le traversait pour entrer en Qui-Gon.

Mais il n'était pas assez fort. Il était trop faible se dit-il. Il avait besoin de plus. Il tira plus ardemment sur la Force, l'attirant d'avantage à lui. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il utilisait un pouvoir phénoménal, il n'avait pas conscience d'à quel point il était fort, combien il était spécial. Et il ne se rendit pas compte de son excès, ni à quel point il s'affaiblissait, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre, pensant ne pas avoir pu achever sa tâche. Son épaule cogna contre le sol dur.

Il gisait sur le sol de métal froid à côté de Qui-Gon, ses bras trop faibles pour se soulever. Il ouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur Qui-Gon. Sa vision commençait à devenir floue mais il avait besoin de savoir qu'il l'avait sauvé. Les yeux de Qui-Gon étaient clos, son corps immobile. Son visage était si pâle. Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas sentir sa présence à travers leur lien. Il n'y avait pas de vie en Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan n'eut pas la force de pousser un cri de désespoir mais il le ressentit du plus profond de son âme. Il ne l'avait pas sauvé. Qui-Gon était... parti, mort. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Il se fichait de vivre ou mourir. Son mentor, son ami, son père était parti et ne reviendrait jamais. Sa vision se brouilla et devint de plus en plus sombre. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut de nombreux bruits de pas précipités venir dans sa direction et un doux murmure avant qu'il ne soit enveloppé dans une obscurité silencieuse.


	8. The Naboo celebration

**Note de la traductrice** : La suite, la voili, la voilà après la frayeur et le suspens du chapitre précédent :)

* * *

 **The Naboo celebration**

* * *

La première chose qu'il perçut fut l'impression que quelqu'un était là, avec lui. Puis vint une douce chaleur qui l'enveloppa, le piégea. Il n'eut pas la force de la repousser. Il gémit et sentit quelqu'un toucher sa joue.

\- Obi-Wan ? entendit-il vaguement avant que les ténèbres de l'emportent à nouveau.

La fois suivante, il y avait des voix murmurantes, basses et douces. Au moins deux ou trois. Il émit un bruit et elles s'arrêtèrent.

\- Obi-Wan ?

C'était le Guérisseur Skent.

\- Es-tu... ?

Puis l'obscurité le reprit avant que le bon Guérisseur n'ait pu finir sa question.

\- … Inspire, expire...

Puis les ténèbres.

\- ... une semaine et demie avec un peu...

Puis les ténèbres

\- … besoin de te reposer...

Les ténèbres.

\- … repose-toi...

Les ténèbres.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Encore une fois, il n'était pas seul dans la chambre, mais le visiteur restait silencieux. Il y avait un doux bruissement de brise dans la chambre. Il ne se sentait plus aussi faible qu'il ne l'avait été. Il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, lentement. Il y avait un brouillard vert dans son champ de vision. Le brouillard était rond avec deux pointes vertes qui en émergeaient. Tandis que sa vue s'éclaircissait, la silhouette floue devint plus petite et plus nette. En attendant qu'il ait recouvré la nettement de sa vision, la silhouette qu'était le Grand Maître Yoda était assise en tailleur sur un tabouret à son chevet. Sa canne était posée en travers sur ses genoux. Ses oreilles pointues frémirent, comme si elles avaient perçu un bruit.

\- Enfin, réveillé, tu es ? demanda l'être vert.

\- Ou... oui, Maître Yoda, répondit-il automatiquement mais faiblement.

Il tourna la tête et balaya les environs du regard. Il y avait une fenêtre ouverte qui laissait pénétrer une brise chaude dans la chambre. Trois chaises en bois étaient disposées autour de son lit. Les murs étaient blancs, tout comme ses draps. C'était une petite chambre comme celles dans l'aile des Guérisseurs mais, il n'avait jamais vu cette pièce auparavant.

\- Où... ? commença-t-il à formuler.

\- Sur Naboo, tu es toujours. Dans le palais de Theed. Vaincue la Fédération du Commerce est, répondit Yoda. Depuis presque deux semaines, ici tu es.

Deux semaines ? Qui-Gon se moquerait très certainement de lui pour être resté à l'infirmerie pendant près de deux semaines. Qui-Gon ! Son Maître ! Il sentit soudainement le poids du désespoir s'abattre sur lui et le noyer. Il était parti.

\- Mon Maître... je n'ai... je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Je n'étais pas assez fort. Il est... il est parti, déclara-t-il douloureusement.

Il leva vers Yoda un regard pitoyable, empli de souffrance et de désespoir. Yoda inclina la tête sur le côté, comme s'il était confus.

\- A travers votre lien, tu ne peux le sentir ?

\- Je...

Obi-Wan ne poursuivit pas et hésita. Craignant de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il atteignit le lien qu'il partageait avec son Maître. Il put sentir l'éclat de son lien avec Qui-Gon. C'était lumineux et plein de vie. Il ne semblait pas endommagé par l'expérience de mort imminente. Il put sentir les émotions de Qui-Gon : la préoccupation, l'angoisse et l'épuisement. Il y avait une ondulation pulsante provenant de sa blessure qui le gênait, mais il était globalement en bonne santé, et plus important encore : vivant.

Il leva les yeux vers Yoda, ébahi.

\- Il est vivant ? Mais... je...

Il aurait pu jurer qu'il ne l'avait pas sauvé, qu'il n'était pas assez puissant, pas assez fort pour ça. Comme son Maître avait dit, la blessure était trop grave. Il n'avait pas pu le sentir dans la Force. Du moins, il pensait qu'il n'avait pas pu. Il fixa le plafond, ne se souciant pas de savoir s'il avait été assez fort. Comme son Maître le disait, c'était la volonté de la Force. Si la Force voulait que Qui-Gon vive, alors il vivrait qu'Obi-Wan soit assez puissant ou non. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était vivant et Obi-Wan en était heureux. Il put sentir des larmes de reconnaissance monter. Il se tourna vers Yoda.

\- Où... ? commença-t-il à demander, ayant besoin de le voir bel et bien vivant.

\- Il se repose. Ordre du Guérisseur. Du moins, il devrait. Il en a l'obligation, répondit une nouvelle voix familière venant de la porte.

Obi-Wan tourna la tête et vit Skent entrer dans la chambre. Voyant le Calamarian tous les mois depuis aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler, il avait commencé à l'appeler par son prénom. Il n'avait même pas entendu le chuintement de la porte s'ouvrir. Skent s'approcha du lit, la porte se refermant derrière lui.

\- Il ne voulait pas quitter ton chevet. J'ai dû le forcer à partir pour qu'il aille se reposer. Et il m'en voudra quand il saura que tu t'es réveillé sans lui. Il voulait être là quand tu te réveillerais.

Obi-Wan n'en était pas surpris. Qui-Gon avait pour habitude d'être toujours à son chevet lorsqu'il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie.

\- Comment tu te sens ? questionna le Guérisseur.

\- Bien, répondit automatiquement Obi-Wan.

C'était la réponse habituelle qu'il donnait lors des visites chez le Guérisseur. Skent lui lança un regard dubitatif et Obi-Wan rajouta à contrecœur :

\- Juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

Skent hocha la tête.

\- C'est normal. Tu t'es épuisé en soignant ton Maître. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Je suis certain que tu vas te sentir fatigué durant les prochains jours. Je te conseille de dormir, Obi-Wan.

\- Plus tard, il dormira. Lui parler maintenant, je dois, intervint Yoda.

Skent ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais quelque chose dans l'expression de Yoda l'en dissuada. Il acquiesça à contrecœur.

\- Ne l'épuisez pas trop, Maître Yoda. Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais en train de crier après Qui-Gon pour qu'il se repose lui aussi. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit en train de tourner comme un lion en cage dans ses quartiers au lieu de faire ce qu'on lui demande, dit-il et l'intonation de sa voix démontrait son mécontentement que Qui-Gon fasse fit de ses ordres.

Qui-Gon était ainsi. Il n'était pas aussi peu disposé lorsqu'il s'agissait des soins d'Obi-Wan. Il y allait lorsqu'il savait qu'il en avait lui-même besoin, mais lorsque son Padawan était à l'infirmerie... eh bien, c'était une autre histoire. C'était un homme têtu et il ne quittait pas le chevet de son étudiant jusqu'à ce qu'il sache, _sache_ avec certitude que son Padawan allait bien. Il ne voulait pas prendre de repos, même s'il était lui-même blessé tant qu'il n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux son Padawan. Il ordonnait même aux Guérisseurs de se concentrer sur son Padawan et non sur lui, même si ses propres blessures était plus graves. Skent secoua la tête, sans aucun doute désireux de réprimander le Grand Maître et il quitta la chambre.

Obi-Wan se tourna avec lassitude vers Yoda.

\- Vous vouliez me parler, Maître Yoda ?

Il tenta de deviner ce que Yoda voulait lui dire. Peut-être voulait-il lui faire part de son opinion sur ce qui s'est passé avec le Sith ? Mais, il aurait sûrement attendu qu'il soit plus en forme pour ça.

Yoda ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il vrilla ses immenses yeux bruns sur lui, l'étudiant. Obi-Wan savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la peine de brusquer Yoda pour obtenir des réponses. A son tour, il vrilla son regard sur le petit être vert. Le regard de ce dernier le mettait mal à l'aise mais il fit de son mieux pour n'en rien laisser paraître.

\- A ton Maître, lui as-tu dit qu'il était ton ancre, hmm ? finit-il par demander avec son habituelle inclinaison de tête et le frémissement de ses oreilles pointues tandis qu'il attendait patiemment une réponse.

Obi-Wan cilla, surpris. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la chose. Puis il retint un tressaillement lorsqu'une pensée lui vint. Le Conseil pourrait voir ça comme une preuve d'attachement et, le fait de se sacrifier pour sauver son Maître serait considéré comme un problème lié à un attachement envers son mentor. Mais pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas attendu qu'il soit sorti de l'infirmerie pour aborder la question ? Et pourquoi n'y avait-il que Yoda et pas les autres membres du Conseil ? Il baissa tristement les yeux sur la couverture couvrant ses genoux. La question était : pourrait-il nier cet attachement ? Il soupira mentalement. Quelles que soient les conséquences, il les accepterait. S'il pouvait remonter dans le temps, il ferrait la même chose, même en sachant que ça lui coûterait sa chance de devenir un Chevalier Jedi. Il n'avait aucun regret pour avoir sauver la vie de Qui-Gon. Il voulait devenir un Chevalier, depuis toujours c'était son plus grand rêve, mais, pour la vie de Qui-Gon, c'était oublié. Son Maître était si important pour lui. Il y était extrêmement attaché. Obi-Wan l'admettait. Il hocha la tête.

\- Oui, Maître, c'est ce que j'ai dit et... (Il lança un coup d'œil au Jedi avisé.) Et je le pensais, Maître Yoda.

Celui-ci approuva.

\- Heureux je suis, de l'entendre, dit-il avec un sourire, à la grande surprise d'Obi-Wan.

\- Maître ? s'exprima-t-il, incertain. Je viens d'admettre éprouver de l'attachement. C'est contre le Code, souligna-t-il, confus de la raison pour laquelle Yoda était heureux.

Voulait-il expulser Obi-Wan à coups de pied de l'Ordre ? Non, non, Yoda n'était pas ainsi. Il était l'une des rares personnes à qui Obi-Wan faisait confiance inconditionnellement. Il lui avait toujours fait confiance. Il ne devrait même pas penser que Yoda veuille l'expulser.

\- D'attachement, tu as besoin pour t'épanouir et réussir.

Obi-Wan cligna des yeux tandis qu'il songeait au Code.

\- Si quelqu'un a besoin d'attachement pour s'épanouir et réussir, alors pourquoi c'est contre le Code ? interrogea-t-il, de plus en plus perplexe.

A cette question, Yoda redressa la tête et le regarda en plissant les yeux.

\- Dire que tout le monde en a besoin, je n'ai pas. Dire que tu en as besoin, j'ai, rétorqua-t-il en enfonçant sa canne dans le flanc d'Obi-Wan pour insister sur ce point.

Ce dernier grimaça et retint un gémissement de douleur. Il frotta ses côtes.

\- Moi ? Maître, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi en aurai-je besoin et pas les autres ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Je ne suis pas différent des autres.

\- Ecouter les derniers mots de ton Maître, as-tu, hmmm ? Avant qu'il ne soit blessé ?

Obi-Wan fixa à nouveau ses genoux, pensif.

\- Il m'a dit quelque chose, articula-t-il, hésitant puis il porta son regard sur Yoda. Mais... (il secoua la tête) ça n'a pas de sens, Maître Yoda. Il pensait que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec moi.

Yoda inclina la tête, déçu, comme s'il attendait qu'Obi-Wan ne le dise pas, mais l'espérait malgré tout. Il descendit du tabouret.

\- Parler avec ton Maître, tu dois. Des explications, il te donnera, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Repose-toi, maintenant, ordonna-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Il y avait quelqu'un assis sur le bord de son lit. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre à travers sa couverture et son poids sur le matelas qui inclinait légèrement son propre corps vers le sien. La personne ne devait pas être bien lourde. Était-ce à nouveau Yoda ?

Obi-Wan ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Anakin Skywalker assis sur le bord de sa couchette, le regard plongé sur un datapad. Ses pieds se balançaient dans le vide, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran étaient plissés et il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Obi-Wan remarqua une petite tresse sur le côté de sa tête : le commencement d'une tresse de Padawan. Ainsi, Yoda l'avait accepté comme son Padawan. Qui-Gon en sera heureux. Le garçon ne sembla pas avoir remarqué qu'Obi-Wan était éveillé. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la chambre et, encore une fois, le jeune homme se demanda où était passé Qui-Gon.

\- An... Anakin, articula-t-il d'une voix rauque, attirant l'attention de l'enfant.

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, heureux.

\- Obi-Wan ! Vous êtes réveillé ! Vous venez juste de manquer Qui-Gon. Yoda, je veux dire Maître Yoda voulait lui parler. Est-ce que vous allez pouvoir vous lever aujourd'hui ? Vous ne voudriez pas rater les festivités, n'est-ce pas ?

Il reposa le datapad et se déplaça pour pouvoir faire face à Obi-Wan plus aisément. Celui-ci toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix.

\- Les festivités ? Quelles festivités ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus claire, moins enrouée.

Lentement et péniblement il se redressa pour s'asseoir, réinstallant les oreillers contre la tête de lit pour pouvoir s'appuyer confortablement dessus. Ce simple mouvement l'avait essoufflé. Ses bras gisaient près de ses flancs, affaiblis par l'exercice. Il n'en dit rien à Anakin, n'ayant aucune raison de lui faire part de sa faiblesse.

\- D'accord, vous ne savez pas, désolé, lâcha rapidement Anakin. Les Naboo et les Gungans célèbrent leur victoire et leur nouvelle amitié tout à l'heure. Tout le monde y sera ! Ça va être comme une fête. Je serais aux premières loges avec Yoda, je veux dire Maître Yoda et Maître Qui-Gon et Padmé. Seulement, je vais devoir l'appeler Reine Amidala. Euh, ça va si je continus à penser à elle en l'appelant Padmé ?

Obi-Wan n'eut que le temps de hocher la tête avant qu'Anakin ne poursuive :

\- Oh, et Maître Yoda m'a accepté comme son Padawan. Regardez ! s'exclama-t-il, excité en montrant sa petite tresse de Padawan. Je pensais que devenir un Jedi ne serait qu'un rêve mais maintenant, j'en suis un ! (Anakin le regarda) Vous allez bien Obi-Wan ? Vous vous sentez mieux ? Vous avez été inconscient pendant sacrément longtemps.

Obi-Wan acquiesça.

\- Je suis juste un peu fatigué, Anakin, c'est tout.

Il était stupéfait par l'énergie inépuisable du jeune garçon qui semblait être capable de parler pendant des heures sans s'arrêter. Obi-Wan n'avait jamais été ainsi... enfin, peut-être en de rares occasions avec son Maître ou l'un de ses amis.

\- Quand débutent les festivités ? s'enquit-il prudemment, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il appréciait l'énergie débordante d'Anakin en ce moment, mais curieux d'avoir une réponse.

\- Ça commence dans quelques heures. Maître Qui-Gon ne veut pas y aller. Il veut rester ici avec vous, mais je pense que Maître Yoda va le pousser à y aller. Il a dit que vous aviez besoin de beaucoup de repos et que Qui-Gon devait se calmer et se détendre. Et Qui-Gon est l'un des héros des Naboo donc il doit y aller. Ce ne serait pas respectueux sinon. Le Guérisseur Ursling ne pense pas que vous pourrez vous y rendre. « Trop faible » a-t-il dit. Vous vous sentez faible Obi-Wan ?

Celui secoua négativement la tête.

\- Juste fatigué, affirma-t-il, bien qu'il sache que s'il avait essayé de se tenir debout, ses jambes auraient risqué de se dérober sous son poids après être resté allongé pendant presque deux semaines.

Anakin dressa la tête à sa réponse.

\- Donc, si vous êtes juste fatigué, vous allez pouvoir y aller ! Vous savez que j'ai détruit le vaisseau de contrôle des droïdes ? demanda-t-il en changeant radicalement de sujet.

Obi-Wan cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne le savais pas.

Par la Force, comment Anankin avait réussi à faire ça ? Mais il était sûr qu'il allait le savoir. Vu le regard excité de l'enfant, il savait qu'Anakin serait ravi de raconter à quelqu'un son « incroyable » et audacieuse aventure.

\- C'était génial ! J'ai appuyé sur le mauvais bouton et le vaisseau a filé tout droit dans l'espace. Je voulais juste trouver la commande des blasters pour tirer sur quelques droïdes qui bloquaient Padmé, ajouta-t-il avec désinvolture. Heureusement que j'avais R2-D2 avec moi ! Il a mis le vaisseau sur pilote automatique et... (Anakin poursuivit les explications de ses actes héroïques qui avaient sauvé de nombreuses vie) ... Mais... dit-il vers la fin en affichant un visage abattu... Dès que Maître Yoda m'a pris comme son Padawan, il m'a fait un grand sermon, m'a enseigné la méditation et m'a fait méditer pendant une heure pour avoir été imprudent. Bien qu'il m'ait félicité pour avoir sauver la vie de nombreuses personnes, il n'a pas aimé comment je m'y suis pris.

Le garçon releva le tête vers Obi-Wan.

\- Devinez quoi, Obi-Wan ? Devinez ce qu'il m'a promis !

Le jeune homme était beaucoup trop fatigué pour encore changer de sujet et supporter l'énergie débordante d'Anakin, mais il fit avec, ne voulant pas se montrer grossier. De plus Anakin mourrait d'envie de lui dire tout ça.

\- Quoi donc, Anakin, souffla-t-il avec lassitude.

\- Maître Yoda a dit que mon inquiétude pour ma mère pourrait me déconcentrer alors il m'a promis qu'il enverrait quelqu'un sur Tatooine pour la libérer de l'esclavage ! C'est pas génial ? Je ne pourrais pas la voir avant d'être un Chevalier, mais maintenant qu'elle est libre, je suis moins inquiet pour elle. Maître Yoda a dit qu'il ferrait en sorte qu'elle commence une nouvelle vie avant de déclarer la mission terminée ! Il a dit que ça apaiserait mes peurs. Qu'est-ce que vous savez de votre famille ? interrogea l'enfant.

\- Je ne sais pas grand chose. Le nom de ma planète d'origine, les circonstances qui entourent ma naissance et le nom de ma mère. C'est vraiment tout ce que sais.

\- Oh ?

Anakin le gratifia d'un regard curieux, voulant en apprendre d'avantage. Obi-Wan soupira, pas d'humeur à parler. Mais il le fit malgré tout.

\- Ma mère, Shela Kenobi venait de la planète Stewjon. Elle s'est rendue au Temple Jedi avec le grand espoir que je sois sensible à la Force. Certaines mères issues des milieux pauvres viennent au Temple pour y donner naissance et offrir à leurs enfants une vie meilleure, s'ils sont sensibles à la Force, expliqua Obi-Wan en remarquant le regard confus d'Anakin. Ma mère est morte après m'avoir donné naissance et nommé. Voilà tout ce que je sais. Beaucoup de Jedi n'en savent pas autant à propos d'eux-même. Tu as la chance de connaître ta mère. Peu se souviennent de la leur. Tu ne dois pas te réjouir à leurs dépends de connaître la tienne. Ce n'est pas la voie du Jedi.

Anakin acquiesça.

\- C'est triste. Je ne vais pas me vanter de connaître ma mère. Je le promet. Je ne veux pas être méchant. Je veux devenir un Jedi.

Obi-Wan approuva.

\- C'est bien, Anakin.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un chuintement et Skent entra.

\- Ah, tu es là, Anakin. Ton Maître te cherche. Il a dit quelque chose à propos d'aider la Reine avec les festivités de tout à l'heure.

Cette dernière phrase fit redresser la tête de l'enfant.

\- D'accord. Au revoir Obi-Wan. Rétablissez-vous vite ! ajouta-t-il avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre, son datapad entre les mains.

\- Maintenant... dit Skent en dirigeant son attention sur lui... Nous allons faire faire quelques exercices à tes jambes. Si la Force est avec nous alors tu seras capable de faire le tour de la pièce sans t'écrouler d'ici la fin de la journée.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Qui-Gon, préoccupé se tenait aux côtés d'Anakin, ignorant les acclamations de la foule lorsque les Gungans entrèrent dans la cité de Theed et marchèrent cérémonieusement sur la place principale, devant le Palais. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il avait besoin d'être auprès d'Obi-Wan. Ça faisait désormais deux fois qu'il s'était réveillé sans qu'il soit là pour l'accueillir. Il avait besoin de voir les yeux brillants de son garçon. Il avait besoin de l'étreindre, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire dans les huit, presque neuf années durant lesquelles Obi-Wan avait été sous sa tutelle. Il avait besoin de faire faire à Obi-Wan des heures de méditation pour le punir de lui avoir fait peur comme il l'avait fait. Il avait besoin de sentir sa présence, sa signature dans la Force pulser avec douceur.

Un coup de coude dans ses côtes le sortit de ses pensées et il baissa la tête vers Anakin. Le garçon regardait d'un côté et il suivit son regard. Yoda se tenait près de l'enfant. Le Grand Maître lui lança un coup d'œil et utilisa sa canne pour pointer la Reine Amidala toute vêtue de blanc ; la couleur de la pureté, de la lumière et de la liberté. Le message de Yoda était clair : sois attentif. Qui-Gon revint sans enthousiasme à la célébration.

Boss Nass faisait justement son chemin vers la Reine de Naboo, prêt à accepter son cadeau : un orbe violet éclatant. La foule se tue, en attente de cet instant. La Reine Amidala remit l'orbe entre les mains de Boss Nass et le Gungan se retourna vers son peuple et les Naboo. Il leva dans les airs le globe et s'exclama s'une voix puissante :

\- Paix !

La foule s'agita et commença à se mélanger, les Naboo étaient devenus les amis des Gungans et les Gungans ceux des Naboo. La musique débuta et les confettis colorés furent jetés en l'air. C'était un événement historique et Qui-Gon ne pouvait qu'être ravi que les deux races de cette planète découvrent cette paix.

La Force ondula autour de lui et il releva brusquement la tête. Malgré le fait que Skent lui avait dit qu'Obi-Wan ne viendrait pas, il put soudainement sentir sa présence. Obi-Wan avait sans doute échappé à l'œil vigilant du Guérisseur. Ça ne serait pas la première fois. Il balaya les environs du regard pour trouver son élève mais il ne put le voir parmi la foule. Il leva les yeux vers les nombreux balcons des bâtiments donnant sur la place principale. Il aperçut une silhouette masculine solitaire sur l'un des balcons situés sur sa gauche. La silhouette s'appuyait contre le mur, se tenant à la balustrade pour se soutenir. Il était encore faible et n'aurait pas dû être debout. Qui-Gon jeta un regard aux alentours et se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas filer bien loin. Personne ne lui prêtait attention. Il se recula et disparut dans le Palais.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Obi-Wan savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû quitter l'infirmerie, mais il haïssait cet endroit avec plus d'intensité qu'un Padawan moyen haïssait la méditation. Il n'avait pas vu ni parlé à Qui-Gon et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Sentir qu'il était vivant n'était pas la même chose que de le voir en vie. Il avait besoin de voir la haute taille intimidante de son maître. Il savait que Qui-Gon serait présent aux festivités mais il ne parvenait pas à l'apercevoir. Il s'était faufilé hors de l'infirmerie quand Skent avait eu le dos tourné. Mais le trajet jusqu'au balcon le plus proche avait été éreintant et il haletait lorsqu'il l'atteignit. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et un début de migraine pulsait juste derrière ses yeux. Malheureusement, il ne parvint pas à le repérer au milieu de la foule, même avec la haute taille de son Maître. Il observa le mélange de Naboo et et de Gungan puis, au premier rang, il vit Maître Yoda et Anakin, mais pas Qui-Gon. Il soupira, déçu. Le chemin de retour vers l'infirmerie semblait trop long, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait le faire sans que ses jambes ne le lâchent.

La Force ondoya autour de lui, le signe familier que son Maître s'approchait de lui. Il leva brusquement la tête mais ne se retourna pas. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur tambourinait d'appréhension et de peur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait si peur. Était-ce parce qu'il craignait que Qui-Gon soit en colère contre lui pour lui avoir désobéi ? Avait-il peur que Qui-Gon soit déçu parce qu'il ne s'était pas battu à ses côtés durant les derniers instants de sa vie ? Était-il terrifié que Qui-Gon ne soit pas réellement derrière lui, mais juste une projection de son imagination ?

\- Obi-Wan...

Le garçon ferma les yeux. C'était sa voix, cette douce voix de baryton qui le réconfortait en permanence chaque jour. Il rouvrit les paupières lorsqu'il sentit le poids d'une main chaude sur son épaule. Il regarda derrière lui, les larmes menaçant de couler.

\- Maître, murmura-t-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

Qui-Gon se tenait derrière lui, l'air puissant et inébranlable. Son bouclier, son protecteur, son mentor, son père. Vivant et ici... juste là. Avec lui. Chaud, grand et large. Réconfortant. La force d'Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon resserra sa prise sur l'épaule d'Obi-Wan, lui aussi profondément ému.

\- J'étais tellement inquiet, petit, dit-il, presque pour lui-même.

Il attira promptement le jeune homme contre lui. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, sa joue reposant sur le sommet de la tête d'Obi-Wan.

\- Obi-Wan. Mon Obi-Wan, chuchota-t-il dans les cheveux du garçon.

Bien que surpris que Qui-Gon le prenne dans ses bras, Obi-Wan ne s'en plaignit pas. La simple présence de Qui-Gon l'apaisait, ses bras protecteurs enroulés autour de lui le baignaient de réconfort et d'affection. C'était la sensation la plus agréable qu'il n'ait jamais ressentie. Elle lui communiquait force et chaleur. Oh, une chaleur autant physique que psychique. Qui-Gon ne lui avait jamais témoigné son affection au travers d'une étreinte auparavant. C'était une chose qu'Obi-Wan savait ne pas devoir attendre, même de la part d'un Maître Jedi excentrique qui allait parfois à l'encontre du Conseil et du Code. La chose la plus intime qu'il ait jamais connue avec son Maître était les nuits lorsqu'il dormait avec lui après une vision bouleversante et, il y avait toujours eu un large espace entre eux.

Obi-Wan crocheta le devant de la robe de son Maître et enfouit son visage dans sa large poitrine. Il entendit les battements apaisants du cœur de Qui-Gon. Calmes et puissants. Il soupira de soulagement. Son Maître était vivant. Il était vivant et là, avec lui. Les larmes qu'il avait tenté de retenir coulèrent sur ses joues. La tunique de Jedi de Qui-Gon les absorba comme une éponge, une large tache circulaire assombrit le tissu. Mais aucun des deux ne s'en soucia et ne le remarqua.

\- Maître, j'ai cru que je vous avais perdu, murmura-t-il avec émotion.

A son grand regret, Qui-Gon le repoussa doucement. La perte de contact fit refroidir ses joues. Qui-Gon plaça ses grandes mains de chaque côté du visage d'Obi-Wan, réchauffant une nouvelle fois ses joues. Il essuya les larmes avec ses pouces et le regarda droit dans les yeux, sérieusement.

\- Et j'ai cru t'avoir perdu.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Maître ? Je vais bien. Vous êtes celui qui a été... il baissa les yeux vers l'endroit ou le Sith avait poignardé son Maître, incapable de poursuivre.

Il refusait de le dire à haute voix. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Son Maître allait bien, il était vivant, il respirait et son cœur battait avec régularité et puissance. Il était là avec lui et non dans la Force. Il ne voulait même pas songer à ce qui se serait passé si ça avait le cas.

\- Skent ne t'a pas dit ? Personne ? interrogea Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan releva les yeux vers le visage de son Maître et le gratifia d'un regard perdu ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Obi-Wan, nous avons failli te perdre deux fois. Skent a dû te placer dans une cuve à bacta trois fois et il y a eu un bref moment où tu as été cliniquement mort. Tu as fait plus qu'user de la Force pour me soigner, Obi-Wan : tu m'as donné une part de ton essence vitale. Ça t'a pratiquement tué.

\- J'ai... c'est ce que j'ai fait ? Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Qui-Gon secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça laisse même perplexe Skent et Yoda. (Ses mains revinrent sur les épaules du jeune homme) Tu es bien plus puissant que tu ne le penses, Obi-Wan.

Celui-ci nia.

\- Non, Maître, je ne le suis pas. Je... J'aurais dû être à vos côtés. Si seulement j'avais été plus fort et... et plus rapide. Je n'étais pas... je n'étais là où j'avais besoin d'être, là où j'aurai dû être. Je vous ai presque laissé tomber, s'étrangla-t-il.

\- Obi-Wan, tout va bien, intervint Qui-Gon. Je ne suis pas mort et tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber. Et si j'étais mort, ça n'aurait pas été de ta faute, petit. Ça ne l'aurait jamais été.

Il observa Obi-Wan avec un regard scrutateur, notant les signes de fatigue dans ses yeux et dans sa respiration courte.

\- Tu as besoin de repos. Nous en reparlerons quand tu iras mieux, dit-il avec une autorité qu'Obi-Wan ne put défier. Il soupira.

\- S'il vous plaît, pas à l'infirmerie, Maître, supplia-t-il.

Même après avoir frôlé la mort, il n'avait pas changé et détestait toujours autant l'infirmerie. Tout le révulsait dans cet endroit horrible aux murs immaculés et sous le joug des Guérisseurs. Qui-Gon rit, trouvant l'aversion d'Obi-Wan amusante. Il secoua la tête.

\- Tu as juste besoin de repos, Obi-Wan. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te ramener là-bas juste pour que tu dormes. Nous allons aller dans la chambre que la Reine m'a gracieusement attribuée pour la durée de notre séjour ici.

\- Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici, Maître ? demanda Obi-Wan, désireux de rentrer chez eux, au Temple, mais heureux d'avoir une pause, aussi courte soit elle. Naboo était une belle planète, couverte d'arbres, de fleurs, d'herbe verte et de vie. Son Maître dirait que c'était un lieu parfait pour y passer des vacances.

Qui-Gon garda une main sur le bras d'Obi-Wan pour le soutenir au cas où il en aurait besoin tandis qu'il le conduisait lentement à l'intérieur du Palais.

\- Jusqu'à ce que Skent te juge suffisamment rétabli pour un voyage dans l'espace, Obi-Wan mais je pense que Yoda et Anakin partiront dès que les festivités seront finies. Sauf si Yoda est rappelé au Temple plus tôt que prévu.

Etant un Grand Maître Jedi, il y avait de fortes chances pour que ça arrive.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Qui-Gon était assis sur le bord du lit et observait son Padawan endormi. Il avait l'air si paisible, jeune et innocent. Comment un être avec un avenir aussi sombre pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi innocent ? Il ne voulait pas que cette innocence abandonne son garçon mais les épreuves et les aléas de la vie s'en chargeront. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur mais il était malgré tout fier de son garçon. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'Obi-Wan irait au-devant de son sombre avenir et deviendrait un Chevalier Jedi immensément fort et sage. Obi-Wan ne faiblira pas. Il en était persuadé.

Qui-Gon tendit la main et effleura la tresse. Il ne serait pas ici si la Force l'avait emporté. Obi-Wan aurait été immédiatement anobli et Qui-Gon n'aurait pas pu être présent et avoir l'honneur de la couper. Il n'aurait pas été là pour qu'Obi-Wan la lui remette s'il le souhaitait. Il esquissa un sourire triste tandis qu'il caressait du bout des doigts la tresse qui avait besoin d'être refaite encore une fois, remarqua-t-il. Il se remémora le matin au Palais de Theed avant l'assaut et leur face à face avec le Sith et le ton d'Obi-Wan qui lui avait dit que Qui-Gon ne referait plus jamais sa tresse. Grâce à Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon pouvait continuer à la tresser. Ce jour ne sera pas la dernière fois.

La Force avait voulu le prendre. Il l'avait senti l'attirer à elle, lui murmurant de venir, d'arrêter Obi-Wan mais même la Force n'avait pu s'opposer bien longtemps à la volonté d'Obi-Wan. Cette volonté inflexible lui avait permis de revenir et de tenir sa promesse d'être auprès de son fils et de prendre soin de lui, jusqu'à ce que la Force l'appelle à nouveau à elle. Il était prêt à tout pour tenir cette promesse. Il avait senti la Force s'enrouler et pulser autour de lui, changeant son destin en prenant la décision soudaine de le laisser vivre. C'était sans aucun doute ce revirement brutal qui avait attiré Yoda ici, ce dernier l'ayant senti et ayant compris ce que ça signifiait. Chaque être sensible à la Force l'avait ressenti, mais tous n'avaient pas dû comprendre de quoi il retournait. Ce qui voulait dire que les Sith l'avaient eux aussi perçu. Ils étaient toujours deux par deux mais un seul avait été tué. Le Sith qu'ils avaient affronté était l'apprenti, Qui-Gon en était persuadé. Le Maître des Seigneurs Sith était toujours en vie et il serait bien plus puissant et compétent que son apprenti. Il saura que quelque chose avait changé, que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, était un autre problème.

Qui-Gon reporta son attention sur Obi-Wan et se fit à nouveau la promesse de ne jamais le laisser. Il se posa brièvement la question de savoir s'il allait lui parler des Chamans de Whills. Peut-être que savoir que Qui-Gon sera toujours là lorsqu'il aura besoin de lui lui procurerait de la sérénité et lui permettrait d'accepter sa mort un jour. Il balaya cette pensée de son esprit. Un jour il lui en parlera et lui apprendra cette technique, mais là, ce n'était pas le moment.

Qui-Gon entendit frapper à la porte et, après un dernier regard sur son fils, il se leva. La chambre qu'on lui avait octroyée avait les mêmes dimensions que son salon au Temple. C'était une pièce qui ne comportait pour tout mobilier qu'un lit, une commode vide, un bureau avec une petite chaise en bois. Le sol était en parquet pratiquement couvert par un tapis ovale bleu profond qui se déployait sur l'espace entre le balcon et la porte d'entrée. Quant au balcon, celui-ci donnait sur les jardins et Qui-Gon se demanda si la Reine savait quelque chose de son affection pour les jardins. C'était un jardin privé entouré par les murs du Palais à l'abri des regards. La baie vitrée menant au balcon était fermée et de lourds rideaux de tissu blanc bloquaient les rayons de soleil de fin d'après-midi. Normalement, il les aurait repoussés et ouvert la baie pour laisser entrer la lumière du soleil et la brise chaude, mais il voulait qu'Obi-Wan puisse dormir paisiblement sans être dérangé. Les festivités battaient toujours leur plein ; avec la baie ouverte, ils auraient entendu la musique et les cris de la foule. Il l'avait fermée pour Obi-Wan. Il pouvait toujours percevoir les tambours, les trompettes et les rires mais le bruit était suffisamment faible pour ne pas gêner son garçon.

Une fois levé, il foula le tapis et ouvrit la porte. Il retint un grognement en voyant qui était le visiteur. Skent Usling n'avait pas l'air ravi. Ses grands yeux étaient plissés et ses bras croisés.

\- Tu sais où est passé Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon ? Il m'a échappé... encore !

\- Calme-toi, Obi-Wan se repose, rassura-t-il en se décalant pour que Skent puisse jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre.

Skent saisit l'occasion pour s'y faufiler. Qui-Gon se retint de rouler des yeux et suivit le Guérisseur au chevet du lit, laissant la porte ouverte dans l'espoir que le Guérisseur ne resterait pas longtemps. Skent ferma les yeux et sonda la Force pour évaluer l'état de santé d'Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon attendant patiemment à côté de lui. Son regard fut attiré par Obi-Wan lorsqu'il remua dans son sommeil. Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Il avait l'air détendu, le sommeil lui faisait du bien. Skent rouvrit les yeux et le regard de Qui-Gon quitta Obi-Wan. Le Guérisseur eut une répartie indignée et frustrée :

\- Ton Padawan s'est épuisé, ce n'est pas une surprise. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû partir comme ça.

\- Il ne s'est fait aucun mal, Skent. Je m'assurerai qu'il prenne le repos dont il a besoin, répondit Qui-Gon, confiant.

\- J'en suis sûr, rétorqua Skent. Bon, si tu as besoin de moi, je serais à l'infirmerie.

\- Merci, Skent, dit Qui-Gon en raccompagnant le Guérisseur vers la porte.

Qui-Gon était en train de revenir au chevet d'Obi-Wan lorsqu'un autre visiteur vint frapper à la porte.

\- Si c'est Skent... marmonna-t-il fatigué.

Il grogna et fit demi-tour, se sentant soudainement trop vieux pour tous ces allers-retours. Sa blessure se rappela à lui avec une faible vague de douleur dans son estomac qui l'élança : rappel constant de ce qui avait failli arriver. Il massa sa cicatrice et ouvrit la porte. Les deux pires individus qu'il ne voulait pas voir était Skent en deuxième position, et en première : Yoda.

\- Maître Yoda, salua-t-il en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer le petit Jedi vert avant que ce dernier ne l'écarte d'un coup de canne. Quelque soit l'âge que vous aviez, vous n'étiez jamais trop vieux pour écoper d'un méchant coup de canne de la part de Yoda, même les chevilles de Mace y passaient parfois. Qui-Gon préférait que sa canne soit n'importe où sauf près de ses chevilles. Le Jedi ne serait pas surpris de savoir qu'il avait reçu des coups de canne plus fréquemment que n'importe quel autre membre de l'Ordre, sans aucun doute parce qu'il était le Jedi le plus anti-conformisme de l'Ordre et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il tâtait plus souvent de la canne de Yoda.

Yoda passa lentement devant lui.

\- Des festivités, tu as disparu, Qui-Gon, Inquiet le jeune Skywalker était. Hmm-hmm, déclara-t-il.

Il traça son chemin vers la chaise de bureau placée près du lit et grimpa dessus. Il s'assit en tailleur et le dévisagea, semblant ne pas avoir remarqué Obi-Wan. Mais Qui-Gon savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne l'ait pas vu.

\- Je lui présenterai mes excuses, répondit Qui-Gon qui poursuivit en donnant un coup de menton vers Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan avait besoin de moi, expliqua-t-il en sachant que c'était vrai.

Pour la première fois, Yoda baissa son regard sur le Padawan endormi. Tandis qu'il l'observait, ses yeux semblèrent s'adoucir. Qui-Gon savait que Yoda avait un petit faible pour lui et pour tous les jeunes gens en général. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'une scène aussi innocente adoucisse son regard dur. Il se retourna vers Qui-Gon.

\- Et besoin de lui, tu avais ?

La question ressemblait d'avantage à une affirmation, comme s'il savait que Qui-Gon avait besoin de le voir réveillé, mais il lui laissa tout de même le loisir de le lui confirmer. Le Jedi hocha la tête, son regard rivé sur Obi-Wan. La tête enfouie dans les oreillers blancs et enveloppé des pieds au cou dans une épaisse couverture bleu roi, il avait l'air si petit. Il observa le garçon se tourner dos à eux et renfoncer sa tête dans un oreiller. Il émit un léger bruit avant de s'immobiliser. Il avait toujours l'air si jeune quand il dormait : il faisait penser à Qui-Gon à un petit garçon. Son petit garçon pensa-t-il tendrement.

\- Oui, Maître Yoda, confirma-t-il en détournant le regard de son Padawan.

Yoda pointa le lit du garçon endormi avec sa canne.

\- T'asseoir, tu devrais, Qui-Gon.

Celui-ci acquiesça, s'approcha et s'assit prudemment sur le bord de la couchette, conscient de la présence de son Padawan dans son dos. Dès qu'il s'assit, Obi-Wan se retourna, leur faisant face et se rapprocha de Qui-Gon, comme s'il sentait que son Maître était là et voulait être aussi proche de lui que possible. Les deux Maîtres Jedi observèrent la scène avec un regard adouci.

\- Anobli, il pourra être. Triomphé des épreuves, il a. Vaincu un Sith et surmonter sa colère, hmm-hmm, dit doucement Yoda, comme s'il savait que c'était un sujet délicat pour Qui-Gon.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, il ne laisserait pas Obi-Wan partir hors de sa vue, pas quand il avait failli le perdre il y a tout juste deux semaines.

\- Vous n'allez pas me le prendre aussi tôt, Maître Yoda. J'ai failli le perdre et il a failli me perdre. Comme vous l'avez dit, nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre.

\- Obi-Wan est prêt, toi-même, tu l'as dit, fit remarquer Yoda.

Désormais, Qui-Gon maudissait ses paroles, mais il ne pouvait pas les ravaler. Ni sa conviction lorsqu'il avait dit qu'Obi-Wan était prêt. Mais maintenant... ? Il fixa à nouveau le garçon avec un regard troublé. Il couvrit de sa main la joue d'Obi-Wan. Son garçon appuya son visage contre la chaleur de sa paume. Il caressa sa joue avec son pouce et le garçon soupira de contentement dans son sommeil, puis la main de Qui-Gon quitta le visage du jeune Jedi et il reporta son attention sur Yoda.

\- Je sais, dit-il lentement. Il... l'était, mais maintenant, il a besoin de moi. Je suis son soutien, Maître Yoda. Il a traversé des épreuves que personne n'avait traversé depuis longtemps.

Yoda approuva.

\- D'accord avec toi, je suis. Mais bientôt, un Chevalier, il sera.

Trop tôt selon l'opinion de Qui-Gon. Ça ne lui donnerait pas à nouveau huit ou neuf années à avoir Obi-Wan sous son regard protecteur. Il vrilla encore une fois ses yeux sur son garçon, tentant de ne pas songer au jour où Obi-Wan volera de ses propres ailes. Il y a quelques semaines, Obi-Wan en avait été si proche. Qui-Gon était certain que son Padawan serait devenu un Maître Jedi puissant et avisé, mais il était également persuadé que ça n'aurait pas été simple pour lui, surtout au début.

\- Le lui dire, tu dois, murmura Yoda d'une voix basse en changeant de sujet de conversation.

Qui-Gon leva la tête vers le Grand Maître qui n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quoi il parlait.

\- Je sais. Je vais juste attendre qu'il soit en meilleure forme.

Le lien qu'il partageait avec Obi-Wan ondoya et le jeune Jedi reprit conscience avant de rapidement replonger dans le sommeil. Qui-Gon réalisa que leurs voix avaient brièvement réveillé Obi-Wan et, ne voulant pas que ça se reproduise, surtout en abordant ce sujet, il baissa la voix :

\- Le lui dire maintenant ne serait pas judicieux. Il s'épuiserait pour nous donner tord.

\- Le lui dire trop tôt, je crois que tu as déjà commencé. Trop tôt, hmm-hmm, rétorqua Yoda en inclinant la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, Maître. Je savais que je devais être celui que le lui dirait, mais j'ai senti ma fin arriver. J'aurai dû être mort quand ce Sith m'a poignardé. Ça été ma seule chance de le lui dire. De plus... ajouta-t-il avec un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction de son garçon... Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'aurai pu lui cacher pendant longtemps. Je suis heureux que vous ne me l'ayez pas dit plus tôt. Je n'aurai pas été capable de cacher quelque chose de cette envergure à Obi-Wan et je le lui aurai dit car il aurait senti que je lui cachais quelque chose, argumenta-t-il en caressant affectueusement la tresse d'Obi-Wan.

Puis, une question à laquelle il avait déjà songé lorsqu'il s'était renseigné sur Obi-Wan lui revint à l'esprit. Il lâcha la tresse et se tourna vers Yoda.

\- Pourquoi ai-je été celui choisi pour le former, Maître Yoda ? Je ne m'en plains pas mais j'aurai cru que la Force aurait voulu quelqu'un de plus sage et de plus compétent que moi. Quelqu'un comme vous ou Mace.

Yoda ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre sa canne. Il rouvrit les paupières un instant plus tard.

\- Connaître la réponse à cette question, tu dois. Il y a longtemps, ton Padawan te l'a dit.

Qui-Gon lui lança un regard déconcerté, incertain.

\- Quand tu l'as rencontré pour la deuxième fois, il te l'a dit, clarifia Yoda.

Qui-Gon se remémora ce jour, il y a des années, lorsqu'Obi-Wan l'avait approché avant de se ruer vers le repas du soir. Il se souvint qu'Obi-Wan lui avait dit que ce qui était arrivé à Xanatos n'avait pas été de sa faute, que personne d'autre que lui-même ne le lui reprochait. Obi-Wan n'avait pas eu l'air de réellement savoir ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Xanatos, mais Qui-Gon avait compris. Il se souvint de la colère qu'il avait ressenti en se faisait aborder par ce jeune Initié qui lui avait parlé comme Yoda ou Mace aurait pu le faire. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'Obi-Wan lui avait dit d'autre. Il lui avait dit quelque chose à propos de la Force qui ne le blâmait pas... mais que lui avait-il dit d'autre à propos de la Force ? Qui-Gon sentait qu'il y avait plus mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qu'Obi-Wan m'a dit, avoua-t-il.

\- Hmm, tu t'en souviendras, affirma Yoda en hochant la tête. En temps voulu, tu t'en souviendras, ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil à Obi-Wan avant de vriller ses grands yeux bruns sur Qui-Gon. Destinés l'un à l'autre, vous avez été. Former Xanatos, tu n'aurais pas dû.

Qui-Gon ne put que tressaillir en entendant le nom de son ancien Padawan prononcé avec autant de naturel. C'était l'un de ses plus grands et douloureux échecs.

\- De ton affection et de tes soins, il n'avait pas besoin. De ton affection et de tes soins, _il_ a besoin, dit Yoda en pointant sa canne en direction du garçon endormi. Ceci, aucun de ne nous ne l'a su avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il descendit de la chaise et Qui-Gon se releva rapidement et respectueusement.

\- Partir maintenant, je vais, annonça Yoda et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Qui-Gon le raccompagna comme tout hôte respectueux se doit de le faire.

\- Dis-lui, ordonna Yoda en atteignant la porte. Pour le lui dire, tu ne dois pas attendre.

\- Êtes-vous en train de me demander de l'annoncer à Obi-Wan alors qu'il n'a pas encore totalement récupéré ?

Il ne pensais pas que ce soit sage : Obi-Wan nierait et objecterait qu'un tel titre lui soit accordé. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire tout de suite : ce serait bien trop d'angoisse pour son corps toujours en convalescence. Ce ne serait pas bénéfique pour lui et Qui-Gon était persuadé que Skent serait du même avis que lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yoda voulait qu'il le dise maintenant à Obi-Wan ; quand il était celui qui lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait commencé à le lui révéler trop tôt. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensée, Yoda répondit :

\- Trop tôt, tu as déjà commencé à le lui dire. Maintenant, finis ce que tu as débuté. Mieux vaut maintenant que plus tard. De retour, les Sith sont. Préparer ton Padawan, tu dois. Ceci, je n'aime pas. (Yoda lança un coup d'œil vers le lit et ses oreilles tombèrent tristement.) Jeune, il est toujours

Qui-Gon ne put qu'être d'accord. Ne l'avait-il pas lui-même pensé lorsqu'il avait dit à Obi-Wan qu'il était l'Élu ? Yoda se retourna.

\- Rejoindre mon Padawan maintenant, je dois.

Ils se dirent au revoir et Qui-Gon fut à nouveau laissé seul dans la chambre avec un Padawan endormi.


	9. The lesson of Attachment

**Note de la traductrice** : C'est partie pour un nouveau chapitre qui présente un fort taux de fluff !

(Et oui, les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs donc il est possible que quelques coquilles m'aient échappé)

Et... Oh là là... cette avalanche de review que vous m'avez fait ! :0 Que vous ayez un compte ou que vous soyez en guest : milles merci ! C'est tellement motivant pour continuer de traduire !

* * *

 **The Lesson of Attachment**

* * *

Qui-Gon, planté devant la baie vitrée du balcon observait l'extérieur. Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques heures, permettant d'ouvrir la baie sans risquer de déranger Obi-Wan. Le Jedi percevait encore la musique des festivités et les rires de la foule. Il ne serait pas surpris si les célébrations duraient encore quelques jours. C'était, comme il l'avait déjà compris, un événement historique. C'était l'un de ces instants où les hommes et les créatures d'une planète célébraient la fin d'une longue querelle ou la victoire d'une bataille ou la fin de l'édification d'un bâtiment dont la construction avait duré pendant un siècle...

Les étoiles étincelaient dans le ciel, semblables à des points blancs brillants sur le fond de ciel nocturne. C'était une vision familière et apaisante mais rarement aussi pure sur Coruscant. Qui-Gon s'appuya contre la vitre froide et étouffa un bâillement. Depuis qu'il avait repris conscience il y a une semaine et demi, il ne s'était pas vraiment reposé. A la plus grande frustration de Skent, l'inquiétude pour son Padawan l'avait maintenu éveillé, ne lui autorisant que quelques heures de somnolence au chevet d'Obi-Wan, sur les inconfortables chaises en bois. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas fermé l'œil assis sur une chaise en bois dur. Il frotta sa nuque rappel de ses siestes inconfortables. Mais s'il devait retourner dans le temps, il ferrait exactement la même chose : il ne pouvait pas quitter le chevet d'Obi-Wan, pas même pour dormir.

Un mouvement derrière lui attira son attention. Obi-Wan gémit et ses yeux papillonnèrent. Qui-Gon s'approcha de lui, le dominant de toute sa haute taille mais il s'assit promptement pour ne pas paraître intimidant. Il sourit quand Obi-Wan le regarda avec des yeux verts embrumés de sommeil.

\- M... Maître ?

\- Je suis là, petit, rassura doucement Qui-Gon. (Il plaça une main chaude et réconfortante sur son épaule.) Là où je dois être, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, sa main glissant de l'épaule du garçon.

Obi-Wan hocha la tête. Les yeux toujours embrumés, il balaya les alentours du regard.

\- Combien... pendant combien de temps, j'ai dormi, Maître ? demanda-t-il en remarquant à quel point il faisait sombre.

\- Seulement quelques heures. Tu as toujours l'air épuisé. Ferme les yeux, Obi-Wan et rendors-toi, murmura-t-il doucement.

Obi-Wan l'étudia entre ses paupières à demi closes.

\- Vous aussi, vous avez l'air épuisé, Maître, observa-t-il d'une voix faible mais soucieuse.

\- Je vais bien Obi-Wan. Repose-toi, rassura Qui-Gon, ne voulant pas qu'Obi-Wan soit préoccupé par le sommeil de son Maître.

Mais le garçon ne ferma pas les yeux. Son regard parcourut lentement les quatre coins de la chambre puis, réalisant quelque chose, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se redressa en position assise.

\- Maître, je suis désolé. Je... je ne voulais pas dormir pendant aussi longtemps, je suis navré.

Il entreprit de repousser les couvertures d'un coup de pied, puis, n'y parvenant pas, il les saisit à pleines mains pour les rejeter sur le côté. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés et il peinait.

Qui-Gon tendit la main pour l'arrêter.

\- Obi-Wan. Padawan. Arrête, ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Il enroula ses doigts autour des bras du garçon pour l'immobiliser. Le jeune homme le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Obi-Wan... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? souffla-t-il.

\- C'est votre lit, Maître. Je ne voulais pas le monopoliser et vous empêcher de vous reposer. Vous aussi, vous avez besoin de dormir, dit-il précipitemment. Je ne voulais pas dormir pendant aussi longtemps. C'est de ma faute si vous n'avez pas...

\- Obi-Wan, arrête ça tout de suite, interrompit Qui-Gon, le cœur serré de voir son Padawan s'en vouloir de cette manière.

Le garçon s'était toujours d'avantage préoccupé de son Maître que de lui-même, voulant lui être agréable et le « parfait Padawan », mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi extrême. Le fait qu'ils aient failli mourir tous les deux avait dû ébranler Obi-Wan bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait cru.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute petit. Tu as besoin de davantage de sommeil que moi, jeune Padawan. (Obi-Wan ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, sachant ce que son fils allait dire). Oui, j'ai aussi besoin de me reposer, Obi-Wan et je sais que le lit est assez grand pour qu'on le partage quand je serais prêt à te rejoindre dans le sommeil. (Il lui offrit un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil) Maintenant, rallonge-toi.

Il l'aida à se réinstaller contre les oreillers. Il retint un sourire quand Obi-Wan se rallongea volontiers, ses yeux à moitié clos et somnolents. Ses brusques mouvements pour repousser les couvertures l'avaient épuisé. Obi-Wan roula sur le flanc, ses pupilles fixées sur un point dans le vide. Qui-Gon se releva et rajusta les couvertures autour de lui, notant qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Le Jedi lissa les couvertures du plat de la main mais se figea brusquement lorsqu'une pensée traversa son esprit. Il était en train de border Obi-Wan comme un père le ferrait pour son fils. Il n'avait jamais bordé le garçon auparavant parce qu'il ne s'était jamais senti comme un père. Il baissa ses yeux sur le visage d'Obi-Wan qui, bien que ses paupières soient closes, ne dormait pas encore. Qui-Gon pouvait toujours sentir sa conscience éveillée dans leur lien. Son garçon, son fils. Savait-il à quel point il tenait à lui ? Qui-Gon détourna la tête et finit de lisser les plis des couvertures. Il resta debout, vrillant son regard sur le visage paisible de son si spécial Padawan.

\- Maître... ? appela Obi-Wan d'une voix endormie.

Qui-Gon se rassit sur le bord du lit.

\- Oui ?

Obi-Wan, mal à l'aise, remua, son regard refusant de rencontrer celui, curieux de Qui-Gon.

\- Je... j'ai enfreint le Code des Jedi. C'est arrivé il y a quelques années. J'ai essayé de suivre les règles. J'ai vraiment essayé mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai enfreint le Code. Je ne sais pas comment... comment... (il bafouilla tandis qu'il cherchait les bons mots)... comment l'arrêter. Je ne peux même pas dire précisément quand j'ai enfreint les règles. C'est arrivé et je n'ai rien pu faire. J'ai essayé de l'oublier mais ça n'a pas marché. L'ignorer non plus. C'était trop dur. Je n'ai pas voulu enfreindre l'une des principales règles du Code, Maître, je le jure.

Qui-Gon se pencha et plaça une main apaisante sur la joue du garçon, l'empêchant de poursuivre.

\- Je sais, Padawan, je sais, dit-il doucement, tentant de le calmer.

Obi-Wan vrilla sur lui ses yeux mi-clos multicolores si confiants. C'était les instants comme celui-ci qui rappelaient au Maître à quel point Obi-Wan était encore jeune.

\- Quelle règle as-tu enfreint, petit ? demanda-t-il en ajoutant le surnom bien-aimé dans l'espoir de prouver à Obi-Wan qu'il était de son côté et, qu'il n'était pas déçu ou en colère qu'il soit allé à l'encontre du Code. Il était Qui-Gon Jinn : venant de lui, ça aurait été hypocrite de rabrouer son Padawan pour avoir enfreint une des règles du Code des Jedi.

Obi-Wan bâilla, démontrant à son Maître qu'il avait besoin de plus de repos. Qui-Gon s'apprêta à enjoindre à son Padawan de se rendormir mais il n'en fit rien, sachant qu'Obi-Wan voudrait achever cette conversation : il lutterait contre le sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini. Le Maître retint un rictus quand il vit Obi-Wan battre des paupières pour garder les yeux ouverts. Qui-Gon dodelina de la tête et envoya une suggestion de sommeil à travers leur lien. Obi-Wan en avait besoin.

\- J'ai développé un attachement, Maître, avoua-t-il d'une voix plus forte tandis qu'il luttait contre la suggestion de Force mais il sembla perdre la bataille, ses yeux se fermant d'eux-même. J'ai... j'ai développé un attachement... (un bâillement l'interrompit)... envers vous, Maître, marmonna-t-il tandis que le sommeil l'emportait.

Qui-Gon sourit tendrement, posant une main bienveillante et affectueuse sur la joue du jeune Jedi.

\- Je sais petit, je sais, chuchota-t-il même si Obi-Wan s'était déjà rendormi.

Il hocha la tête pour lui-même en réalisant qu'Obi-Wan s'était attaché à lui, comme lui s'était attaché au garçon. Il n'avait rien à craindre que son affection ne soit pas réciproque. Il sourit tandis qu'il prenait la décision d'avouer son propre attachement à Obi-Wan... demain. Maintenant, il était temps de se reposer. Il s'installa sur une moitié de la couchette et dès qu'il toucha les oreillers, Obi-Wan roula dans son sommeil pour se rapprocher de lui. Sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de Qui-Gon et sa main crocheta la manche de sa tunique. Le Jedi ferma les yeux et sourit.

\- Bonne nuit, mon fils, murmura-t-il dans les cheveux du garçon.

Comme prévu, il n'obtint pas de réponse.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Ses yeux étaient clos tandis qu'il focalisait son attention sur ce qu'il pouvait sentir et entendre et non sur ce qu'il pouvait voir : la chaleur du soleil sur son visage, la brise légère, la pierre froide du balcon sous ses jambes, la chaleur du corps de son Maître assis près de lui, et la fraîcheur du verre de la baie vitrée derrière lui. Il entendait les rires et les bavardages de ceux qui poursuivaient les festivités sur la place principale. La musique assourdie voltait jusqu'à ses oreilles, tout comme le souffle de la respiration régulière de Qui-Gon. Il percevait le bruissement de la brise dans les feuilles des arbres et les trilles lointaines des oiseaux. C'était une journée radieuse et sentir le vent frais sur son visage était ce dont Obi-Wan avait besoin, du moins, d'après l'humble avis de son Maître. Obi-Wan aurait préféré retourner dans l'environnement familier du Temple Jedi ; dans son foyer dès son réveil au lieu d'être assis sur le sol froid du balcon. Normalement, ils ne se se seraient pas assis, mais Obi-Wan était encore trop faible pour se tenir debout contre la rambarde pendant un long moment, et la chambre ne comportait qu'une seule chaise, les poussant à s'asseoir sur le sol de pierre, le dos appuyé contre la vitre de la baie.

Obi-Wan ouvrit ses yeux gris et fronça les sourcils en repensant à son duel contre le Sith. Il observa un oiseau volter par-ci, gazouiller par-là avec un regard songeur.

\- Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas, Maître ? demanda-t-il gravement.

\- Savoir quoi, petit ? répondit doucement Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan vrilla ses yeux sur lui, leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

\- Que le Sith allait vous porter un coup fatal qui aurait dû vous tuer. Vous le saviez et vous l'aviez accepté. Vous avez permis que ça produise. Vous aviez cru que vous alliez mourir et vous l'aviez accepté.

C'était une chose qu'Obi-Wan ne pouvait concevoir. Qui-Gon avait-il réellement accepté son sort et laisser Obi-Wan se débrouiller seul ? Certes, il avait conscience de ne pas être le centre du monde de Qui-Gon, mais c'était douloureux de savoir qu'il avait accepté son destin en laissant Obi-Wan derrière.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre, puis Qui-Gon détourna le regard et appuya sa tête contre la baie.

\- Non, Padawan, je ne le savais pas. (il secoua la tête) Mais, oui, je l'avais accepté. C'était la volonté de la Force. Si je t'avais attendu... (il s'interrompit brutalement)... Je ne savais pas que le Sith me porterait le coup de grâce.

Obi-Wan le harponna de son regard, sentant qu'il y avait plus.

\- Que saviez-vous, Maître ? répéta-t-il avec précaution.

Qui-Gon soupira mais ne détourna pas son regard du ciel dégagé.

\- Je savais que j'allais mourir, avoua-t-il en le gratifiant d'un coup d'œil. Je ne savais pas comment, mais je savais que ce duel me tuerait. J'étais censé mourir, Obi-Wan. La Force était prête à me prendre, c'était sa volonté.

Obi-Wan nia.

\- Non, Maître. Ça ne pouvait pas être sa volonté. Vous êtes toujours en vie, dit-il sans pouvoir empêcher le soulagement d'imprégner sa voix. Il était heureux que son Maître soit toujours vivant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferrait sans lui.

\- Si, Padawan, ça l'était, le détrompa calmement Qui-Gon.

\- Alors si la volonté de la Force était que vous mouriez, comment ce fait-il que vous soyez toujours vivant ? récusa Obi-Wan qui ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Qui-Gon soit mort.

Celui-ci tendit la main et tira sur la tresse ébourrifée du jeune homme qui avait besoin d'être refaite. Il sourit, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

\- Il semblerait que même la Force ne puisse rien te refuser, petit.

Obi-Wan détourna le regard et cacha son visage rougissant du fait d'être appelé _son_ garçon. Être appelé ainsi lui procurait tant de plaisir. Il sentait qu'on tenait à lui et il oserait même dire qu'il était aimé. Il attendit que ses joues brûlantes aient refroidies avant de tourner son visage vers celui, souriant de son Maître.

\- Maître, je suis sérieux, dit-il, pensant que son mentor était en train de le taquiner.

\- Et je le suis aussi, Padawan. J'ai senti la Force m'appeler en me disant de t'arrêter, mais elle a changé d'avis pour toi, petit.

\- Pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de souffler Obi-Wan après avoir réalisé que son Maître était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Pourquoi la Force aurait changé de volonté pour lui. Il n'était pas supérieur aux autres Jedi. Il secoua mentalement la tête. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait pour lui, mais pour Qui-Gon ? Non, son Maître avait accepté sa mort. Yoda ? Maître Yoda était le Jedi le plus puissant et le plus sage. Mais non, Yoda n'avait même pas su ce qui se passait. Alors pour qui ? Anakin ? Non, ça n'avait aucun sens non plus.

Parfait, maintenant, il était en train de se donner la migraine en tentant de comprendre.

Qui-Gon poussa un profond soupir Obi-Wan savait que cette réaction promettait une réponse lourde de conséquence.

\- Ce sera pour autre fois, Obi-Wan. Quand tu seras totalement rétabli.

\- Maître, je vais b... commença-t-il à protester.

\- Non, Padawan, coupa Qui-Gon. Change de sujet, Obi-Wan.

Le garçon vaincu soupira et baissa honteusement le regard.

\- Pardon, Maître.

Puis il changea de sujet et décida d'aborder celui que Yoda lui avait soumis à propos de son Maître.

\- Maître Yoda m'a parlé le jour où je me suis révéillé, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Oh ? s'enquit curieusement Qui-Gon.

\- Oui, Maître. Il m'a posé une question et, pour une raison étrange même si je n'ai pas pu la comprendre, il a semblé satisfait de ma réponse. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Ça va à l'encontre de tout ce que j'ai appris depuis tout petit, dit-il perdu, les yeux plissés par la confusion.

\- Yoda ne t'as pas donné une explication, petit ?

Obi-Wan lui lança un coup d'œil.

\- Il m'a dit de vous parler, Maître.

Qui-Gon cilla.

\- Vraiment ?

Obi-Wan acquiesça.

\- Quelle était la question ?

Obi-Wan baissa les yeux et s'agita.

\- Il m'a demandé ce que je vous avais dit avant... avant que j'essaie de vous sauver. Que vous étiez mon ancre.

\- Ah, je vois, répondit Qui-Gon en inclinant la tête. Tu as dit qu'il était satisfait de ta réponse ?

Obi-Wan approuva du chef.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, Maître. J'ai admis avoir de... Il soupira, incertain de pouvoir confier ses sentiments et son attachement à Qui-Gon. (Il avait eu moins de mal lorsqu'il avait été épuisé. Mais cette fois, il était pleinement conscient et ne risquait pas d'être sur le point de s'endormir. Et il devra faire face à la réaction de son Maître)... de l'attachement, une chose que nous avons appris dès l'enfance à ne pas éprouver, et Maître Yoda a dit que j'en avais besoin pour m'épanouir. (Il secoua la tête, perdu). Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Pourquoi j'aurai ce... ce plaisir alors que c'est refusé aux autres Jedi. Pourquoi _moi_ ? C'est contre le Code, j'ai enfreint les règles, mais Maître Yoda, Le Grand Maître Jedi de l'Ordre en ait satisfait ? Je suis tellement perdu, Maître. Ça n'a aucun sens. Ça ne va pas. C'est contre le Code ! s'emporta-t-il, sa respiration hachée témoignant de son trouble.

Qui-Gon se pencha pour pouvoir poser sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

\- Obi-Wan, du calme. Ce n'est pas une chose dont tu dois te préoccuper. Ton attachement a l'approbation du Conseil, nous l'avons tous les deux. Le Code a été écrit il y a longtemps par des êtres fait de matière, non par la Force. La Force n'impose pas de restrictions, jeune Padawan. Elle nous a unis pour une bonne raison et c'est par sa volonté que nous sommes en mesure d'éprouver de l'attachement. Ce n'est pas une chose contre laquelle les membres du Conseil peuvent s'opposer, même s'ils le voulaient. C'est au-dessus d'eux.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je suis assez observateur pour savoir que vous connaissez la réponse, Maître, fit-il remarquer avant que Qui-Gon n'ait pu habilement changer de sujet et s'être dérobé. Ce que son Maître avait déjà fait en tentant de ne pas répondre directement à la question... et quand il répondait, ses réponses n'étaient pas celles qu'Obi-Wan aimait.

\- Un tel attachement n'est pas normal pour un Jedi, n'est-ce pas ?

Qui-Gon ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement quand une idée lui vint. Il se leva et fit signe à Obi-Wan de le suivre.

\- Viens, Padawan. Il est tant de te montrer une leçon sur l'attachement, l'amour et la passion, déclara-t-il en tendant la main au jeune homme pour l'aider à se hisser sur ses pieds.

Obi-Wan soupira mais décida que marcher un peu ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. La promenade serait bénéfique pour recouvrer la force de ses jambes. Il laissa son Maître l'aider à se mettre debout. Ses jambes flageolèrent pendant un moment. Tandis qu'il attendait que la faiblesse passe, Qui-Gon avait tapé le code d'ouverture de la porte sur le panneau de contrôle. Il se retourna vers lui avec inquiétude.

\- Penses-tu être capable de descendre dans le jardin, petit ?

Obi-Wan regarda par-dessus la rambarde. Le jardin semblait si proche qu'Obi-Wan aurait automatiquement dit oui, mais en y réfléchissant bien : il lui faudrait traverser le couloir, descendre plusieurs volées d'escaliers puis parcourir d'autres couloirs. C'était un long trajet. La seule chose qui faisait défaut dans ce Palais était les ascenseurs. Il tourna ses iris vers Qui-Gon. Peu importe la longueur du trajet, il savait que Qui-Gon serait avec lui. Avec lui à ses côtés, il en sera capable. Il hocha la tête.

\- Oui, Maître, je le suis.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le trajet jusqu'au jardin avait été éreintant et avait pris deux fois plus de temps qu'il n'aurait dû mais, comme l'avait prévu Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon avait été là pour lui offrir le soutient de son bras lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin, et avait fait preuve de patience lorsque le garçon avait eu besoin de faire une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Concentré sur le chemin devant eux, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot pour conserver les forces d'Obi-Wan. Ils n'avaient croisé que peu de monde, la plupart des gens étant encore aux festivités ou dans leurs chambres pour prendre un peu de repos après une longue nuit. Il n'y avait eu que quelques gardes qui les avaient salués d'un hochement de tête poli. Personne ne les avait abordés et eux-même n'avaient abordé personne, au grand soulagement d'Obi-Wan.

Le jardin était splendide et Obi-Wan savait que son Maître était capable d'y rester des journées entières. Des fleurs colorées poussaient à profusion, les grands arbres formaient des voûtes feuillues au-dessus des chemins et des treillis en bois étaient couverts par des plantes grimpantes exotiques aux fleurs écarlates dont Obi-Wan ignorait le nom. Au centre trônait une fontaine en forme de statue d'une célèbre Reine de l'ancien temps. L'eau coulait de ses yeux comme des larmes. Quelques bancs de bois sombre étaient disposés au bord des chemins entres les arbres. Le jardin était entouré par les murs du palais mais il était suffisamment grand pour que l'on ne s'y sente pas emprisonné.

Qui-Gon le guida jusqu'à un banc et le poussa à s'y asseoir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas là pour te reposer, le temps que je trouve ce que je cherche ?

Obi-Wan hocha la tête.

\- Que cherchez-vous, Maître ? demanda-t-il à bout de souffle. Le trajet jusqu'au jardin l'avait épuisé et il haletait comme s'il avait fait un tour en courant à toute allure. Ses jambes flageolaient et ployaient sous son poids depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Palais. Il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre le jour où il aura totalement recouvré ses forces. Il détestait être trop faible pour ne serait-ce que mettre un pied devant l'autre et descendre quelques volées de marches.

\- Je le saurai quand je l'aurai trouvé, répondit Qui-Gon avec un sourire doux. Repose-toi, Obi-Wan. Je reviens dans une minute.

\- Oui, Maître, murmura le garçon en observant Qui-Gon s'éloigner sur le chemin.

Il contempla la brise qui repoussait en arrière les cheveux de son Maître et ses mains jointes dans son dos tandis qu'il marchait. Il avançait lentement, la tête levée pour observer les arbres, ses yeux bleus à la recherche de quelque chose dans les larges branches. Il était le Jedi calme et posé qu'Obi-Wan avait admiré toute sa vie. Maintenant plus âgé et plus mature, Obi-Wan savait qu'il n'était pas parfait selon la définition universelle, mais il l'était pour lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre Maître qu'il aurait pu vouloir. Qui-Gon continua de s'éloigner avant de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois, le nez en l'air. Le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'il cherchait.

Puis son Maître fit encore quelques pas avant de se stopper devant un arbre qu'il étudia plus longuement que les autres. Il fixa quelque chose avant de se tourner vers Obi-Wan. Celui-ci se redressa sur son banc quand Qui-Gon fit demi-tour pour revenir vers lui, se préparant pour ce qu'exigerait de lui son Maître.

\- As-tu besoin de mon aide pour te mettre debout, Padawan ? proposa-t-il lorsqu'il fut à portée d'oreille.

Il s'avança encore et se tint devant le garçon. Obi-Wan secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas, Maître, refusa-t-il en essayant de se lever. Qui-Gon tendit les mains et attrapa ses bras. Malgré les protestations prévisibles de son Padawan, il l'aida gentiment à se remettre sur ses pieds. Le jeune homme se laissa faire sans un mot. Puis ils firent leur chemin jusqu'à l'arbre qu'avait étudié Qui-Gon. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le tronc et son mentor pointa les branches.

\- Que vois-tu, Obi-Wan ?

Le garçon leva la tête avec curiosité. Il y avait un nid à la jonction de deux branches et un oiseau bleu avec un ver dans le bec était en train de nourrir deux oisillons. Les poussins pépiaient à qui mieux mieux, tous les deux réclamant la nourriture.

\- Un nid d'oiseau, Maître ? interrogea le garçon en jetant un regard à son Maître.

Celui-ci acquiesça, sans lâcher du regard les oiseaux.

\- Les oiseaux sont des animaux qui n'accordent pas de sens au bien et au mal. Ils n'ont pas un esprit conçu pour les raisonnements déductifs, mais nous avons quelque chose en commun avec eux. Comme nous, leurs petits ont besoin de soin et d'amour. Sans leur mère pour les nourrir, ces oisillons mourraient. Ils ont besoin de leur mère, expliqua-t-il en continuant d'observer calmement la mère donner le dernier morceau du ver à son rejeton affamé.

\- Donc, vous soutenez que, comme pour nous, des êtres aussi simples que des oiseaux ont besoin qu'on prenne soin d'eux ? résuma Obi-Wan tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil vers le nid juste à temps pour voir l'oiseau s'envoler pour trouver à manger pour sa progéniture. Les oisillons continuèrent de pépier.

Qui-Gon se tourna vers lui.

\- Ce que je veux dire, petit, c'est que même les oiseaux ont besoin d'amour et d'attachement. Prendre soin de quelqu'un n'est pas anormal ou inhabituel contrairement au fait de le nier et de le refuser.

Obi-Wan prit quelques instants pour digérer les paroles de Qui-Gon avant de poser une question qui le taraudait :

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce contre le Code, Maître ?

Qui-Gon soupira et se rapprocha de l'arbre. Il s'assit au pied du végétal et tapota le sol près de lui pour inviter Obi-Wan à le rejoindre. Le garçon s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui, heureux de ne plus être debout. L'écorce de l'arbre lui irritait le dos mais il l'ignora.

\- L'Ordre Jedi emploie le mot « attachement » parce qu'il ne peut pas employer les mots « amour » ou « passion ». Comme je viens de te le dire, toute créature à besoin d'amour. Toutes éprouvent des passions qui influencent leurs actes. Par exemple, la détermination est une forme de passion et, après tout, nous avons besoin de détermination pour mener à bien une mission. Selon le sens donné par le Code des Jedi, mon garçon, l'attachement est une dépendance et non le fait d'aimer ou de prendre soin de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Il faut savoir faire le choix de s'en détacher lorsque les enjeux deviennent trop importants. S'il a à choisir entre la mission ou la vie de quelqu'un auquel il est attaché, le Jedi choisira toujours la mission plutôt que ses désirs personnels. (il adressa un sourire au garçon) Du moins, c'est ainsi que je le conçois, mais après tout, je suis le Jedi anti-conformiste de l'Ordre, ajouta-t-il en riant de son titre peu élogieux.

Obi-Wan ne put que taquiner son Maître.

\- Alors je suppose que je ne devrais pas vous écouter, Maître, puisque vous allez me corrompre. Je ne crois pas qu'ils veulent d'autres Jedi anti-conformistes au sein de l'Ordre.

\- Oh mon Padawan effronté et insolent, répliqua Qui-Gon avec bonne humeur.

Obi-Wan lui rendit son sourire et son mentor rit.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit Obi-Wan, est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? demanda-t-il en revenant sur le sujet.

Obi-Wan sentit son cœur s'alourdir dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il interprétait les sages paroles de son Maître. Il acquiesça.

\- Il est naturel et même nécessaire d'éprouver un sentiment d'attachement, tant que l'on est capable de s'en détacher lorsqu'il le faut. (Qui-Gon approuva et Obi-Wan baissa les yeux, se sentant déçu de lui-même). Quand vous ne pouvez pas vous en détacher, vous êtes consumé par le Côté Obscur de la douleur, de la colère, de la jalousie et de la frustration.

Il releva les yeux tandis que Qui-Gon inclinait à nouveau la tête, avec un regard fier que son Padawan ait compris, mais celui-ci lui rendit un regard inquiet.

\- Maître, je... je ne pouvais pas vous laisser partir. J'ai failli mourir en essayant de vous garder en vie parce que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser partir. Est-ce que ça veut dire... ?

\- Non, non, rassura vivement Qui-Gon qui plaça une main sur la joue d'Obi-Wan et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Tu n'as pas voulu me laisser partir mais tu l'aurais fait si le prix à payer avait été trop élevé. Tu ne m'aurais pas sauvé au détriment de d'autres vies comme un serviteur du Côté Obscur l'aurait fait.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Maître ? chuchota Obi-Wan.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il aurait pu devenir un Jedi du Côté Obscur en sauvant la vie de Qui-Gon. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était basculer du Côté Obscur, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son Maître, pas après Xanatos. Ce serait injuste et Obi-Wan se souciait trop de Qui-Gon pour lui faire ça.

\- Si tu devais tuer un enfant pour me maintenir en vie, le ferrais-tu ? interrogea Qui-Gon avec sérieux tandis qu'il retirait sa main de la joue d'Obi-Wan.

Le garçon hoqueta. Comment son Maître pouvait-il penser qu'il pouvait faire une chose aussi horrible ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne pourrais jamais !... Je ne pourrais pas ! Je... (sa bouche se referma brusquement et son regard devint honteux. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait employé un ton aussi sec et véhément envers son Maître.) Je suis désolé Maître, mais ce n'est pas une chose que je pourrais faire, dit-il avec plus de respect.

\- Si tu avais su ce qui allait se passer, aurais-tu laissé s'échapper le Sith ? Et je n'entends pas que tu l'aurais laissé s'enfuir pour le poursuivre après, je veux dire : lui aurais-tu délibérément laisser t'échapper ? questionna Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan fut plus hésitant pour répondre. Il se répéta la question. Aurait-il laissé s'échapper le Sith si ça lui aurait permis de sauver son Maître ? Les dégâts collatéraux auraient pu être nombreux si leur ennemi avait survécu. Mais son Maître... Obi-Wan se le serait reproché si son Maître avait été mort pendant qu'il combattait le Sith au lieu de le laisser s'échapper pour lui porter secours. La question était : aurait-il dû se reprocher la mort de Qui-Gon ou celles de nombreuses personnes, amies comme inconnues ? Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour trouver la réponse puisqu'il y avait déjà répondu pendant le duel.

\- J'aurai... hésité Maître, avant d'engager le combat. Je suis désolé mais s'il avait survécu, il aurait fait beaucoup de mal. Je... je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire...

\- Voilà exactement ce que je voulais entendre, petit.

Obi-Wan redressa la tête et tourna ses yeux vers son Maître. Qui-Gon avait un regard doux et compatissant.

\- Ceux qui tombent dans le Côté Obscur et les Sith se contentent de prendre ce qu'ils veulent et de garder ce qu'ils ont. Ils aiment la mort et la destruction. C'est l'une des différences entre nous et eux, entre _toi_ et eux, ajouta-t-il en appuyant ses derniers mots. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses basculer, Obi-Wan. Ce n'est tout simplement pas dans ta nature.

Obi-Wan offrit un demi-sourire à son Maître.

\- Vous placez trop de foi en moi, Maître.

\- Je dois avoir assez de foi pour nous deux, petit, répondit-il sérieusement.

Obi-Wan choisit de ne pas répliquer. A la place, il appuya sa tête contre l'écorce du tronc, leva en l'air son regard et le fixa sur le balcon d'où ils étaient descendus. Il soupira de fatigue. Le chemin du retour allait être long. Il ne se sentait pas capable de remonter tout de suite. Par chance, pour différentes raisons, dont Obi-Wan lui-même, Qui-Gon ne semblait pas disposer à remonter dans l'instant suivant. Qui-Gon aimait la beauté de la nature. La Force Vivante coulait en lui avec plus de fluidité lorsqu'il était environné par la vie, et plus particulièrement par la nature.

Son esprit ressassa la leçon que Qui-Gon venait juste de lui donner : un autre signe qu'il n'était pas prêt pour la Chevalerie. Selon Qui-Gon, leur attachement était naturel. Tout le monde éprouvait des sentiments similaires. C'était inévitable et même nécessaire. Dans le Code des Jedi, l'attachement avait une autre définition en laquelle croyaient la plupart des Initiés en grandissant : l'attachement ne pouvait disparaître et finissait par devenir trop passionné. Mais si ce n'était pas tout à fait la définition du Code, pourquoi ne le disaient-ils pas tout simplement ? Pourquoi faire croire aux Initiés qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aimer du tout ?

\- Obi-Wan

Le jeune homme porta son attention sur son Maître. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de son Maître qui rendit la bouche d'Obi-Wan sèche. Quelque soit ce que Qui-Gon avait à dire, c'était important, très important et difficile à dire pour lui. Il gratifia son mentor d'un regard interrogateur, incapable de remuer les lèvres pour formuler une quelconque parole.

Le silence plana entre eux tandis que les yeux pénétrants de Qui-Gon étudiaient son visage et mémorisaient ses traits. Obi-Wan pouvait sentir le poids de ce regard scrutateur sur lui. Il avait l'impression que Qui-Gon essayait de graver son image dans son esprit, comme s'il avait peur d'oublier les traits de son visage. Ou alors, était-ce le bonheur de le voir après qu'il ait failli mourir sous ses yeux ? Finalement, Qui-Gon se lança :

\- J'ai manqué de te perdre il y a quelques jours sans t'avoir dit ce que tu avais besoin d'entendre et ce que – je crois – tu attends que je te dise depuis le jour où je t'ai accepté comme mon Padawan.

Obi-Wan détourna le regard et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Maître, dit-il, tendu.

\- Petit, murmura Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan sentit une main serrer son épaule avec douceur et fermeté. Il entendit les feuilles craquer comme les articulations d'un vieil homme sous le poids de Qui-Gon. Un bras entra dans son champ de vision et une main frôla son visage. Encore une fois, doucement mais fermement, Qui-Gon tourna la tête d'Obi-Wan vers lui. Le jeune homme ne se débattit pas. Il laissa volontairement Qui-Gon tourner son visage pour faire face au sien. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de son Maître.

\- Je suis fier de toi, Obi-Wan. Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de toi-même. Tu es un jeune homme extraordinaire qui a accompli de grandes choses durant ses vingt et un ans d'existence.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, Maître, protesta-t-il en baissant les yeux. En fait, je n'ai rien fait de remarquable, ajouta-t-il en relevant ses iris.

\- Vaincre un Sith n'est pas remarquable, jeune Padawan ?

\- J'étais presque consumé par ma colère et ma douleur quand je n'aurai pas dû l'être, Maître. Je suis pratiquement tombé dans le Côté Obscur. Ça n'avait rien de remarquable, rétorqua Obi-Wan en baissant une fois de plus les yeux, honteux de ses sentiments qui l'avaient pratiquement dominé durant le duel contre le Sith.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, petit et c'est ça qui est remarquable (Qui-Gon plaça une main sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête et rencontrer son regard.) Je suis fier de toi, Obi-Wan, répéta-t-il avec plus de fermeté. Et ce que je voulais dire pendant le duel c'est que... (ses iris s'adoucirent) Tu ne l'es peut-être pas par le sang, mais tu es mon fils.

Obi-Wan sentit son corps se figer. Ce n'était pas la même chose de l'entendre maintenant, dans un contexte détendu que lorsqu'il était distrait par sa peur pour la vie de Qui-Gon. Ses prunelles plongèrent vivement avec une surprise émerveillée dans celles de Qui-Gon qui poursuit :

\- J'ai été réticent à te prendre comme mon Padawan au début, mais c'est devenu la meilleure décision que j'ai jamais pris. J'ai pris soin de toi, t'ai éduqué, ai fait de toi l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. Je me suis assuré que tu aies un abri, à manger et tout ce dont tu avais besoin. J'étais là lorsque tu étais malade ou blessé et tu m'as donné de l'espoir quand j'en avais besoin. Pendant tout ce temps, d'un simple devoir, tu es devenu le plus grand privilège qui me soit accordé. D'étudiant, tu es devenu mon fils (il glissa sa main sur la joue du garçon et essuya une larme avec son pouce.) Ce que je suis en train de te dire Obi-Wan, c'est que je tiens à toi. Je t'aime mon fils.

Le cœur gros, Obi-Wan était profondément ému. Il sentit à peine ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta dans les bras de son Maître, le serra contre lui aussi fort que son corps affaibli le pouvait et enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Qui-Gon. Après un bref instant, il sentit des bras s'enrouler fermement autour de lui.

\- Maître, murmura-t-il presque avec révérence dans son cou.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi touché par les paroles de son Maître. C'était des mots qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre mais s'en jamais penser que Qui-Gon les dirait. Il était heureux même sans les avoir entendu du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'était plu à croire. Il était un Jedi. Il n'avait pas besoin de les entendre. Voilà ce qu'il s'était répété. Et Qui-Gon avait dit les deux choses qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre sans jamais croire qu'il le ferrait : qu'il était fier de lui et qu'il l'aimait.

\- Je vous aime aussi Maître, murmura-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son Maître.

Quand il prononça ces mots, il sentit les bras se resserrer autour de lui.

\- Depuis longtemps, je vous considère comme un père, Maître. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi. Je n'avais jamais pensé... je n'aurai jamais cru que vous...

\- Tu en doutais, petit ? entendit-il Qui-Gon demander doucement au-dessus de lui.

Il hésita avant de répondre, n'osant pas bouger de sa position confortable.

\- Je ne pensais pas que mon affection serait... appréciée. Maître, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il automatiquement maintenant qu'il savait qu'il aurait dû.

\- Oh, petit, je te dois aussi des excuses, dit Qui-Gon sur un ton calme et solennel.

Obi-Wan se recula et le regarda, confus.

\- Pourquoi vous excusez-vous ? Vous n'avez rien fait, Maître.

Qui-Gon hocha la tête et plaça une main sur la joue d'Obi-Wan puis vint appuyer son front contre le sien.

\- Voilà pourquoi je te dois des excuses, dit-il son regard rivé sur celui du garçon. Je ne t'ai donné aucun signe que ça m'allait. (Il attira Obi-Wan dans ses bras.) Je n'aurai pas dû te faire sentir que j'étais inabordable lorsque tu voulais me parler de tes sentiments, petit.

\- Ne vous le reprochez pas, Maître. Nous sommes des Jedi. Les Jedi n'ont pas pour habitude de parler de choses comme l'attachement, rassura Obi-Wan.

\- Je ne suis pas un Jedi traditionnel.

Obi-Wan perçut l'amusement dans sa voix mais il ne put qu'être d'accord.

\- Mais ce n'est plus la peine d'en parler, petit. Ça n'a plus d'importance et nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé. Ce qui compte, c'est ce dont nous avons parlé aujourd'hui, poursuivit Qui-Gon sans changer ses habitudes.

Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'amusement en entendant une fois de plus la philosophie du « ici et maintenant » de Qui-Gon. Il sentit sa poitrine s'alléger. Il lui avait enfin dit qu'il était un père pour lui. C'était une chose qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis de nombreuses années. Et après l'avoir enfin dit, il se sentait plus léger. De plus, Qui-Gon lui avait dit qu'il était comme un fils pour lui et qu'il était fier de lui. Il soupira de soulagement.

Peu de temps après, Qui-Gon l'aida à retourner dans la chambre où il plongea dans la béatitude du royaume du sommeil sans rêves.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Les jours suivants, Obi-Wan n'avait que rarement quitté la chambre, déterminé à être « suffisamment bien pour voler ». Son aversion extrême à rester au lit sans rien faire avait été éclipsée par un besoin de rentrer chez eux dès que possible. Son foyer commençait à lui manquer : les couloirs familiers, ses amis, ses quartiers, son lit, la nourriture, le calme, la paix, les fontaines chantantes lui manquaient. Mais il avait senti la réticence de Qui-Gon à rentrer au Temple. Ce devait être en lien avec le jardin. Plusieurs fois par jour, Obi-Wan avait remarqué son Maître flâner dans ses allées. Le Temple possédait des jardins majestueux mais ils étaient toujours environnés par le milieu urbain. Naboo avait plus de vie et plus de verdure qui offraient plus de fraîcheur et d'authenticité et il savait que c'était ça que Qui-Gon appréciait : c'était plus naturel, plus libre. Obi-Wan comprenait pourquoi son Maître était aussi réticent à partir mais ces jardins ne faisaient pas souhaiter au garçon de rester ici plus longtemps.

Le lendemain de sa discussion à cœur ouvert avec Qui-Gon, Yoda et Anakin étaient repartis au Temple puisque les festivités avaient commencé à s'achever vers le petit matin quand les gens qui avaient bu chantaient bruyamment dans les rues en rentrant chez eux. Une fois Anakin et Yoda partis, les seuls Jedi restés sur Naboo étaient Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon et Skent, mais, deux jours plus tard, après quelques exercices pour récupérer la force des jambes du garçon, ils avaient embarqués pour rentrer chez eux.

 **oOo oOO oOo**

Obi-Wan était assis dans le cockpit avec le pilote de Naboo qui avait gracieusement accepté de les ramener chez eux. Il se rejeta en arrière sur son siège dans une position détendue, heureux d'être enfin sur le chemin du retour. Il observait avec des yeux distraits les étoiles défiler devant leur vaisseau. Il essaya d'imaginer quel serait l'avenir maintenant que sa relation avec son Maître avait marqué un tournant. Deviendraient-ils plus proches maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de cacher leur attachement à l'autre ? Il tenta d'imaginer comment se passeraient leurs missions en sachant cela, et il s'imagina comment leurs missions passées se seraient déroulées s'ils avaient su à l'époque...

Une grosse main se posa sur son épaule :

\- Obi-Wan !

Le garçon sursauta et releva brusquement la tête.

\- Skent ! Désolé... j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Skent le gratifia d'un coup d'œil.

\- Tu t'étais endormi, dit-il avec un ton lourd de sens.

Obi-Wan le regarda, surpris.

\- Je... vraiment ?

Hier, il avait réussi à tenir toute la journée sans faire une sieste et, il y a deux jours, il avait seulement fait un somme de trois heures. Il pensait que ça voulait dire qu'il avait presque entièrement récupéré. Il se redressa sur son siège et grimaça quand il sentit son dos craquer.

\- Oh, souffla-t-il quelque peu hébété tandis qu'il jetait un regard aux alentours.

Le pilote était toujours là, en train de rire avec son co-pilote à propos des préparations de sa femme pour l'anniversaire de leur enfant. Il reporta son attention sur Skent.

\- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ?

\- Pas longtemps. Le pilote a dit que ça faisait un peu moins d'une heure, répondit Skent.

Obi-Wan hocha la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se soit endormi. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Oui, ton Maître te cherche. Il a quelque chose d'important à te dire. Il a demandé que tu le rejoignes dans vos chambres.

\- Maintenant ? demanda Obi-Wan en se relevant et Skent acquiesça. Merci, Skent, dit-il en se dirigeant vers les portes.

\- Oh, et Obi-Wan? l'appela-t-il avant qu'il n'ait refermé les portes du cockpit derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna, le regard interrogateur. Skent le fixa comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais hésita :

\- Garde... garde l'esprit ouvert, d'accord ?

Obi-Wan hocha la tête.

\- J'essaierai, promis, répondit-il, confus.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Skent savait de quoi voulait lui parler Qui-Gon et, le fait qu'il lui demande de garder l'esprit ouvert lui fit appréhender la conversation à venir avec son Maître.

Obi-Wan se faufila discrètement jusqu'à leurs petits quartiers, lorsqu'il vit que Qui-Gon méditait. Interrompre quelqu'un plongé dans une profonde médiation était considéré comme impoli et _très_ grossier. Soit il n'avait pas été aussi discret qu'il ne l'avait cru, soit Qui-Gon n'était pas aussi profondément plongé dans une méditation qu'il ne l'avait pensé, car son Maître ouvrit les yeux presque immédiatement après qu'Obi-Wan soit entré.

\- Vous vouliez me parler, Maître ? s'enquit-il curieusement, remarquant l'expression sérieuse qu'affichait le visage de Qui-Gon. Celui-ci acquiesça.

\- Oui, Obi-Wan. Viens, dit-il en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Assis-toi et mets toi l'aise. Ce ne sera pas facile à entendre pour toi, mais il est temps que tu saches.

Inquiet, Obi-Wan s'assit en face de son Maître, le dos appuyé contre une couchette, ses yeux vrillés sur lui. Qui-Gon n'allait pas lui dire qu'il était prêt pour ses épreuves maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant des années, réussir ses épreuves avait été l'objectif d'Obi-Wan, mais maintenant... ? Ça ne le rebutait pas d'attendre encore un ou deux ans. Il se sentait encore trop jeune pour les passer et il avait eu trop besoin de la présence de son Maître ces derniers jours pour être prêt à prendre son indépendance. Est-ce que le Conseil ne lui donnait pas le choix ? Ont-ils considéré le duel comme une épreuve ? Il espérait que non.

\- Obi-Wan...

La voix de Qui-Gon le tira de ses pensées inquiètes.

\- Je suis sûr que tu te rappelles, avant que nous partions pour Naboo, que Mace voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important.

Obi-Wan approuva du chef, lui faisait savoir qu'en effet, il se souvenait.

\- Oui, Maître, vous êtes resté un bon bout de temps, pratiquement une heure. Mais vous ne m'avez pas encore dit de quoi vous avez parlé, fit remarquer Obi-Wan qui savait qu'à chaque fois que son Maître avait une conversation privée avec Maître Windu ou Yoda, il lui en parlait ensuite... éventuellement.

Qui-Gon inclina la tête.

\- Je vais t'en parler maintenant, dit-il avec un profond soupir avant de marquer un silence pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il y a vingt et an, une femme enceinte est venue au Temple. Elle avait été répudiée par sa famille pour être tombée enceinte sans être mariée. Durant toute sa grossesse, elle est allée voir des guérisseurs pour qu'ils lui expliquent la raison de sa grossesse imprévue.

\- Elle ne s'en souvenait pas ? interrompit Obi-Wan la poitrine comprimée.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour que Qui-Gon lui raconte cette histoire. Il devait être cet enfant à naître et comme tout le monde, il ne voulait pas apprendre qu'il était le fruit d'un viol. Il remua, mal à l'aise. Ça expliquerait pourquoi sa mère était venue au Temple. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire face à un enfant né d'un viol. Si elle n'avait pas succombé et s'il n'avait pas été sensible à la Force, l'aurait-elle abandonné dans un orphelinat ?

\- Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui avait pu provoquer cette grossesse, non, répondit Qui-Gon. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler parce qu'il ne s'était rien passé. (Obi-Wan lui lança un regard perdu, espérant des explications plus précises mais il n'en eut pas). Chaque guérisseur qu'elle est allée voir lui a dit la même chose : qu'il n'avait aucune explication à lui donner. Jusqu'au dernier qui lui a dit d'essayer au Temple Jedi. C'est là qu'elle a eu sa réponse. Elle a donné naissance et est morte peu de temps après.

Qui-Gon fit une pause, semblant plongé dans ses réflexions.

\- Maître ? appela Obi-Wan après qu'une minute entière se soit écoulée.

Qui-Gon revint brutalement à l'instant présent.

\- Pardon, Obi-Wan. Ce que je vais te dire ne sera pas facile à entendre pour toi et trouver la meilleure manière de te dire n'est pas aisée.

\- Je comprends, Maître. Prenez votre temps, rassura le garçon même s'il était anxieux de savoir ce que son Maître avait à lui dire.

\- Skent était le Guérisseur en service qui a ausculté cette femme lorsqu'elle est arrivée. Il a découvert qu'elle... n'avait pas été touchée par un homme. Elle était vierge, pure. Quand le bébé est né, Skent a vérifié son taux de midichloriens. Il était au-dessus des statistiques. Surpassant celui de n'importe qui avec un taux supérieur à 20 000.

Obi-Wan battit des paupières.

\- Maître, êtes-vous en train de me parler de ce que je pense ? De l'Élu ? demanda-t-il, son esprit tentant toujours d'assimiler ces informations.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Qui-Gon lui parlait de ça. Au début, il avait cru que Qui-Gon parlait de sa mère mais maintenant il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Alors, pourquoi ? Pour expliquer pourquoi il croyait qu'Anakin n'était plus l'Élu ? Peut-être. Mais Obi-Wan n'avait pas besoin de justifications. Il croyait son Maître lorsqu'il lui disait qu'Anakin n'était pas l'Élu. Qui aurait cru que l'Élu avait été dans le Temple pendant tout ce temps ? Depuis vingt et un ans. Cela voulait dire qu'il était l'un de ses compagnons de crèche. Qui ? Garen ? Roaden Hun ? Nay Hi'den ? C'était étrange que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait soit l'Élu... il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de foi en la prophétie de son Maître.

\- Oui, Obi-Wan, répondit Qui-Gon, concis.

\- Vous savez qui est l'enfant, n'est-ce pas, Maître ? Maître Windu vous l'a dit.

Qui-Gon hocha la tête.

\- Oui, Obi-Wan, je le sais.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me le dire, Maître. Je ne suis qu'un Padawan. Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. Je n'ai pas à le savoir.

Qui-Gon tendit les mains et les posa sur les genoux d'Obi-Wan.

\- Si, je dois te le dire.

Il pressa ses genoux et vrilla son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient si graves, si sages, comme s'il savait comment Obi-Wan allait réagir. Le garçon eut un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Le nom de la mère était Shela Kenobi. C'était ta mère, mon garçon. Obi-Wan, tu es l'Élu.


	10. The truth denied

**Note de la traductrice :** Et let's go pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, l'auteure passe les lire de temps en temps ^^

* * *

 **The truth denied**

* * *

Obi-Wan secoua vivement la tête.

\- Maître, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas l'Élu. Je suis tellement loin d'être... d'être aussi puissant ou... ou d'être aussi important. Je ne suis pas spécial. Je suis juste... moi.

\- Obi-Wan, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi à accepter, mais c'est la vérité, répondit fermement Qui-Gon.

Il savait qu'Obi-Wan nierait automatiquement. Le garçon ne voulait pas porter le titre « d'Élu ». Qui-Gon n'était pas certain de pouvoir le convaincre qu'il était bel et bien l'Élu, surtout pas avec cette conversation. Mais Obi-Wan méritait de connaître la vérité, qu'il la nie ou non.

\- Tu es bien plus puissant dans la Force que tu ne le crois. Pendant des années je l'ai vu et je l'ai senti.

Obi-Wan secoua plus violemment la tête.

\- Non, Maître. Je ne suis pas puissant du tout. J'ai tout juste réussi à vous sauver la vie. Si j'étais aussi puissant que l'Élu, ça n'aurait pas dû être aussi difficile.

\- Obi-Wan, écoute-toi. (Qui-Gon se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent les siens et encadra de ses mains les joues du jeune homme.) Tu m'as sauvé la vie alors qu'il était trop tard pour que je puisse être sauvé. Pour n'importe qui, ça aurait été une tâche presque impossible. Je n'aurai pas survécu si tu n'avais pas été là. La blessure était trop grave pour être soignée. Tu as changé le cours du destin. La Force a changé de volonté et m'a laissé vivre. Tu as rendu tout ça possible. Tu as un accès extrêmement aisé à la Force, si aisé que personne n'avait encore jamais vu ça, y compris quand tu avais tout juste treize ans. Cherches en toi jeune Padawan. Que te dit la Force ?

Il pouvait clairement voir que son Padawan en était ébranlé et c'était douloureux de savoir qu'il était celui qui avait perturbé l'équilibre d'Obi-Wan mais, le garçon avait besoin de savoir. Il avait le droit de savoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça n'avait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre qu'Obi-Wan ? Son cœur devint lourd à la simple pensée des futures responsabilités de son garçon. Obi-Wan ne méritait pas une vie en tant qu'Élu. Il devrait avoir la vie normale et heureuse d'un Jedi, négocier des traités de paix sur les planètes et non détruire les Sith.

Qui-Gon soupira quand Obi-Wan ne répondit pas. Il n'avait même pas bougé, le regard lointain, le visage dur et inexpressif.

\- Les injections que tu prends tous les mois ont quelque chose à voir avec ça, mon garçon. Ce liquide est une sorte de solution qui provoque l'illusion que ta signature dans la Force est plus faible qu'elle ne l'ait réellement. C'est un moyen de te protéger des Jedi passés du Côté Obscur et des Sith. Yoda voulait te garder, toi l'Élu, à l'abri pour que tu puisses vivre une vie normale.

A sa grande douleur, Obi-Wan repoussa ses mains de ses joues et se releva.

\- Je ne suis pas l'Élu, Maître, dit-il sèchement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me dites que je le suis. J'ai beaucoup de respect et d'affection pour vous, Maître, mais... mais je ne peux pas accepter ça. Je ne suis qu'un Jedi ordinaire qui accomplit son devoir envers la République. Anakin est plus disposé pour ce titre, et c'est seulement un gamin de neuf ans. Par la Force, il a construit un droïde de protocole ! A l'âge de neuf ans ! C'est le premier humain qui survit et qui gagne une course de pod ! Il a lui-même construit son pod ! Je ne suis pas cet... cet... (il soupira, frustré.) Il n'y a _rien_ de spécial en moi.

Il y eut une pause pleine de tension.

\- Obi-Wan... souffla doucement Qui-Gon, réalisant qu'il acculait son Padawan. Quand on arrivera sur Coruscant, nous irons voir le Conseil. Ils pourront t'en dire plus que moi et répondre à toutes les questions. Ils savent que tu es l'Élu et...

\- Alors ils ont tord aussi ! cingla brusquement Obi-Wan, interrompant Qui-Gon au beau milieu d'une phrase.

Il y eut un autre instant de silence stupéfait. Obi-Wan avait l'air abasourdi : comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de dire et interrompu son Maître. Son regard papillonna maladroitement dans la chambre avant de dire sur un ton maîtrisé, trop maîtrisé :

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Maître, je vais aller... parler à Skent.

Qui-Gon soupira et hocha la tête. Ils étaient loin d'en avoir fini avec cette conversation, mais c'était beaucoup d'informations à digérer pour le jeune homme. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire, c'était laisser à Obi-Wan le temps de réfléchir à tout ça avant de poursuivre le sujet s'il y en avait besoin.

\- Tu peux y aller, Obi-Wan, mais reviens avant le dîner. Nous irons ensemble au mess.

C'était sa manière de s'assurer qu'Obi-Wan ait mangé quelque chose. S'il était avec lui du début à la fin du repas, il sera en mesure de garder un œil sur la quantité de nourriture qu'avalera Obi-Wan. Par ailleurs, après la conversation qu'ils venaient juste d'avoir, il était sûr qu'Obi-Wan ferait de son mieux pour ne pas avaler grand chose.

Le cœur lourd, il regarda Obi-Wan quitter la chambre. Il savait qu'il allait revenir avec la tête honteusement baissée pour lui demander son pardon, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles de savoir qu'Obi-Wan avait jugé nécessaire de s'échapper de cette conversation. Peut-être serait-il préférable de ne pas voir le Conseil à leur retour. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'approfondir cette question. L'approfondir pourrait menacer leur relation et c'était la dernière chose que Qui-Gon désirait. Si cette seule conversation avait poussé Obi-Wan à quitter la pièce, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait s'il approfondissait le sujet.

Qui-Gon se releva, gémissant lorsque ses genoux craquèrent. Il se faisait vieux pour ça. C'était dans les instants comme celui-ci qu'il était heureux de ne plus avoir à courir après un jeune garçon de plus. S'il avait fini par former Anakin, il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment Yoda allait s'y prendre. Un jeune garçon, c'était beaucoup à gérer pour un vieux Maître Jedi. Il fut soudainement heureux de ne pas finir en tant que Maître d'Anakin. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il avait absolument dû le faire, mais il était content d'avoir un jeune homme calme et posé durant les instants où son âge rattrapait ses os.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Obi-Wan était assis sur le bureau provisoire de Skent, ses mains crispées sur les rebords, ressassant ce que son Maître lui avait dit. Il était directement venu ici après leur petite discussion et il avait parlé de tout ça à Skent, se confiant à lui comme s'il était un Guérisseur de l'esprit, ou Bant. Maintenant que tout était dit, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était rester assis là, se sentant complètement vidé et embourbé dans l'auto-apitoiement, se haïssant pour avoir hurler après son Maître. Pendant tout ce temps, Skent était resté calmement assis, ses mains étreignant son datapad. Il savait qu'il y avait son dossier médical sur ce datapad. Skent avait à nouveau vérifié son état de santé lorsqu'il avait fait irruption dans l'infirmerie. Le Guérisseur officiel du vaisseau était parti au mess un peu avant le moment où il était entré, peut-être avait-il senti le besoin d'Obi-Wan de parler seul à seul avec son ami de confiance.

Il leva son regard du sol blanc pour jauger la réaction de Skent. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Skent lui ordonnerait-il de retrouver Qui-Gon et de lui envoyer un Guérisseur pour qu'il détermine s'il était sain d'esprit ou pour le sermonner pour avoir remis en cause l'autorité de son Maître ? Ces suppositions étaient assez similaires mais elles ne furent pas comparables à la réaction de Skent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Qui-Gon ait menti ? demanda calmement Skent.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait intentionnellement menti ! Je crois qu'il est vraiment persuadé que ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai et que ça me concerne !

\- Je vois, répondit Skent avec un hochement de tête. Et pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être la vérité ? interrogea-t-il.

Obi-Wan retint un gémissement.

\- Tu n'as pas écouté ? Je ne suis pas assez fort, pas assez puissant. Je ne suis pas l'Élu. Je le saurais si je l'étais, non ? dit-il dans une question rhétorique. Je suis juste un Jedi moyen qui effectue des choses normales d'un Jedi dans la moyenne.

\- C'est ce que tu es ou ce que tu veux être ?

Obi-Wan cligna des yeux, surpris et incapable de répondre. Skent haussa nonchalamment les épaules, ne donnant pas le temps à Obi-Wan de répondre.

\- Continuer à être un Jedi moyen. Ne pas tenter d'évoluer et de modifier le point de vue que tu as sur toi-même parce que Qui-Gon te dis que tu es l'Élu. Ne pas te forcer à essayer de le satisfaire en agissant comme si tu étais plus puissant que tu ne l'es réellement... Ce que... ajouta-t-il rapidement avant qu'Obi-Wan ne puisse protester... tu es enclin à faire de temps en temps. Peu importe le nombre de fois où tu protesteras, Obi-Wan, tu recherches constamment l'approbation de Qui-Gon et essaies de le satisfaire sans voir qu'il est déjà content de toi. Il te veux pour toi-même. (Il fit une pause, gratifiant Obi-Wan d'un regard qui le défiait de nier. Le garçon garda les lèvres closes et Skent poursuivit.) Je crois que les prophéties sont comme les visions, ajouta-t-il en revenant sur le sujet.

Obi-Wan lui lança un regard curieux.

\- Comment ?

\- La Force nous donne des visions pour deux raisons. La première pour que quelqu'un change l'avenir et s'assure que la vision ne se produise pas. La seconde pour préparer quelqu'un. Cette personne n'est pas censée essayer de les modifier, mais se préparer mentalement à la mort d'un ami ou un danger soudain planant sur un ami, etc. La plupart des visions veulent simplement te préparer. Voilà pourquoi lorsque quelqu'un agit suite à une vision et essaie de la changer le simple fait d'agir conduit à la réalisation de la vision. Les prophéties sont pareilles. Note cependant qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de prophéties connues et que ça peut fausser mon jugement.

\- Alors pourquoi crois-tu qu'elles sont pareilles ? questionna à nouveau Obi-Wan.

Il savait tout à propos des visions. A plusieurs reprises il en avait eu des leçons de la part de Yoda et de Qui-Gon. Être très réceptif à la Force Unificatrice lui avait donné de nombreuses visions au fil des ans et avec elles, des leçons. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment les visions pouvaient être identiques aux prophéties. Ces dernières ne lui étaient pas familières puisqu'il n'avait été confronté qu'à une seule d'entre elles et, comme Skent l'avait dit : au fil des ans, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de prophéties connues.

\- Les vraies prophéties se produisent rarement, que nous soyons conscient de leur existence ou non. Que tu ignores une prophétie ou non, elle finira de toute façon par se réaliser. Idem si tu essaies de la réaliser. Tu pourrais même ne pas être au courant d'une prophétie concernant un événement ou une personne et elle se réaliserait toujours. Elles ont pour habitude de se réaliser quoi que tu fasses, et tout comme pour une vision, tu n'es pas censé les modifier. Mais garde à l'esprit que c'est mon propre avis, répéta Skent en se rencognant dans son siège et en haussant à nouveau les épaules. Ne t'en inquiète pas, Obi-Wan. Soit simplement toi-même et ne laisse pas la prophétie peser comme un fardeau sur tes épaules. Si elle doit se produire, alors se produira. Si tu es l'Élu, alors tu l'es. Si n'es pas l'Élu, alors tu ne l'es pas. Ne laisse pas ça te préoccuper.

\- Alors pourquoi prendre la peine de me dire tout ça ? Si... _si_ je suis cet Élu que je ne suis pas. Pourquoi me dire que ça n'y changera rien ? demanda Obi-Wan, ses mains ayant relâcher leur prise sur les bords du bureau tandis que leur discussion se poursuivait.

\- Aurais-tu préféré qu'il ne le dise pas ? Aurais-tu préféré qu'il garde ça pour lui et ne t'en fasse pas part ? rétorqua Skent. Je veux dire, si tu es l'Élu, voudrais-tu savoir que tu l'es ? Ou préférerais-tu que Qui-Gon ait gardé pour lui un secret qui te concerne ?

Obi-Wan prit le temps de réfléchir avant de secouer lentement la tête.

\- Non, je pense que j'aurais aimé savoir.

Skent approuva du chef.

\- Bien, alors il n'y a plus de raison pour que t'en prennes à ton Maître.

Obi-Wan grinça des dents en se souvenant de son attitude avec Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon pourra-t-il jamais lui pardonner son comportement ? Skent se leva et posa le datapad sur le bureau, à côté d'Obi-Wan.

\- Depuis que je t'ai fait tes injections au Temple, nous sommes partis pendant plus longtemps que ce que j'avais prévu pour aller sur Naboo. Mais je suppose que Qui-Gon te les a faites ? demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

Obi-Wan acquiesça distraitement, son esprit toujours centré sur ce que Qui-Gon et Skent lui avaient dit. Qui-Gon avait appris à lui faire ses injections il y a des années, juste avant qu'il ne partent pour leur première mission. C'était au cas où ils devaient partir loin du Temple pendant plus d'un mois. Le rappel des injection rappela à Obi-Wan ce que Qui-Gon lui avait dit à propos de ces dernières. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Obi-Wan était tenté de questionner Skent sur ce sujet. Mais la partie de lui qui craignait de connaître la vérité l'empêcha de poser la question.

\- Tu auras besoin d'une injection très bientôt. S'il te plaît, dis-lui que tu en as besoin avant qu'on arrive à Coruscant quand tu lui parleras.

Skent lui lança un regard qui disait qu'il ferrait mieux d'aller tout de suite parler à Qui-Gon et s'excuser. Obi-Wan avait, de toute manière, prévu de le faire et sauta à bas du bureau sans rechigner.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Obi-Wan. Tu connais Qui-Gon aussi bien que moi et peut-être même mieux que moi. Tu penses réellement qu'il ne te pardonnera pas ? Je suis sûr qu'il comprend et qu'il ne t'en tient pas rigueur.

Obi-Wan marqua une pause, réalisant que certaines de ses craintes s'étaient diffusées d'elles-mêmes dans la Force.

\- Je sais qu'il sera très certainement pas en colère, Skent, mais... il pourrait être déçu de moi. La déception est pire que la colère. En tant que Jedi, je ne devrais pas laisser mes émotions...

Skent posa une main sur son épaule et le garçon cessa immédiatement de parler.

\- Maintenant, je _sais_ que tu as besoin de lui parler si tu penses l'avoir déçu pour un petit éclat de voix. Tu es toujours un Padawan, Obi-Wan, pas un Maître Jedi...

\- Un Padawan en fin d'apprentissage **(1)** dont le Maître pense qu'il est déjà prêt pour ses Épreuves, interrompit Obi-Wan. Cela devrait le faire réagir autrement.

Il cligna des yeux comme ses propres mots le frappaient. N'était-ce pas ce qui voulait ? Pour rester avec son Maître un petit peu plus longtemps et ne pas devenir un jeune Chevalier Jedi de l'Ordre ? Il secoua mentalement la tête. Il y avait une différence entre un Maître qui croyait que vous étiez prêt pour les Épreuves et passer les Épreuves. Il était fier que Qui-Gon croit qu'il était prêt, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il voulait passer les Épreuves si tôt. Il ne voulait pas que Qui-Gon croit qu'il était trop jeune ou trop inexpérimenté pour faire quoique ce soit lors d'une mission. Avoir Qui-Gon croyant en lui lui donnait un statut d'égalité avec son Maître. Il serait digne de confiance.

\- Même les Maîtres Jedi perdent leur sang froid certaines fois, Obi-Wan. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'as jamais vu Qui-Gon élever la voix, rétorqua Skent. Tu étais sûrement là quand Qui-Gon débattait avec le Conseil. Quelqu'un a certainement dû y perdre son calme, soit Qui-Gon, soit un membre du Conseil, dit-il avec amusement. (Le garçon ricana et hocha la tête, se souvenant de ces incidents passés.) Et je sais que tu étais réveillé quand Qui-Gon se disputait avec moi il y a toutes ces années, lorsque tu as été malade à cause un germe alien dans l'estomac. (Obi-Wan hocha à nouveau la tête avec un léger sourire.) Il y a deux types de personne avec qui il a l'habitude de perdre son calme : les membres du Conseil, et les Guérisseurs lorsqu'il est question de ta santé, déclara Skent avec un mince sourire.

Puis il soupira, semblant soudainement extrêmement sérieux. Il se rassit sur la chaise et regarda Obi-Wan qui se tenait toujours assis sur le bureau puis il détourna le regard.

\- Et tu ne l'as pas vu quand nous pensions t'avoir perdu. Quand il pensait t'avoir perdu, dit-il solennellement, son regard perdu dans le souvenir. Un tel désespoir et un tel chagrin. Pire que lorsqu'il a perdu Xanatos.

Obi-Wan voulut intervenir mais un regard sur le visage de Skent lui fit garder le silence. Le Guérisseur secoua la tête et revint à l'instant présent.

\- Il tient à toi, Obi-Wan, énormément. Il ne peut pas laisser une petite perte de calme détruire ta relation avec lui.

Obi-Wan écouta ses paroles. La plus grande partie de lui savait que Skent avait raison, mais la petite part d'incertitude en lui était toujours nerveuse de voir la déception sur le visage de Qui-Gon. La part de lui qui craignait toujours de voir de la déception ou de la colère dans les yeux de son Maître. Il essaya de sourire mais ne fut pas sûr d'avoir réussi.

\- Merci, Skent.

\- Je suis là pour ça, répondit-il avec un sourire affectueux. Maintenant : file, Obi-Wan. Tu as un Maître à qui parler.

Le garçon sortit de la pièce et parcourut rapidement le couloir. L'éclairage était faible dans cette partie du vaisseau, conférant au couloir une apparence sinistre. C'était sombre, vide et silencieux. Les seuls bruits perceptibles provenaient de ses pas contre le sol métallique. Il y avait peu de gens à bord du vaisseau. Et l'équipage était en-dehors de ses heures de travail, ce qui rendait les couloirs silencieux. Avec les portes de l'infirmerie closes, il ne pouvait même pas entendre Skent. Ça donnait à Obi-Wan un sentiment de solitude, l'impression qu'il était le seul à bord du vaisseau. La partie illogique de son esprit craignait que ce soit le cas ; que quelque chose soit arrivée à l'équipage et au deux autres passagers.

Une peur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie auparavant, du moins pas de cette intensité, le prit par surprise. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, s'appuyant contre le mur avec sa main. Il respira profondément, son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement, son esprit s'emballa avec des suggestions sans fondement de ce qui avait pu arriver à Qui-Gon et à l'équipage. Il _savait_ qu'il n'était pas seul sur le vaisseau, mais la part illogique, une fois sa graine plantée, grandit et devint panique. Ses jambes et ses mains tremblèrent tandis qu'il essayait de clarifier son esprit. Il regarda droit devant, mais il lui sembla voir un long et solitaire couloir qui s'étirait de plus de plus loin, devenant de plus en plus long. Il ferma les yeux avant d'être pris de vertige. Un son filtra entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il se crispait. Il essaya de penser logiquement, et tenta de laisser la Force l'emplir de soulagement, mais ça ne marcha pas. Il était trop tendu, trop effrayé. Il paniquait trop.

La Force... le lien de formation ! Il abattit les boucliers mentaux qu'il avait mis en place après sa dernière discussion avec Qui-Gon. Il chercha désespérément la lumière et la force que lui apportait son lien avec Qui-Gon. Il le trouva assez facilement. Son Maître n'était pas loin de lui, peut-être encore dans leur chambre. Il était toujours là. Obi-Wan n'était pas seul. Son Maître sentit sa recherche désespérée et lui envoya un sentiment de réconfort et d'inquiétude. La chaleur qui emplie Obi-Wan le fit glisser au bas du mur avec soulagement. Il s'assit là, appuyé contre la parois, les yeux clos, concentré sur le lien ouvert. Sa respiration s'apaisa, tout comme son rythme cardiaque. Il sentit son Maître se rapprocher rapidement et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il agirait de cette manière : aussi illogiquement sur un simple fait. Il était vraiment un Jedi faible. Certainement pas l'Élu comme son Maître le croyait.

\- Obi-Wan !

Il entendit les pas rapides de son Maître se précipitant vers lui et il força ses yeux soudainement fatigués à s'ouvrir. Qui-Gon s'agenouilla à côté de lui, son visage affichant un air inquiet.

\- Maître... soupira de soulagement Obi-Wan.

Il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant que Qui-Gon était avec lui aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il appuya son front contre la parois fraîche du vaisseau et referma les yeux. La fraîcheur de la parois contre son front brûlant lui fit du bien. Une main apaisante toucha doucement sa tempe. C'est alors que le garçon prit vaguement conscience que son front était humide de sueur.

\- Obi-Wan, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai senti ta détresse. Qu'est-il arrivé ? interrogea doucement Qui-Gon avec inquiétude.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour faire face à son Maître.

\- Ce n'est rien, Maître. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, répondit-il tandis qu'il luttait pour reprendre quelque maîtrise de soi puis il se redressa. C'était puéril, vraiment, Maître.

\- Obi-Wan, ce que j'ai ressenti venant de toi était loin d'être puéril. S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui t'as perturbé.

Le garçon secoua la tête.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Maître.

Lamentable, lamentable, lamentable. Il ne pouvait pas croire combien il se sentait puéril et lamentable là maintenant. Il était stupide et complètement illogique. Il n'y avait rien pour étayer sa peur sans fondements. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il était minable. Pour l'amour de la Force, il avait vingt et ans. Il n'était plus un enfant qui avait besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui.

\- Arrête Padawan ! claqua brusquement Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan sursauta et porta son regard sur lui. Son visage était dur et un feu passionné brûlait dans ses yeux.

\- Arrête de penser que tu es lamentable. Tu es loin de l'être.

Confus que Qui-Gon sache ce qu'il pensait, Obi-Wan sonda ses boucliers mentaux, pour se rendre compte que dans sa précipitation pour ouvrir le lien, il avait abaissé la totalité de ses boucliers, permettant à n'importe quelle personne sensible à la Force et entraînée, de lire ses pensées et ses ressentis. Il redressa rapidement quelques boucliers avant de détourner son regard loin de Qui-Gon.

\- Obi-Wan, regarde-moi.

Le garçon garda les yeux baissés, se sentant absolument et épouvantablement honteux. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de son Maître.

\- Padawan, regarde-moi, ordonna Qui-Gon.

Entendant la voix imprégnée d'autorité de son Maître, il releva lentement les yeux. Qui-Gon plaça ses mains sur ses joues et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas lamentable. Tu as traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, Obi-Wan. Tu es un jeune homme fort. Alors, maintenant, mon garçon, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ? Et ne me dis pas que ce n'était rien, prévint Qui-Gon avant qu'Obi-Wan n'ait pu dire un seul mot. Tu n'es _pas_ rien pour moi, petit. Quelque soit les peurs que tu ressens, je ne penserai jamais que tu es lamentable, ni parce que tu en éprouves, ni à cause de tes réactions face à elles.

Obi-Wan porta son regard sur le couloir, se souvenant de ses pensées et de ses impressions lorsqu'il avait prit conscience de combien il était seul, qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les environs et qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir la présence de son Maître.

\- C'était calme, Maître, murmura-t-il. Je suis sorti de l'infirmerie et les portes se sont refermées derrière moi. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. J'avais bridé notre lien et je ne pouvais plus vous sentir. Il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Je... je...

Il baissa honteusement les yeux. Qui-Gon plaça une main sous son menton et il lui releva la tête gentiment mais fermement.

\- N'aies pas honte, dit-il doucement.

Obi-Wan le gratifia – il en était sûr – d'un regard pitoyable.

\- Vous n'étiez pas là et j'ai... j'ai paniqué. Je me suis senti si... seul. Je suis désolé, Maître. Je sais que c'est puéril et que je me suis emballé.

\- Ne sois pas désolé, Padawan. Ce n'était pas puéril. (il soupira.) Viens là, petit.

Il attrapa Obi-Wan par les épaules et l'attira dans une étreinte. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du corps plus petit du jeune homme. Obi-Wan sentit la chaleur de l'étreinte l'envelopper. Il ferma les yeux et se lova contre la poitrine de son Maître. Sa tête contre le cœur de Qui-Gon, il écouta une fois de plus les battements rassurants. Il sentit le menton de Qui-Gon appuyer sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, Obi-Wan, murmura son Maître.

Ça ressemblait fort à une promesse, apportant du réconfort au garçon.

Il entendit les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir avec un bruissement quelque part derrière lui, mais il ne bougea pas et ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sentit le menton de Qui-Gon glisser du haut de sa tête tandis que le vieil homme levait le regard. Puis son menton tapota son crâne tandis qu'il conversait avec Skent avant que les panneaux coulissants de l'infirmerie ne se referment dans un chuintement.

\- Viens, mon garçon. Retournons dans nos quartiers. Nous allons laisser tomber le repas pour cette fois. Il semblerait que tu aies d'avantage besoin de repos que de manger, déclara Qui-Gon en l'aidant à se hisser sur ses pieds.

\- Oui, Maître, répondit distraitement Obi-Wan laissant Qui-Gon le soutenir.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Qui-Gon était assis au mess devant une assiette à moitié pleine regardant droit devant lui. Skent, en face de sa table, aspirait sa soupe, complètement absorbé par son bol. La salle bourdonnait des conversations des membres de l'équipage parlant et riant entre eux. Le Jedi était installé loin des membres de l'équipage de Naboo, calé contre un angle de la pièce qui lui permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la salle. Il avait espéré avoir du temps pour réfléchir, mais Skent s'était assis en face de lui, lui posant des questions inquiètes à propos d'Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon était habilement parvenu à tenir Skent loin de ce sujet sans que le Jedi Guérisseur ne s'en soit aperçu puis, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Skent soit distrait par la nourriture sous son nez, laissant Qui-Gon seul avec ses pensées.

Ses pensées, qui naturellement, étaient entièrement centrées sur un jeune homme qui était en train de dormir dans leurs quartiers, séduit par la Force de sommeil. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le combat contre le Sith et l'expérience de mort rapprochée avait affecté Obi-Wan. C'était une bonne chose que le Conseil ne le fasse pas Chevalier pour l'instant. Physiquement, Obi-Wan allait mieux, sa guérison allant bon train, il était à nouveau debout. Mais mentalement, comme Qui-Gon venait de s'en apercevoir, Obi-Wan avait du mal à retrouver son équilibre. Avoir manquer de perdre son Maître avait déclenché une angoisse chez son jeune Padawan. C'était la peur d'être seul, sans son Maître. Qui-Gon n'avait aucune d'idée de comment aider le garçon à surmonter cette peur. Peut-être qu'Obi-Wan devrait aller consulter un Guérisseur de l'esprit, mais son fils détestait tous les types de Guérisseurs. Le Jedi soupira et repoussa sa nourriture dans son assiette. Obi-Wan n'avait pas le choix. Une angoisse comme celle-ci devait être surmontée. Ce n'était pas sein pour leur travail en tant que Jedi. Peut-être que Qui-Gon devrait demander un mois de pause sans missions. Il était sûr que le Conseil le lui accorderait. Il ne leur avait pas souvent demandé quelque chose et Obi-Wan et lui venaient de traverser beaucoup d'épreuves lors de leur dernière mission.

\- Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question, Qui-Gon.

La voix de Skent le sortit de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux, le visage inexpressif. Skent avait apparemment fini sa soupe. Après avoir été distrait, il revenait sur le sujet que Qui-Gon avait évité plus tôt.

\- Comment va Obi-Wan ? Que s'est-il passé dans le couloir ?

Qui-Gon soupira intérieurement, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas dévier Skent du sujet une seconde fois : il pourrait s'en rendre compte s'il essayait.

\- Obi-Wan ira bien, Skent. Il semble plus affecté par le combat contre le Sith que ce que nous avions pensé. Je suis en train de songer qu'il devrait aller voir un Guérisseur de l'esprit quand nous rentrerons au Temple, dit-il sombrement.

La pensée de son apprenti ayant besoin d'un Guérisseur de l'esprit pesait lourdement sur sa conscience.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est nécessaire, Qui-Gon ? Tu sais combien Obi-Wan déteste aller voir les Guérisseurs, et avec un Guérisseur de l'esprit, ce sera pire.

Qui-Gon acquiesça tandis qu'il observait les membres de l'équipage qui bavardaient encore dans la salle. La plupart étaient partis, retournant à leur poste, mais certains s'attardaient encore à une table ou deux.

\- Obi-Wan a développé une angoisse qui aurait besoin d'être... surmontée avant de partir pour une nouvelle mission. Autrement, ça pourrait être trop dangereux, dit-il. Il a paniqué quand il a été seul et qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir ma présence, ajouta-t-il en répondant à la question implicite de Skent.

Celui-ci soupira.

\- C'est ce que je craignais. Vous avez le lien le plus fort que je n'ai jamais vu. Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris qu'Obi-Wan ne montre pas... (il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots)... de troubles psychologiques du fait que votre lien a pratiquement été rompu. C'est ce que je craignais qu'il n'arrive si tu avais été vraiment mort. Avoir un lien aussi puissant brusquement brisé pourrait causer des dommages psychologiques. Habituellement, il n'y a pas ce problème lorsque l'autre meurt mais, comme je le disais, vous avez le lien le plus puissant que je n'ai vu de toute ma vie. Et dans votre cas, avoir failli mourir aura été suffisant pour ébranler votre lien à un degré qui a pu affecter le présent.

Qui-Gon s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et approuva.

\- Je n'en suis pas affecté grâce à mon âge mais Obi-Wan est beaucoup plus jeune et plus vulnérable. (Sa supposition fut confirmée lorsque Skent hocha la tête). Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour l'aider ?

\- Sois là pour lui, je suppose. Laisse votre lien ouvert pour lui. Fais-lui savoir que tu es là. Je suis navré. C'est tout ce que je peux te proposer. Je ne suis pas un Guérisseur de l'esprit, s'excusa Skent.

Qui-Gon lui sourit.

\- Tes conseils ont été retenus, Skent et je vais m'assurer de les suivre à la lettre, affirma-t-il.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Lorsque Qui-Gon se réveilla durant leur second jour de voyage, Obi-Wan était déjà réveillé et il essayait de méditer. Il ne semblait avoir beaucoup de succès. Il était à genoux sur le sol à côté de la couchette, ses yeux étaient clos mais son visage était crispé. Il soupira profondément et ouvrit les paupières. Qui-Gon était sûr que ce qu'il avait dit au garçon, ajouté à sa nouvelle angoisse l'avaient empêché de méditer correctement. Par expérience, Qui-Gon savait combien il pouvait être frustrant d'être incapable de trouver la paix dans la méditation.

\- Il me semble que tu aies besoin d'aide, Obi-Wan, dit-il tandis qu'il se redressait sur sa couchette.

Les yeux du garçon se portèrent brusquement sur lui.

\- Maître ! Je ne me suis pas aperçu que vous étiez réveillé. Désolé.

Qui-Gon était sûr que si Obi-Wan n'avait pas été formé comme un Jedi, son visage aurait été rouge d'embarras.

\- Tout va bien, Obi-Wan. Tu as l'air préoccupé.

Qui-Gon se coula hors de la couchette et s'agenouilla sur le sol. Il se déplaça pour faire face à son élève. Celui-ci détourna les yeux, sans doute à cause de l'incident d'hier.

Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre durant un instant de silence tendu avant qu'Obi-Wan ne prenne la parole :

\- Je suis désolé Maître, pour hier. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect et je vous remercie de me dire que vous croyez que je suis l'Élu. Mais je ne peux pas accepter que ce soit vrai. Je m'excuse très sincèrement pour mon attitude. Être en désaccord avec vous ne m'autorisait pas à être irrespectueux envers vous, dit-il honteusement.

\- Obi-Wan... (Qui-Gon attendit jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme relève les yeux et il lui adressa un sourire tranquille)... je comprends. Je savais que tu ne l'accepterais pas. J'avais prévu cette réaction. Il n'y a pas besoin de me demander pardon. Mais, quoiqu'il en soit, si tu veux me le demander, petit, alors il t'ait accordé. Je te pardonne.

Il fit une pause, laissant Obi-Wan assimiler ses paroles. Il attendit qu'il relève la tête. La lumière dans ses yeux témoignait de sa reconnaissance pour le pardon de son Maître. Celui-ci sourit et tapota le genou du garçon.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider avec ta méditation, dit-il.

\- Merci, Maître.

\- Je suis toujours ton Maître, Obi-Wan. C'est mon travail de t'aider avec ta méditation, répondit-il avec un sourire en retirant sa main du genou d'Obi-Wan.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- Non, Maître. Je veux dire : merci pour tout, clarifia-t-il, son visage exprimant sa profonde et sincère gratitude pour tout que ce Qui-Gon lui avait apporté, et pas juste en ce moment, mais pour _tout_ : sa compréhension, sa patience, sa présence tranquille, la force de ses mots, ses enseignements, tout.

Qui-Gon voulut lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le remercier, qu'il était tout à fait volontaire pour le former, l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes, et qu'il lui pardonnerait toujours, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'Obi-Wan avait besoin d'entendre. Pas en ce moment. Il sourit à son fils, maintenant jeune homme compétent avec une affection sincère.

\- De rien, petit.

* * *

 **Note de trad (1)** : en anglais c'est «  Senior Padawan ». Malheureusement, n'ayant pas une connaissance extrêmement approfondie de l'univers Star Wars, je ne connais pas l'équivalent français officiel de ce titre malgré divers recherches pas très concluantes. Ma traduction est donc un peu éloignée de la VO. Si quelqu'un connait le bon équivalent, je suis preneuse !


	11. épilogue

**Note de la traductrice** : Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette traduction.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

 **Quatorze ans plus tard**

Obi-Wan se frottait la barbe dans un mouvement frustré et douloureux. Il y eut une autre vague de douleur dans la Force, anéantissant tout. Il suspendit son geste et ferma les yeux, plongé dans sa propre douleur psychique. Un autre Jedi qui avait échappé à la Purge avait désormais rejoint la Force. Il fut distrait de ses réflexions par la perception aiguë de l'anxiété, de la nervosité et de la culpabilité d'Anakin à travers la Force. Si ça avait été possible, il aurait demandé à Anakin d'aller voir un Guérisseur de l'esprit, comme lui l'avait fait il y a de ça des années. La culpabilité d'Anakin semblait être extrêmement intense et Obi-Wan ne pouvait que s'en inquiéter. Il secoua mentalement la tête. Son expérience des Guérisseurs de l'esprit avait été tragique, tout comme l'année de ses vingt et un ans. Qui-Gon avait dû le soudoyer et le forcer à aller voir un Guérisseur de l'esprit. Il avait fallu un an pour que celui-ci déclare l'esprit d'Obi-Wan assez stable pour qu'il n'ait plus à le revoir. Il ne pouvait pas mettre Anakin chez un Guérisseur de l'esprit. C'était d'un ami dont il avait besoin. Obi-Wan ouvrit les yeux et fit face au Chevalier Jedi assis dans le fauteuil.

\- Anakin, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il calmement.

Celui-ci releva brutalement la tête, les yeux emplis d'auto-accusation.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça Obi-Wan ? Si ça n'avait pas été pour moi, Qui-Gon... (il ferma les yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux). Comment ne pas me le repprocher ? (il secoua la tête). Je n'aurai pas dû y aller. Je n'aurais pas dû partir chercher Maître Windu. Si je n'étais pas parti, Qui-Gon ne serait pas venu me chercher. Il serait toujours en vie.

Obi-Wan s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'Anakin.

\- Et qui sait ce qui se serait passé si tu ne l'avais pas fait, Anakin. Qui-Gon aurait pu... mourir. Autant il détestait l'admettre mais il était vieux et sa santé avait décliné depuis le début de la guerre. Il n'aurait plus était capable de tenir contre une troupe de clones.

Obi-Wan aussi détestait l'admettre. Pas seulement parce que Qui-Gon, âgé de soixante-dix ans se faisait physiquement vieux, mais parce que le clone l'avait blessé à un point qu'Obi-Wan n'aurait pas cru possible. Dès le tout début, Qui-Gon avait été ouvertement contre la guerre. Il n'aimait pas la violence. Il était un homme qui prônait la vie, non la mort. Il était empli de Force Vivante. Il n'avait jamais tué à moins de n'avoir absolument pas le choix. Il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir à prendre une vie, puis la Guerre des Clones était arrivée. Il avait découvert que son ancien Maître était le chef des Séparatistes. Ça l'avait d'avantage vieilli que son corps n'aurait pu le faire. Obi-Wan avait songé à un cadavre vivant, hormis durant ces rares moments où ils pouvaient s'asseoir et discuter juste tous les deux, et parfois à trois lorsqu'Anakin décidait de se joindre à eux. Cette lumière en lui qu'Obi-Wan avait toujours admiré s'était ternie durant la guerre. Tout au long du conflit, il y avait eu de rares occasions où Obi-Wan avait coupablement pensé qu'il aurait mieux valu que Qui-Gon soit mort sur Naboo : un Jedi puissant qui avait toujours eu des idéaux moraux aurait dû mourir en croyant en eux.

\- Et tu aurais pu mourir aussi.

Anakin secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas, Maître.

Depuis que Yoda était le Grand Maître du Conseil, il ne pouvait plus partir souvent en mission, et une fois Obi-Wan adoubé, il avait accepté d'être sa « Mission de Maître ». Anakin partait en mission avec Obi-Wan, mais était formé dans le Temple par Yoda. C'était un système qui semblait réellement bien fonctionner. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel pour les membre du Conseil d'envoyer en mission un Jedi avec le Padawan d'un autre.

\- Palpatine me voulait comme son... apprenti. Il ne m'aurait pas tué à moins qu'il ne soit sûr que je ne bascule pas. Où a-t-il appris que Qui-Gon a une fois pensé que j'étais l'Élu ? demanda-t-il soudainement. Et comment avez-vous pu détecter le mal en lui alors que personne d'autre ne l'avait senti ?

Obi-Wan secoua la tête et se rencogna dans son siège.

\- Je n'avais pas senti qu'il était maléfique, Anakin. J'avais juste senti... quelque chose d'enfoui en lui. Je l'ai toujours ressenti, depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il soit le maléfique Seigneur Sith qui mettrait fin à l'existence de tous les Jedi. Quant à savoir comment je l'ai senti sans que personne ne s'en rende compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... (il dodelina de la tête.) Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en jetant un œil sur Anakin. Il savait que Qui-Gon a cru une fois que tu étais l'Élu ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça tandis qu'il balayait du regard la salle de réunion du vaisseau du Sénateur Bail Organa, le _Sundered Heart_.

\- Il croyait que j'étais l'Élu. Après l'avoir vu tuer... après avoir réalisé que je ne me joindrais pas à lui, il a dit combien j'étais faible pour être l'Élu, combien il aurait pensé que j'aurais été plus puissant. (il gratifia Obi-Wan d'un regard). Je ne le suis pas ? L'Élu, je veux dire ?

Obi-Wan secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non, Anakin, je ne crois pas que tu le sois. Qui-Gon non plus. Il l'a cru une fois mais... (Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Qui-Gon après l'invasion sur Naboo, lorsque son Maître lui avait dit qu'il était l'Élu)... Mais il a eu tord.

La porte s'ouvrit et Yoda et Bail entrèrent.

\- Décider de ce que nous allons faire maintenant, nous devons, déclara Yoda tandis qu'il s'asseyait.

\- Comment vont les enfants ? s'enquit Obi-Wan avant qu'Anakin ne le puisse.

\- En train de se reposer avec leur mère, ils sont, répondit Yoda. Puissants dans la Force, tes enfants sont, Padawan, dit-il à Anakin.

Le jeune homme rougit et baissa les yeux. Sans doute, percevait-il la réprimande dans la voix de son Maître pour lui avoir caché un secret aussi gros.

Il leva le regard.

\- Et Padmé ? Elle va bien ?

\- Votre femme est en bonne santé, mais fatiguée, Anakin, répondit Bail. Donner naissance à des jumeaux l'a épuisée. Je lui ai donné la chambre principale pour son confort. Il semblait qu'elle en avait besoin.

Anakin poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant, Maître Yoda ? demanda Obi-Wan afin de revenir sur le sujet principal.

\- Nous allons retourner nous battre ! s'exclama Anakin comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde et qu'il se demandait pourquoi Obi-Wan posait la question.

Celui-ci le gratifia d'un coup de d'œil.

\- Comment Anakin ? Nous sommes les seuls qui restent. Pour le moment, Palpatine est trop puissant pour être vaincu.

\- Plus nous attendons, plus il devient puissant, Obi-Wan, fit valoir Anakin. Si nous n'attaquons pas maintenant, quand il est vulnérable, alors nous n'en aurons plus l'occasion.

\- Sa faiblesse pour l'instant est également la notre et il s'attendra à des représailles, ce qui est un désavantage pour nous, argumenta calmement Obi-Wan. Et tu as une famille maintenant, Anakin. Tu dois prendre soin d'elle. Retourner te battre maintenant la mettrait en danger.

\- Je comprends vos deux avis, intervint Bail, étouffant dans l'œuf la réplique qu'aurait pu proférer Anakin. Mais il faut rapidement faire quelque chose.

\- Dangereux il est d'avoir tant d'êtres sensibles à la Force au même endroit, dit soudainement Yoda.

\- Yoda a raison, Anakin, ajouta Obi-Wan en se tournant tristement vers le jeune homme, sachant que ce ne sera pas facile pour lui. Palpatine est sensible à la Force et il y a été formé. Avoir autant de personnes sensibles à la Force au même endroit serait comme une balise pour lui. S'il cherche, il trouvera facilement son signal, et il la cherchera... il y veillera. Le mieux serait que nous ne soyons pas plus de deux au même endroit ou alors loin dans la Bordure Extérieure.

\- Qu'essayez-vous de dire ? questionna Anakin, le visage dur comme de la pierre.

\- Sensibles à la Force, tes enfants sont, tous les deux, explicita Yoda. Te battre tu veux, les laisser tu dois.

\- Le mieux serait d'envoyer Padmé dans la Bordure Extérieure avec tes enfants et que toi... tu ailles ailleurs. Avec un peu de chance, Palpatine ne les sentira pas dans la Bordure Extérieure, mais si tu es avec eux... (Obi-Wan secoua tristement la tête.) Il pourra sentir vos trois lumières dans la Force.

\- Se séparer rapidement, nous devons, avant qu'il ne nous détecte, poursuivit Yoda.

\- Nous devons décider rapidement, dit urgemment Bail.

Anakin baissa le regard sur la table et hocha la tête avec raideur.

\- Je comprends, soupira-t-il. Je suis d'accord pour tout faire pour garder ma famille en sécurité, même si je ne peux pas être avec elle.

Obi-Wan serra son épaule, lui communiquant du soutien moral, conscient que c'était probablement l'une des décisions les plus difficiles de sa vie. Anakin lui offrit un faible sourire reconnaissant.

\- Sur Tatooine, Padmé et les enfants iront, décida Yoda. Là-bas, de la famille tu as.

\- Tatooine ? C'est ma planète natale, Maître, Palpatine le sait. Ce sera le premier endroit qu'il sondera, protesta Anakin.

Obi-Wan secoua la tête.

\- Il sait aussi que tu n'y retourneras jamais. Une fois qu'il aura entendu que tu es sur une autre planète, il ne regardera pas là-bas.

\- Je peux facilement débuter une rébellion clandestine avec quelques Sénateurs de confiance, proposa Bail. Une fois que nous aurons quelques bases fondées et en train de se faire, vous pourrez rester et nous venir en aide, dit-il aux trois Jedi.

\- Nous devrons être dans des bases séparées et utiliser les commlink pour communiquer avec les autres, poursuivit Obi-Wan. Jusque là, je crois pouvoir cacher la présence dans ma Force pendant un petit moment.

Cacher sa présence dans la Force prenait beaucoup d'énergie, mais Obi-Wan avait toujours été doué pour la cacher pendant un certain temps sans fatiguer.

\- M'exiler sur Dagobah, je vais, jusqu'à ce que la résistance soit prête, dit Yoda.

\- Anakin, je vais emmener Padmé et les enfants sur Tatooine avant d'aller sur Taris. Nous nous fondrons dans le bas peuple, dit Obi-Wan.

\- Taris ? interrogea Anakin, surpris

Qu'Obi-Wan parte sur cette planète de la Bordure Extérieure n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire. Obi-Wan acquiesça sans plus d'explications.

Bail inclina la tête.

\- Alors c'est réglé. (Il se leva et Anakin et Obi-Wan en firent de même, seul Yoda resta assis.) Il faudra un certain temps pour mettre en place les bases, mais je vous avertirai dès que la première sera opérationnelle.

Puis il quitta la salle, Anakin sur ses talons. Obi-Wan entreprit de se retirer mais Yoda l'interrompit.

\- Maître Kenobi, attends un instant.

Obi-Wan se rassit, gratifiant Yoda d'un regard curieux.

\- Oui, Maître Yoda ?

\- Un entraînement pour toi, j'ai, dit Yoda.

\- Un entraînement ?

\- Le chemin de l'immortalité, un vieil ami à nous a appris. Revenu des profondeurs de la Force, il est, dit Yoda en lui lança un coup d'œil. Ton ancien maître.

\- Qui-Gon ? souffla Obi-Wan ébahi. Mais, il... il est mort il y a tout juste quelques jours. Comment... ?

\- Communiquer avec moi la nuit dernière, il a, répondit Yoda avant de faire une courte pause. Partir maintenant, nous devons, ajouta-il en glissant de sa chaise avant qu'Obi-Wan n'ait eu le temps d'assimiler la révélation bouleversante.

Il quitta la pièce, mais Obi-Wan resta assis.

Qui-Gon, son Maître et son père, était mort. Obi-Wan n'avait pas eu la chance de porter le deuil avec tout ce qui était arrivé après sa mort de la main de Palpatine. Il avait senti l'instant ou sa vie avait été prise. Il était toujours sur Utapau, réglant son compte au Général Grievous. Oh, le choc qui l'avait traversé lorsque Qui-Gon avait poussé son dernier soupir ! La douleur dans son cœur quand il avait réalisé ce que ça signifiait, et la confusion de comment ça avait pu se produire, et la culpabilité pour ne pas avoir pu être là durant l'instant final. Puis il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que les clones retournent leurs blasters contre lui avant qu'il n'ait la chance de porter le deuil.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau et Anakin y passa la tête.

\- Vous venez, Maître ?

Il semblerait qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus porter le deuil maintenant. Il soupira et se leva.

\- Oui, Anakin. J'arrive, j'arrive.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 **Sur Tatooine**

Comme sur la plupart des planètes désertiques, les nuits étaient froides. Pourtant, Obi-Wan ne le sentait pas, pas cette nuit. Cette nuit, il s'était retiré pour porter décemment le deuil de la perte de son ancien Maître. Son esprit n'était pas concentré sur l'air froid, mais sur le feu du bûcher funéraire qui lui communiquait suffisamment de chaleur. Il n'y avait pas de corps sur le bûcher parce que celui de Qui-Gon avait été laissé dans le bureau du Chancelier Suprême, là où il avait été tué. Le bûcher funéraire était plus un symbole de la mort de Qui-Gon et du chagrin d'Obi-Wan.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et ressortit la seule chose matérielle qui lui rappelait son défunt Maître : une pierre de rivière noire provenant de la planète natale de Qui-Gon et que son Maître lui avait offert pour son treizième anniversaire. Il tint la petite pierre ronde dans sa main, y cherchant une forme de réconfort. La roche était lisse et émettait une léger bourdonnement rayonnant. C'était après tout une roche sensible à la Force.

\- Obi-Wan ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête. Anakin était à ses côtés, avec Padmé derrière lui. Elle tenait dans chaque bras ses deux enfants étonnamment calmes. Elle le gratifia d'un regard compatissant.

\- Oui, Anakin ? demanda Obi-Wan.

\- Je suis arrivé à l'attraper quand je me suis précipité dans le bureau du Chancelier, dit le jeune homme en tenant un sabre laser. Je pense que vous devriez l'avoir. Il aurait voulu que vous l'ayez.

Obi-Wan saisit lentement le sabre, le tenant avec révérence dans ses mains.

\- Le sabre de Qui-Gon, souffla-t-il avec un mélange de respect et d'admiration puis il reporta son regard sur Anakin, des larmes dans les yeux. Merci, Anakin, dit-il sincèrement puis il fit un pas vers le feu. Je ne peux pas brûler son corps. Mais je vais brûler ce qu'il y a de meilleur, dit-il calmement. Au revoir... père.

Il déposa le sabre dans le feu et recula d'un pas. Si c'était possible, les sabres étaient généralement brûlés avec les corps, car le sabre laser était plus qu'une arme pour un Jedi. Il définissait sa force et le dynamisme d'un Jedi. Le sabre laser était la vie du Jedi. Lorsque la vie du Jedi ne faisait plus qu'un avec la Force, le sabre laser s'en allait avec lui.

Venu de l'Est, le vent souffla et avec la brise vint un chuchotement. Obi-Wan dressa la tête et écouta

 _\- … Obi-Wan, mon fils..._

Il tourna la tête pour faire face à l'Est, sachant que Qui-Gon ne serait pas là, mais souhaitant et espérant qu'il le soit. Comme il l'avait soupçonné, il n'y avait rien à part du sable qui voltait dans la brise et les dunes.

Le cœur serré, désirant que ce qu'il avait entendu soit réel et non le fruit de son esprit, il se retourna vers le feu.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 **Douze ans plus tard**

Un rire crépitant emplit la salle de trône faiblement éclairée.

\- Allons, Kenobi. Pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir me terrasser ? Votre précieux Élu en a été incapable !

Des éclairs lumineux provenant de la bataille en cours étaient visibles depuis la large vitre derrière le trône, mais ils n'apportaient guère plus de luminosité à la salle. L'Empereur était environné par les ombres.

Obi-Wan, épuisé mais déterminé, esquiva les éclairs de Force que lui envoya l'Empereur.

\- Vraiment ? Vous devez me dire qui est cet Élu, parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, haleta-t-il tandis qu'il levait son sabre bleu pour parer une nouvelle attaque de Force électrique.

L'Empereur vêtu de robes noires ricana.

\- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu stupide avec moi, Kenobi ! Vous savez parfaitementr de qui je parle. Si Skywalker et Yoda n'ont pu me vaincre, alors vous n'avez aucune chance.

Obi-Wan parvint à rester debout, son sabre laser en position défensive.

\- Je vais quand même tenter ma chance, d'ailleurs, vous ne serez plus Empereur pendant bien longtemps. En outre, qui a dit qu'Anakin était l'Élu ? Vraiment Palpatine, je vous aurai cru plus malin que ça.

\- Votre _précieux_ ancien Maître vous aura sûrement fait part de ses soupçons. (Palpatine descendit d'un pas de l'estrade sur laquelle siégeait son trône et les yeux jaunes du Sith se plissèrent sous son capuchon.) Ou alors il ne vous faisait pas assez confiance pour vous en faire part.

Sa voix avait une intonation qui trahissait le plaisir que lui procurait cette suggestion. Obi-Wan pouvait voir les rouages de l'esprit de Palpatine tourner pour trouver une manière d'employer cette information afin de tenter de le faire basculer. Obi-Wan était mal à l'aise.

Le Jedi garda un œil sur lui, son corps tendu, prêt pour l'attaque. Il voulut puiser dans la Force et il prit conscience qu'il devra bientôt abaisser ses boucliers qui entouraient sa signature dans la Force. Ça lui donnerait plus d'énergie pour se concentrer sur autre chose, notamment sa défense contre les offensives de Palpatine. Depuis qu'il était devenu un Chevalier, Skent lui faisait confiance pour cacher par lui-même sa signature dans la Force sans les injections. Obi-Wan y avait encore eu parfois recourt jusqu'à l'attaque du Temple il y a quelques années. Il n'avait plus eu de quoi faire les injections et il avait dû utiliser ses propres boucliers pour masquer sa signature.

\- Oh, vous parlez de la conviction de Qui-Gon qu'Anakin soit l'Élu, une conviction qui a duré, oh disons... quatre, cinq jours. Peut-être une semaine, estima-t-il.

Il hocha la tête et sourit face à la colère croissante de Palpatine.

\- Oui, Palpatine, Anakin n'est pas l'Élu, rit-il. Pendant tout ce temps, vous avez cru essayer de convaincre le Jedi le plus puissant de vous rejoindre. Seulement pour réaliser que vous vous êtes trompé.

La colère engendra une vague de foudre droit sur lui. Afin de maintenir sa force sur sa défense, Obi-Wan fut contraint d'abandonner ses boucliers autour de sa signature dans la Force. Dès que ses boucliers furent abaissés, les éclairs s'arrêtèrent. Obi-Wan était désormais hors d'haleine, mais il refusait que son épuisement le déconcentre. Pour l'amour de la Force ! Où était Anakin ? Il devrait en avoir fini avec les stormtroopers maintenant. Obi-Wan ne refuserait pas un coup de main.

L'Empereur le dévisageait. Sa présence dans la Force toucha la sienne et la signature d'Obi-Wan se recroquevilla de dégoût lorsque la froide et sombre sensation l'effleura.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, qui l'aurait cru ? (Le Seigneur Sith secoua la tête... de surprise ?) Obi-Wan Kenobi. J'aurai dû savoir que c'était vous. (Brusquement, il éclata de rire, rendant Obi-Wan un peu plus perplexe.) Tout a un sens, maintenant. Sinon, comment auriez-vous pu vaincre Darth Maul ? Et vos talents de négociateur vous ont toujours précédé. Vous avez une telle aisance avec les mots. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce sera la force de l'Élu.

Obi-Wan se raidit, les yeux plissés par la confusion.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, Palpatine ?

Il résista à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui vers les portes de la salle du trône. Où était Anakin ? Il ne pouvait pas garder Palpatine distrait par la conversation pendant si longtemps. Bien que, étonnamment, il trouvait la tâche facile. En fait, il était vraiment curieux de savoir de quoi parlait l'ancien Chancelier Suprême.

\- Oh, c'est vraiment délectable. Vous ne savez même pas. Quelqu'un a dû vous cacher de moi. Plus probablement Yoda. Pendant tout ce temps, il a gardé le secret. J'aurais pensé que les « honorables » Jedi vous auraient dit quelque chose à propos de ça.

Obi-Wan résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux en entendant le petit discours de Palpatine qui jubilait.

\- Assez, Palpatine. Contentez-vous de dire ce que vous savez.

Celui-ci le lorgna comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre entre le lui dire ou non.

\- Mon ami... commença-t-il, sarcastique et Obi-Wan n'apprécia pas d'être appelé son ami, mais il n'en montra rien... vous êtes plus puissant dans la Force que ce que vous m'avez laissé croire.

Il ferma les yeux et sa signature dans la Force frôla celle d'Obi-Wan. Celui-ci se dégagea de la sensation de froideur et d'obscurité. L'Empereur rouvrit les yeux et lui fit son sourire arrogant.

\- Je ne peux résister à l'envie n'anéantir cette lumière qui brûle en vous. Plus lumineuse que tout ce que j'ai vu. Ce sera un défi tout à fait plaisant, j'en suis sûr.

Palpatine esquissa un pas en avant et, sans réfléchir, Obi-Wan se rejeta en arrière pour se tenir éloigné de lui. Quand il le vit, le Seigneur des Sith ricana.

\- Vous n'avez pas saisi ce que je vous ai dit, n'est-ce pas, Obi-Wan Kenobi ? Pendant tout ce temps, c'était vous. Vous êtes l'Élu, celui que j'ai tenté de faire basculer, et non Anakin Skywalker.

Un souvenir de son ancien Maître lui revint « _Obi-Wan, c'est toi, l'Élu._ » Il secoua la tête.

\- Vous avez encore une fois tord, Palpatine. Avoir tout faux semble être une habitude chez vous, fit-il remarquer en se sentant moins confiant que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître.

D'abord son Maître et maintenant le Seigneur des Sith ? Palpatine avait-il d'une façon ou d'une autre cru comme son Maître qu'il était l'Élu ? Non, car, pendant tout ce temps, il avait cru que c'était Anakin. Ça le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas être l'Élu, il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

Au lieu de sentir de la colère de la part du Seigneur Sith, Obi-Wan perçut de l'amusement, ce qui ne le rassura absolument pas.

\- Bien sûr que vous le niez, Kenobi. Vous êtes si modeste. Vous ne voyez même pas le pouvoir que vous détenez. (Palpatine enfouit la main dans ses robes et sortit son sabre laser.) Je suis impatient de voir les compétences de l'Élu dans un vrai duel.

L'estomac d'Obi-Wan sembla se plomber et son cœur rata un battement. Il ne pouvait plus attendre pour qu'Anakin lui vienne en aide. Il devra se débrouiller. Palpatine activa son sabre rouge.

Rassemblant tout le courage qu'il put, Obi-Wan leva son sabre bleu. Il ne doutait pas qu'il pouvait mourir durant ce duel, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il mourra en combattant pour la liberté et la République. Il mourra en combattant pour Qui-Gon, Skent, Bant, Yoda et tous les autres Jedi qui avaient été assassinés à cause de lui. Il mourra honorablement, fermement et puissamment ancré dans la lumière. Il mourra pour ce en quoi il croyait. C'était la plus belle manière de mourir.

Palpatine attaqua en premier. Obi-Wan leva son sabre laser et para l'attaque, ses muscles déjà tendus et endoloris pour contrer la puissance du coup. Il parvint à repousser le sabre rouge et à reculer d'un pas.

\- Aller, Élu. Montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capable.

Palpatine ricana, sa voix crépita et ses yeux jaunes luisirent. Obi-Wan n'eut pas le temps de répliquer tandis qu'il bloquait une autre attaque.

Le combat était comme une danse : un pas, un pas, parer, un pas, attaquer, attaquer, un pas, un pas, parer, un pas, un pas, attaquer, un pas, un pas, parer. Obi-Wan fatiguait tandis qu'il dansait autour de l'Empereur. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il serait en mesure de contrer les attaques de son adversaire. Ses bras étaient soumis à rude épreuve et ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Son dos était également douloureux depuis qu'une poussée de Force l'avait envoyé contre un mur puis sur le sol. A de nombreuses reprises, il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Ce ne fut que grâce à la Force qu'il fut capable de prendre du recul et continuer à se battre, mais il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps, il pourrait compter sur la Force si le duel de n'achevait pas bientôt.

Il hurla de douleur lorsque Palpatine parvint à toucher sa jambe. Il s'effondra et grimaça. Il fixa la sombre silhouette tandis qu'une de ses mains tentait désespérément d'attraper la poignée de son sabre laser et que l'autre était plaquée sur sa blessure cuisante. Il était haletant et transpirant. Son cœur ne cessait de marteler dans sa poitrine.

Palpatine se tint triomphalement au-dessus de lui.

\- Je dois l'admettre, Kenobi. Vous vous êtes mieux battu que Yoda. Que la Force ait son âme, dit-il sarcastique.

Obi-Wan le lorgna tandis que la mort de Yoda lui revenait en mémoire. Il avait été là il y a quelques années, le jour où Palpatine avait tué Yoda. Ça avait été presque aussi douloureux que la mort de Qui-Gon.

\- Vous êtes un redoutable adversaire. Je ne désire pas vous tuer, mais malheureusement, je le dois. Je sais que vous ne basculerez jamais. (Il leva son sabre laser en l'air.) Au revoir Obi-Wan Kenobi !

Il abattit son sabre et, au même instant Obi-Wan rassembla toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour saisir son arme et balayer l'air de sa lame, tranchant la jambe de Palpatine. L'Empereur hurla de douleur tandis qu'il s'écroulait.

Obi-Wan se hissa sur ses pieds, ignorant la souffrance qui irradiait dans sa jambe droite. Il repoussa au loin le sabre de Palpatine et maintint le sien près du cou du Sith à terre.

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, Palpatine, dit-il avec une force que, physiquement, il ne ressentait pas, ses yeux se plissant en observant le Sith.

\- Eh bien, Kenobi, vous êtes vraiment _spécial_ , ricana Palpatine avec colère. Mais vous devriez savoir qu'il vaut mieux me tuer maintenant que m'arrêter.

Obi-Wan secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas comme vous, Palpatine. Je ne tue que pour me défendre.

\- Alors défendez-vous de ça !

Presque trop tardivement, Obi-Wan prit conscience que Palpatine avait rappelé à lui son sabre laser. Il réagit promptement, sans réfléchir. Il abattit son sabre juste au moment où Palpatine levait le sien. Deux cris de douleur emplirent l'air tandis que les deux lames atteignaient leurs cibles. La douleur brûlante dans le flanc d'Obi-Wan l'aveugla et l'empêcha de voir avec satisfaction son sabre perforer le cœur du Sith. Il s'écroula, la souffrance incandescente dans son flanc le faisant hurler. Sa vision devint floue et tout ce qu'il pouvait percevoir étaient la douleur et sa respiration courte. Il sentait sa vie ne tenir plus qu'à un fil. Un épais brouillard était tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer et il savait qu'il allait mourir. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Une voix familière perça le brouillard dense :

 _\- … tu ne mourras pas encore, Padawan... Anakin sera bientôt là... tiens bon, petit... tiens bon... ce n'est pas encore ton heure..._

\- M...Maître... fit la voix pâteuse et épuisée d'Obi-Wan.

 _\- … oui, petit... je suis là... tiens bon... Anakin arrive... presque là... fier de toi, petit... tu as réussi... Palpatine s'en est allé pour toujours... tu as réussi..._

\- J'ai réussi. J'ai réussi, répéta doucement Obi-Wan, heureux que ça soit fini. Il est parti...

\- _… oui, petit... tu as réussi... si fier de toi, mon fils... reste, Obi-Wan... ce n'est pas ton heure... bientôt... pas encore..._

\- Obi-Wan !

Le cri soudain interrompit les paroles de la voix calme. Quelqu'un s'effondra à côté de lui et des mains le tirèrent sur les genoux de quelqu'un.

\- Obi-Wan ! Maître ! fit une voix paniquée dans ses oreilles.

Il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et vit le visage familier et inquiet d'Anakin Skywalker.

\- Obi-Wan, je suis tellement désolé. J'aurait dû arriver plus tôt, mais... mais... oh, je suis tellement désolé. Vous n'auriez pas dû avoir à le combattre seul. Je... Je...

\- Ana... Anakin... pas... pas ta... faute, parvint à articuler Obi-Wan. Pas... encore mon heure. Juste besoin d'une... d'une petite guérison... c'est tout... fatigué... m'reposer... maintenant, dit-il tandis que ses yeux commençaient à se refermer.

\- Non, Obi-Wan, restez éveillé ! Je vais commencer à vous soigner, mais vous devez rester éveillé. Ne vous endor...

Le reste de ce qu'Anakin disait disparu tandis qu'Obi-Wan perdait conscience.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

 **Une semaine plus tard**

Obi-Wan effleura prudemment son flanc, tressaillant lorsque le toucher léger lui envoya une vague de douleur. Il soupira et tourna le dos aux festivités. Après avoir été chercher Padmé et les jumeaux sur Tatooine, elle avait naturellement voulu revenir sur Naboo pour revoir sa famille. La nouvelle de la mort de l'Empereur s'était rapidement répandue et, avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés sur Naboo, le peuple était déjà en fête. Il n'avait pas envie de se joindre aux festivités. Son esprit était toujours sur le vaisseau spatial en train de se battre contre Palpatine. Lui aussi avait cru qu'Obi-Wan était l'Élu et Obi-Wan avait été celui qui avait tué le Seigneur Sith. Il secoua la tête et partit de la place principale de Theed, là où la plupart des festivités avaient lieu. Peu importe, il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était l'Élu. Peut-être que c'était une fausse prophétie. C'était possible. Elle était trop ancienne pour que quiconque sache d'où elle provenait. Oui. Une fausse prophétie.

Il se retrouva bientôt dans un jardin, le même jardin où Qui-Gon lui avait autrefois enseigné une leçon sur l'attachement. Obi-Wan s'assit sur l'un des bancs, se sentant soudainement très vieux. Cela faisait-il si longtemps que Qui-Gon l'avait fait s'asseoir contre un arbre et lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait comme un fils ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était il y a si longtemps. Tant de choses s'étaient produites depuis... La Guerre des Clones, La Purge des Jedi, la mort de Qui-Gon, la fin de la démocratie, la fin de l'Ordre Jedi, les batailles pour la démocratie et la justice, et la bataille finale à bord du vaisseau spatial. Tant de choses depuis l'invasion de la Fédération du Commerce. Maintenant, il avait pratiquement cinquante ans mais il se sentait bien plus vieux.

\- Padawan...

Obi-Wan leva les yeux et vit le fantôme de Force bleu de son Maître se tenir devant lui. Il était semblable à celui qu'il était durant leur mission sur Naboo. Il ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'il était lorsqu'il était mort : vieux et faible. Il était à nouveau le Maître d'Obi-Wan durant ses années d'apprentissage.

\- Maître, salua-t-il.

Qui-Gon s'assit sur le banc à côté de lui et lui sourit.

\- Tu m'as rendu fier de toi, petit. Tu vas pouvoir vivre le reste de ta vie dans le bonheur.

\- Vous me manquez, Maître.

\- Tu me manque aussi, Obi-Wan. J'attendrai le jour où tu me rejoindras, mais ce ne sera pas avant de nombreuses années.

Obi-Wan secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir la force d'attendre aussi longtemps, Maître. Je me sens tellement lasse de cette vie.

\- Tu es fort, Obi-Wan. Je sais que tu patienteras. Il n'y a que du bonheur pour toi maintenant. Plus de combats contre les Sith. Aide Anakin à former Luke. Aide-le à reformer l'Ordre Jedi. Cela va te tenir occupé, dit Qui-Gon en posant une main sur la joue d'Obi-Wan.

Celui-ci ne put sentir la chaleur de sa main, mais il sentit une vibration sur sa joue, là où la main était. Cela le réconforta quand même.

\- Au revoir, mon petit. Je veillerai toujours sur toi. Toujours.

\- Oncle Ben ! Oncle Ben ! cria au loin une jeune voix.

Obi-Wan se retourna et vit Luke Skywalker courir vers lui. Il se retourna et vit que Qui-Gon était parti. Obi-Wan soupira.

\- Au revoir, Maître, souffla-t-il avant de se tourner pour saluer le garçon de douze ans avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour, Luke. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il lorsque l'enfant arriva devant lui.

\- Je vais bien, Oncle Ben. Papa te cherchait. Il voulait... (Luke attrapa sa main tandis qu'il lui parlait, mettant Obi-Wan sur ses pieds)... et Leia voulait vous demander...

Obi-Wan sourit au garçon dynamique et le laissa l'entraîner hors du jardin. Oui, décida-t-il. Il pourrait peut-être encore vivre quelques années de plus. Il sera très certainement intéressant de former un garçon comme Luke Skywalker.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Et c'est ainsi que s'achève cette fic. Je remercie encore une fois l'auteure pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fic. Et surtout, je vous remercie vous, les lecteurs, que vous soyez simplement de passage où que vous m'ayez consciencieusement laissé une review sur chaque chapitre !

Si cela vous intéresse, sâchez que dans quelques jours je posterai une nouvelle traduction de la même auteure, mettant en scène Anakin, Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon. :p


End file.
